The Snakes in with the Ravens
by immeandonlyme
Summary: What if, when Voldemort attacked Harry in the Ministry his followers were setting fire to Hogwarts? Half the dorms, the classrooms, and paintings were burned. They have to fix everything the muggle way. The only dorms standing are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Therefore they split the Slytherin and Gryfindor up. It's who gets protective of who that is interesting.
1. Chapter 1

What if, while Voldemort attacked Harry in the Ministry his other followers were setting fire to Hogwarts? Half the dorms, the classrooms, and paintings were burned, not even fixable with the most powerful magic. So they fix everything the muggle way. Which takes time. Time that they don't have.

The only dorms left standing are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Therefore they split the Slytherin and Gryfindor among them. What happens when Luna returns to school and finds out Draco will be not only sharing her dorm, but her common room, her classes since he failed the year before, and not only stares at her, but tries to protect her as well.

Can Luna stay clam when his dad is one of the main reasons her father is so paranoid and almost didn't let her come to school this year. And what happens when she gets a little too attatched? What happens when his dorm, his old common room is fixed, and he gets to move up to his year classes only.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the train there were whispers about sharing rooms with other houses and I just hoped for the life of everything good in the world that I would not have to be with anymore bullies. My own house was enough with the hiding of my things and I just know I will never get everything back, or even find it all in the huge castle. But I always try my best.

I even try not to get angry, I usually walk alone in the halls trying to find everything to calm myself and that always works. Or I go into the bathroom and take a nice long shower.

I looked around the isle and saw no one so I sat down and crossed my legs. I leaned my head back and started to drift off and jumped when I felt a poke on my shoulder. "You okay Lovegood?" I stood quickly and looked away from Draco Malfoy's face and let him pass by but he didn't move.

"I'm fine." I said and waited again and he laughed and looked around.

"You were falling asleep out here, why not go with your friends?" He asked me like I was insulting him and I just made a face.

"What friends? I was just asked to leave the seats so the other girls could lay down." I told him and he narrowed his eyes before looking at all the closed doors.

"Come with me." He told me and held out his hand and I just took a second before grabbing it. He pulled me with him towards the front where he must have been going before hand. "What do you want off the trolley?" He asked me as we came closer to it.

"I'm fine." I told him again and he sighed before looking over my face as we waited behind a few other people.

"Tell me now or I will buy one of everything." He told me when we got closer to the front of the line. "One... two-"

"Fine, just a liquorish wand." I told him when he pulled out tons of money from a pouch in his cloak.

"There you go." He said and I looked down as he bought 3 and handed them to me before getting a chocolate frog, a frizzy wizzy, and a box of every flavor beans.

He grabbed my hand again and then pulled me down the isle and all the way back to where he found me and stopped. "Thanks." I said and took one of the three he was letting my pick from before he grabbed my hand and put the other two in them.

"Do you want to linger out here? Or come back with me and have a seat?" He asked me and I gulped and looked down.

"I am fine here." I told him and he sighed before laughing and walking away. I sat back down and ate my candy in piece just day dreaming until I noticed that we were almost there. I stood and was the first off the train when everyone else was getting off. I had my carry on right over my shoulder and I knew my bag would be taken to my room soon and I walked the trail to the school rather than getting on one of the wagons.

I got to the castle and saw a couple wagons just pulling up and noticed Harry was the first off laughing about something with Ron and Hermione. Then Seamus got off and then a couple other Gryfindors.

I walked in behind them hearing laughter all around me but never being apart of it. I walked behind all of them and in front of others all alone. We got into the great hall and I sat around the same year as I at Ravenclaw table and then looked around while the whispers of who was going to be sorted into which dorms were being expanded and who was going to be put into the other houses dorms.

I ate quietly feeling someone watching me and I didn't care who, many people watch me and tell stories and I knew this year wouldn't be any different.

Once I was done I pulled out the newest Quibbler and read over my dad's words. I waited until Dumbledore spoke, announcing that Slytherin would be with Ravenclaw, while Gryfindor would be with Hufflepuff. I stood when I knew where to go and every Slytherin followed all the Ravenclaw. I went into my old room and got settled. Went to take a shower before heading to the common room to sit by the fire. I have done this the past years waiting for the others to go to sleep first.

I sat there and played with small spells that lit up the end of my wand. I got up after a while and moved to the couch and laid down a bit waiting for sleep but went ridged when I heard footsteps coming down the boys stair case.

I sat up to make room for whoever and I faced forward even though they didn't come closer from the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing down here Lovegood? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I heard Draco and turned to see him at the bottom of the stairs with a glass of water.

"I wait for the others to sleep before going up." I told him and he just narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because." I said and he walked closer. He was wearing a simple white v neck, black and grey flannel pants that looked very comfortable, and he looked like he had been tossing and turning in bed for a while.

"That's not an answer Lovegood." He told me and I just shrugged.

"I've always done it. It keeps them from asking me the same questions every year about N.A.R.G.L.E.S and other things they don't understand but make fun of me for." I told him and he nodded and walked closer.

"And what are Nargles?" He asked me coming to stand on the other side of the couch but didn't sit down. Just crossed his arms and waited.

"It's an acronym." I told him and he raised his eyebrow at me and waited again. "It's basically means don't let others get you down." I told him and stood up. "What time is it?"

"A little after 11." He told me and I nodded. I had been out here for more than 2 hours.

"Good night." I said and moved past him but he held out his hand and I just looked down.

"People make fun of you Luna?" He asked me and I gulped and nodded. "Your own house makes fun of you?" He asked again sounding more shocked than anything.

"Not all of us strike fear into each other." I said and moved past his stunned figure and went up the stairs as fast as I could and then went into my room as quietly and slowly as possible. Everyone else was asleep and I went right to my bed and laid down letting sleep claim me.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of the great hall again at breakfast feeling eyes on me but I was used to it. I walked down the hall with my books in my hand and skipped down to my classes. I turned the corner and ran right into someone.

"Jesus, don't you watch where you are going Lovegood?" I heard an older girl in Ravenclaw basically shout and I backed away as she stood up. "Just because you're loonie doesn't give you the right to just do whatever you want." She kicked my books all around the hall before walking away and I sighed and got up slower. Reaching for my books as people started ot just walk around my hunched over figure.

People almost stepped on my fingers and I had to be very careful. Soon I heard someone shouting at others to move out of the way and then someone was grabbing my arm and helping me stand.

"Here." Draco said putting the other books in my hand and then leaning over and getting my other two and putting them on top. "Be careful Lovegood... not many people around here are nice... despite popular belief." He told me and then moved someone else out of the way and continued down the hall.

I walked slower, no longer skipping, and moving out of other peoples way. I got to my first class of the day, Herbology. I sat down, took notes, did the work and was out in no time. I walked to Defense against the Dark Arts class and did my notes there too. A Slytherin came and talked to me in that class, asked to borrow some notes later on back in the common room of Ravenclaw and I nodded to her and she told me her name was Alana.

I went on to the other classes, having lunch alone before the ending classes. I went to the common room just after last class and waited for Alana and she came in and actually smiled at me.

"Thank you Luna. I am a really slow writer and he just goes so fast with the note." She told me and I waved it off.

"I might write a little too sloppy but I can translate anything you need." I told her handing them over and she smiled and I took out my homework before sitting in the corner and finishing up.

I heard male laughter and kept writing on my parchment. "Found a friend have you Loonie?" I heard one of the older boys ask and I ignored them but heard a mumbled curse from Alana towards him and he whimpered as he fell to the floor.

"Don't call her that again you git." Alana warned him and lifted the curse before watching him scramble up and raise his wand to her.

"You better lower that wand or I will do much worse than a curse." I heard a menacing voice and saw not only Draco but Blaise walking in our common room.

"You're little cousin here Malfoy, isn't allowed to do that to anyone. Death eater or not-"

"I will not take any disrespect from a wanna be goody two shoes. Now go upstairs and forget this happened." Draco basically ground out getting in Micheals face and I blinked before focusing back on my work. "You good Alana?" He asked her and she nodded. "You Luna?"

"He's an arse like always. I am fine." I told him and then looked to Alana and gave her a small smile. "Thank you though." I told her and she waved it off.

"You're good people Luna, no matter what others say." Alana told me and then went back to copying my notes and I just went back to work. "You can leave now Draco. Hovering irritates me and you know it."

"Watch yourself cousin." He told her with narrowed eyes and then looked to me and gave me a softer look before disappearing upstairs with Blaise right behind him.

"You're his cousin?" I asked her almost quietly after a couple minutes and Alana looked up and sighed.

"I try not to let people know... most of those who do treat me different." She told me and I nodded and looked towards my notes.

"I know the feeling." I told her and finsihed my Herbology work before setting it aside. "I'll be right back can you jsut make sure no one takes my things?" I asked her and she nodded happily. I went towards the bathroom and went right into the stall and took a couple deep breaths.

I finished my business washed my hands and walked out letting them air dry after flicking most of the water off. I came out and Alana was pointing her wand at someone else in our year who had my bag in her hand.

"We do this every year it's fun." Emelia laughed and I stopped and looked at my bag.

"It's wrong. And that is coming from a Slytherin." Alana told her and yanked my bag and my papers fell to the floor. "Now go before you learn what real teasing it." Alana sneered and I walked closer.

"You don't have to do that Alana. Emelia is right, they do this every year. I guess I am used to it." I said and got to my knees picking all of my papers up and putting them in order.

"That doesn't make it right Luna. Your own house should be the one who looks out for you, not terrorize you." Alana said as Emelia walked away calling someone elses name.

"Thank you for taking care of my things though." I told her and sat back down across from her.

"Why do they do this to you Luna?" She asked and I shrugged.

"The same reason people call me Loony Lovegood, or a Loon, or Barmy... they think because I can see things, things that only people with my upbringing can see, I am weird. My father writes his own magazine and not all of his opinions are popular so that adds to it too I suppose." I said and shrugged and focused back on my work but i felt her eyes on me every now and then making sure I was alright or just waiting to see something else flicker across my face.

"You two ready for dinner?" I heard Draco Malfoy not an hour later. He was wearing his button up and his tie and slacks and his robes over them but that was it.

"I'm okay." I said noticing how he was talking to me and his cousin.

"Luna did you eat lunch?" Alana asked me because my stomahc had been growling lowly, lower than I thought she would hear, and I nodded.

"Not that long ago. I try and keep a scheduale. I always eat after I have done all the homework for the day." I said and knew I only had two papers left.

"Well how much do you have left?" Alana asked me and Draco turned and crossed his arms.

"Just two papers. I'll be fine. And you can keep my notes if you still need them." I told her and she gave me a small look before picking up a paper between us.

"I've been done coping your notes for almost 40 minutes Luna, are you sure you won't come to dinner with us?" Alana looked to Draco and I kept my eyes to my paper. "Come on, then we can go to the library and be alone." She told me and I gulped before shrugging and nodding.

"Come on then. Zambini is waiting for me." Draco said and I piled everything into my bag I would need later before walking out with Alana by my side and behind Draco. He bumped into people making others move out of the way and I had to admit it was nice to not be bumped into while just going to dinner.

"Come sit with me Luna, please?" Alana asked me and I looked towards the table that was basically full and then back to her before nodding.

I ate and Alana kept asking my questions about my hobbies and found most of them weird but she enver made fun of me for them.

"You're pathetic Loony." I heard someone spit out and I saw Pansy glaring at me. "What are you even doing at our table? Ravenclaws can't stand you anymore?" She laughed out.

"Enough Parkinson. Leave her be." I heard Draco tell her in a menacing tone and Alana smirked at her before turning and telling me about a book she had just started reading near the end of summer.

"Want to go to the library now?" Alana asked when I stopped eating.

"You can finish." I told her and she wiped her hands and set her plate aside.

"I am finished. Let's go." She told me and I nodded and stood up beside her.

"Be back before curfew." I heard Draco tell her and I made a note not to keep her longer if I needed it.

"You do know you are not my older brother right Draco?"

"I am the closest thing you have. And you heard what I told you Alana, in the Ravenclaw common room before curfew." He told her and I kept walking like it wasn't sort of cute he was bossing her around.

Well, being a responisble person with his cousin that is. Draco was always a bit more clsoed off. Always being mean to others, it was sort of nice to see him being nice to someone for a change.

"So, who do you prefer? Boys or girls?" She asked me and I looked at her and cocked my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked really not getting it? I like Harry, and Hermione and Ron, does that mean I like boys more than girls? But then I like Alana and Ginny too.

"I mean, if you were to date someone, would it be a boy or girl?" She asked me a little bit clearer and I blushed and hid my face.

"Definatly a boy... why do you ask?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Just because. I want to know more about you, not your hobbies right now. Like what is your favorite color?" She asked me and I thought it rather obvious.

"Yellow." I said and played with my hair and we got ot the library. She pulled me down more of the isles than I am used to and we sat near the restricted section.

"Mine is green, but not slytherin green, more like a grass green." She told me and I nodded happliy knowing there was a slight difference in color. "What is your favorite class?"

"Magical creatures." I told her with a wide smile.

"I sort of assumed that already. I really would like to see all of the ones you get to see." She told me and I shook my head immediatly.

"You have to pay a great price to see what I see all the time. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." She gave me a confused look and I pulled out my papers for classes.

"What do they look like?" She asked me and I searched over her face looking for any kind of hint she was messing with me before licking my lips.

"I drew them not that long ago... they are all in my room. I can show you them tomorrow if you like." I told her and she smiled and nodded.

"At breakfast?" She asked since that would be when we would see each other next.

"Sure. Let's just get done and back to the rooms." I said remembering how Draco wants her back there before curfew. we had two hours but for some reason I just thought we still woudn't make it. I only had two pages to do but she had three. I helped her with some of it and then we headed back. Being only a little bit late. We were let go with the head girl of Ravenclaw but I noticed Draco glaring at her before calling her over.

I went up to my room but found that it had been locked. I tried a couple spells but it wasn't working and I sighed and went down back to the common room and saw no one else there. I curled up and hugged one of the throw pillows thankful my socks were keeping my feet warm. My cloak was keeping the rest of me warm and I was just drifting off when I heard footsteps coming down.

"Lovegood? What are you doing down here again?" I heard Draco and sat up just a bit.

"They locked me out of the room." I told him and laid my head back down and he sighed. I heard his feet going up the stairs quickly and I was just falling asleep again when a whoosh of air hit my face. I sat up and saw Draco standing there.

"It's the least I could do. I very well can't give you my bed seeing as there are boys all around it, and you might be expelled, and let's just say, if you weren't with Alana, she would have missed curfew big time." He told me and walked towards the small kitchen getting a cup of water.

"Thank you." I said almost silently when he turned ot go back up. He paused but kept going up quickly. I curled under it smelling the fabric by habit as I breathed through my nose to relax. It smelled so clean and nice. I wonder if all his clothes smelled like this.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came with a rush of cold water soaking me to the bone. As well as Draco's blanket. A bunch of the first years had done it to be awarded or something from the older kids and it broke me. I rushed out of the common room and all the way out of the hallways until I got closer and closer to Hagrid's hut. I went around it and ran right into the forbidden forest.

I collapsed near a pond and took deep breaths. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, my wand in my pocket and Draco's blanket wrapped in my arms.

I tried a few spells to dry myself off and then tried some more on his blanket but none of it worked. I stayed out there well past breakfast, and first coupe classes. I made my way back when it was close to lunch because my stomach couldn't take any more pain from not having anything to eat. I went to the common room, no one, not even the teachers noticing my still wet face.

I went up and grabbed my clothes and changed and then set Draco's blanket out to dry and made a note to myself that I had to come and check on it before anyone else came back just in case they tried anything else with his blanket.

I went down for lunch not knowing where to sit but when I saw an angry Alana stand and make her way towards me I stopped in my tracks wondering what was wrong. "Where the hell have you been? You can't just disappear." She snatched my hand and pulled me along until we were sitting at the table and I just kept my head down, my long hair covering my face from the giggles and chuckles from the Ravenclaw table as they saw me. "Well?" She asked once we were sitting down.

"The older kids in Ravenclaw had the first years dump water on me to wake me up. I was locked out of my room last night and slept on the couch in the common room." I told her and she narrowed her eyes and then looked at the Ravenclaw table with a smirk forming on her lips.

"You know what…. I think I have a plan." She told me and then stood up and walked towards Draco who was talking wildly and loudly with his friends. I think they were talking about Quiditch but since he was on the other side and down a way from me I couldn't be quite sure.

"Luna." I heard Harry and looked his way and he waved me over and I just looked both ways before just waving him over. "What are you doing sitting at this table?" He asked me looking around at the other Slytherin and I shrugged.

"I have friends in Slytherin just like I do in Gryfindor. Why is that a problem?" I asked him wondering if he really would have a problem with me having friends in his rival house.

"Come and sit with us." He waved me over and I shook my head.

"I'm okay… plus I have to ask Alana something."

"Lovegood!" I heard Draco call and I looked down the table to him and he waved me closer and then looked at Harry and smirked.

"Call her by her name you git." Alana told him and then smiled at me and waved me closer.

"I'll talk to you later Harry." I said and stood up and walked down there.

"Is it true what she says? They woke you up this morning with freezing water?" He asked me and I nodded.

"They even got that blanket wet and none of the spells I used could dry it so I am just letting it dry on my bed." I didn't want to say the blanket he left me because- well I don't know. I didn't want him to be embarrassed. I at least knew it was his reputation to be mad and cruel to others.

"My blanket I let you use last night?" He asked me and I saw Alana give me a confused look as well as some of his friends.

"Yeah." I nodded after a moment.

"Alright then, we'll go with your plan Alana." He said and looked down and nodded to Blaise who automatically stood up.

"And what is that plan?" I asked looking to her and she gave me a wide smile that looked almost guilty.

I turned my attention to Blaise and he walked what seemed to be out of the great hall on the side where most of the Ravenclaw were sitting and each one of them started screaming and waving their hands around.

"What are you doing to them?" I asked when Draco and his friends all started to laugh. Alana was smirking and watching them with ease but it almost felt painful to watch.

"Blinding spell. It will only last 10 minutes. Calm down." Alana told me and I looked at the cruelty and winced again before standing up to leave the hall as well. "Luna!" She shouted after me when I reached over where I had been sitting with her and grabbed two apples before actually leaving.

"Luna!" I heard Hermonie shout and I stopped and looked at her but as she was looking at me she looked like she was accusing me of something and when she looked back at Draco and then to the Ravenclaw table I knew what she must be thinking. I turned back around and went towards the common room and then up and into my room.

An hour later I was hearing more and more of my housemates come back from last class and I was in bed, it was damp from where Draco's blanket had dried but I didn't care. I had folded that as well and marked it with his name and left it on a table near the boys' stairs.

I laid in bed until night came. No one messed with me this time and neither when I woke up. I got dressed like it was normal and then headed down for breakfast alone. I had some eggs and toast and then some pumpkin juice before heading to all of my classes. Alana had tried to speak to me but I shook my head and focused on the studies and then apologized to all of my teachers when they brought up my absence yesterday.

It was shocking to see Professor Snape actually look understanding when I told him that I just couldn't take being in class after my own house had made me cry that morning. It was a little shocking when he told me to come to him if it ever happened again and he would see to the punishment.

He was head of Slytherin…. But he would see to a Ravenclaws punishment? Just like Draco and Alana did yesterday.

What was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

"Be nice Draco, it couldn't hurt." I heard Alana telling her cousin as I trotted down the stairs the next morning.

I walked into the same room seeing them both standing there. Draco looked less than please, and Alana looked slightly nervous, which was sort of a sight to beheld.

"Luna… I didn't realize yesterday that you would take that payback so hard. Honestly-"

"I don't like seeing people be tortured." I whispered and looked away.

"It was not torture Lovegood, it was payback. What they have done to you for the past couple years is torture." Draco spat and I glared at him.

"What they have done is move my things, hide them around the castle… They never used curses on me. It has never gone that far, but it just might now." I told him as calmly as possible and he narrowed his eyes.

"Try sticking up for yourself… instead of getting me or my cousin to do it for you." He said before turning and walked out and I just watched him go.

"I didn't ask you to do anything." I said just before he reached the door and he paused before muttering something and then pushing the painting open to leave.

"I asked him to do something. I didn't think it was so bad at the time." Alana said and twiddled her thumbs and I looked down. "I promise not to do it again, I just don't want to lose the only friend I have that is friends with me for me and not to get to Draco or because of something else." She said and I looked at her and gulped.

"You have me as a friend as long as you never curse someone because of me again." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"How about some breakfast?" She asked and I nodded again and buttoned up my robes before walking towards the door and she linked her arm with mine as we walked out and then down the stairs.

"How is her father a blood traitor and now she is one of us?" I heard Pansy as we passed her and Draco and a couple more of his friends.

"Ignore the pratt she's just whiny." Alana called out loud enough for her to hear and I just walked towards the end of the hall really can't wait to be eating. I was starving.

"Thank you. I usually ignore her." I told her and she huffed.

"I hate Pansy, she is the most annoy git that ever walked the earth. Her parents have it drilled into her head that her and my cousin, of all people, will marry when they turn 18." She huffed and sat down and started dragging a lot of food onto her plate whereas I just grabbed a few pieces of toast and then the orange jam.

"They're going to marry?" I asked her after a while and she huffed.

"Draco won't agree to that. He said he has his eye on actually loving someone rather than marrying just because his father tells him to." She told me on a chance her mouth wasn't full.

"Can you fit anymore in there Alana?" I heard Blaise and I kept my head down eating my jam and toast.

"Shut it Zambini." She sneered and I blinked and ate my toast before moving to organizing my things in my bag. "I hate him so much." She muttered to me and I gulped.

"I don't like the fact that you can stick up for me so easily but I am scared to tell someone who insults you off." I told her almost quietly and she laughed lightly and looked at me.

"Luna, I can take care of myself. You can too if you tried a little bit. I know how scary it might be to stand up to someone, seriously, I am scared of my mother, but you just have to think to yourself… I would rather tell them to piss off than have them keep messing with me. Eventually they give you a little respect." She told me and winked and I gulped and felt my stomach turn. "Don't worry, I am not telling you to do that… I don't mind." She told me and patted my shoulder before putting the last of her food away. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's head to first class?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Harry, she's with her again." I heard Hermione and then looked over to them.

"Luna! Luna, can I talk to you for just a few minutes?" He stood up when he noticed I caught their eye and I looked to Alana who shrugged.

"I'll wait for you out in the hall." She told me and I nodded before going around and meeting him half way.

"Hi Harry." I said and he looked behind himself before behind me and then my eyes.

"Hi Luna, I was just- I was wondering if you would tell me why you're hanging around Alana… she's Malfoy's cousin you know?"

"I know, she is very nice actually. Has helped me when the other Ravenclaws have played pranks on me. They tried to take all my things the first day of classes and she told them it was cruel and horrible for them to do this against me since I am also a Ravenclaw." I said and rocked back and forth on my heels to my toes waiting.

"But yesterday when the rest of your house-"

"When the other Slytherin's got back at them for dumping ice cold water on me that morning? Oh, I already asked her not to curse my house. She told me she wouldn't." I said and blinked and waved it off.

"They dumped ice cold water on you?"

"And Draco's blanket, which is why he was mad as well yesterday."

"Why did you have Malfoy's blanket?"

"Because I had to sleep on the couch of course. They locked me out of my room that night and Draco had come down and thanked me for getting Alana into the house only a couple minutes after curfew and we hadn't gotten in trouble." I said and looked back. "I really should be going? Have I answered your question Harry?" I asked not sure that I had, mostly because I couldn't remember what he had actually asked.

"Yeah, sure, thanks Luna." He told me and I nodded before turning and skipping down the walk way and then out of the room and into the hall seeing Alana looking out onto the open quarter and I just walked up to join her.

"Do you ever wonder what it will be like when you're 17? I mean when you can use your magic outside of school? Where you would go, what you would be able to see?" She asked me and looked over. She was looking up into the sky and I watched her as she seemed to drift off.

"A little bit yes. I like to think about not being in school anymore, and what would happen." I agreed and she smiled at me and then down around the castle grounds.

"Let's get to class. It would be one class shorter until we are out of here." She said and I smiled and walked with her down the halls until we were at class.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lovegood!" I heard someone shout and I turned seeing a boy in my year from Ravenclaw advancing with a couple girls beside him. "You think that because you have a Slytherin friend you can have them torture your real housemates? What a pathetic excuse for a Ravenclaw. You're supposed to be loony, not stupid." He told me and then the girls giggled before pushing at me.

I tripped and landed on my back before the other girl kicked me in my shin, and then kicked my back and I rolled onto my stomach and into a fetal position while they laughed and kept kicking me. They weren't cursing me, but this would take longer to get over than a cursing.

"Listen good Loony, you tell anyone, especially those stuck up Slytherins you will get worse than this. The whole house is angry with you." The guy whispered after tugging my hood of my robe. He let go all of a sudden and I almost cracked my nose on the floor but my hands caught me and I just laid down flat again.

They started to run and I lifted my head and watched them all run, and then when they looked back they waved like we were friends, and then I slowly got up when they were fully out of view. I sat there in the middle of the corridor alone until I heard other doors being opened and I just picked myself up before getting out of the way.

I sat on the side of the corridor out of the way and kept my head down before getting up when less people were around and then walking to my next class. I tried to straighten up as I walked but it felt as if something was wrong with my hip. I rubbed it as I sat down in Potions.

Slughorn was going on and on about a seating chart. I sat down in my new seat before hearing a muttering angry Draco Malfoy sit next to me and I just kept my eyes forward before starting to copy things from the book and taking notes before going to collect everything for the potion Draco and I had to make now.

I felt a leg bump me and I dropped a flask trying to catch myself and I heard the same giggle from the hallway and looked to see the same girl. "Watch it Lovegood." She warned before turning on her heel and letting her hair flick side to side as she went back to her table with the other girl from before. I surveyed the rest of the room not seeing that guy thankfully.

"Are you okay Luna?" I heard Professor Slughorn and I gulped.

"Fine professor… just a slippery glass. I'm awful sorry. I'll clean it up right away." I told him and moved to my table and set the rest of the things down before going towards the broom and sweeping things easily to the corner and then moved to get another flask.

I walked back seeing Draco watching me and I looked away remembering this morning and then started with the potions and getting the mixtures just right.

He watched me intently. Not my face thankfully, just my hands. I was confident with the measurements. And when I reached up to pour it all into a bigger flask and winced before setting it back down and using my other arm.

"What was that?" I heard Draco and I just focused on pouring the rest of the mixture in before turning to him.

"What?" I asked him and waited until the other part of it was heating up slowly and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You switched hands for no reason. Or is there a reason Lovegood." He told me and I shrugged and winced again when my lower back was pulled tight. "What is wrong with you?" He asked me sitting forward and leaning towards me.

"Nothing." I told him and looked towards the heating flask and stirred it seeing a bit of steam coming for it but it needed to boil.

"You're a bad liar Lovegood."

"And as I recall you don't care about what happens to me. You told me so this morning." I told him and he seemed shocked before looking around.

"Did she hurt you when she bumped you?" He asked me and I looked towards the girls who were obviously just messing around with their potion.

"No. Not when she bumped me." I said before looking down at the table.

"But she did hurt you. When?" He asked getting a little angrier and I looked towards him before shaking my head. "Why aren't you just telling me?"

"I just told you. You just said this morning you didn't really care. Why do it now? To distract yourself from boredom of this class?" I asked him and he narrowed his eye before grabbing the glove to grab the heated flask when it just started to boil before pouring it into the flask that was big for me but just about his height when he stood.

He poured it in and soon the entire room smelled of flowers and clean linen. Like him… and my perfume. I kept that revelation to myself as Slughorn started telling the rest of the class that we had achieved the harmonious potion. Apparently since we both made it, it had a little bit of both of our essence.

I went back to taking notes on all of what Professor said and I just ignored Draco's glances.

"Wait a minute." He tugged on my hood and I sat back down and waited for everyone started to leave the class. The two girls walking past the table nodded at me and then looked back over their shoulder before officially exiting and I kept my eyes away from Draco.

"Can I go?" I asked him when we were alone and he hadn't said anything.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded and I shook my head. "Luna, tell me now." He ground it out and I winched at his tone and he got closer to my face. "Just nod if they hurt you." I did. "With spells?" I shook my head. "With what?" He asked lowly and I gulped before shaking my head and getting up. He wasn't prepared for me leaving so I got all the way towards the door before he grabbed me again but this time not my hood. This time one arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back making me yelp and then crouch over in pain and he immediately let me go but I couldn't move.

"Don't." I pushed at his hands when he tried to pull me along and I rubbed my back where his hand and elbow had come in contact and he narrowed his eyes at me and moved my robe back away and then lifted my shirt where some bruising was already forming. "Don't." I said again before leaving his stunned figure behind and rushing to my next class yet again.

I sat down with a Gryffindor and took notes and read and did the rest of the work and started on the homework before going right to lunch. I walked into the corridor from class and saw Alana walking right to me and linking her arm with mine.

"Draco already found me… you have bruises I am sure you didn't have when we left each other first class." She told me and pulled me outside and I looked around not seeing any Ravenclaw near us.

"They told me that I couldn't tell any Slytherin about what they did to me." I told her and rubbed my arm slightly.

"What did they do? Did they hex you Luna? Tell me. I feel so bad. If we really hadn't spelled them then they wouldn't have done that to you!" She said and covered her mouth and I actually thought she was going to start crying but her eyes turned angry before she set them on me. "What exactly did they hex you with?"

"They didn't use magic." I told her and looked away.

"Then what did they do to cause brui-" She stopped and her eyes narrowed even more before she turned on her heel, grabbing my arm and then pulling me behind her. "Which one?" She asked me as we came across a bunch of Ravenclaws.

"Don't." I said shaking my head again and she narrowed her eyes.

"No Luna, they shouldn't! Which one… tell me or they will all get punched." She told me and I looked for the faces before shaking my head.

"They aren't there." I said seriously and she looked at all of them before crossing her arms and letting them all pass us. None of them bumped me or her just made snide remarks about me being with her under their breaths.

"Luna, come sit with us." I heard Hermione and looked towards her, Harry, and Ron. They all seemed to be focused on Alana more than me so I shook my head when Hermione first looked at me. "Luna what's wrong?"

"Back off Granger." Alana turned and glared at her.

"What is your problem?" Ron came up defending Hermione yet again and I gulped.

"Just drop this Alana." I told her and she looked towards me before waving me forward.

"Go eat with them. I have to talk to Draco for a little bit." She told me and I blinked before shaking my head. Draco would know who I was hit by.

"I'm fine eating with my friend Hermione. It's alright." I said and reached my arm out for Alana to wrap hers around mine. She took a second looking between me and the other three before wrapping her arm around mine and walking with me to where we have eaten for the past couple days.

"What's wrong with going to eat with them?" She asked me and I just looked at her and then shook my head before reaching for some food.

I heard Draco laugh and looked up seeing him passing Harry and making faces and being childish and when he turned back around and caught my eye his smile fell and he looked towards Alana and then me before straightening up and then walking past us.

Alana didn't seem to see him and then walked towards the end of the table with the others of his class and ate simply without looking our way.

"I am going to talk to Draco." She told me as I stood with her.

"He said he didn't care anymore just this morning Alana." I told her and she sighed and picked at her food.

"He is still my cousin. If I need to ask him something I will ask him something Luna. Why don't you just come with me. I am not going to ask him anything about you." She told me and I gulped when she looked worried. "Does he know something I don't?" She asked me and I shrugged rather than telling her no. If I had done that she would have known, I was lying. "Fine, let's go." She said and I nodded and walked slower behind her before she called out his name and asked him something I didn't quite catch.

He stood up, grabbing an apple and grabbing his bag before waving us forward on the other side of the table. Alana huffed and walked forward and I followed behind her yet again and once we were in the hallway I ignored their conversation. I looked up and down the halls instead.

"Make sure those girls stop picking on her Alana." Draco called when Alana came towards me.

"Which girls?" She asked and I looked towards Draco and he narrowed his eyes at the two of us.

"The Ravenclaw girls that are in her first class. Slughorn…. I don't know… bland brunettes." He told her and shrugged after making eye contact with me.

"Those girls are the ones that gave you the bruises?" She asked me and I sighed and looked away before just going down the halls. I didn't skip since my hip still hurt pretty back. I walked to the astronomy tower and looked out at the rest of the castle grounds before sitting down letting my feet hang off the edge.

I sat there for a long time. The sun was going down, I had missed my classes, and I was getting really cold. I stood up but as soon as I did I heard feet running towards me. I barely saw the hands coming to push me over. I caught myself on the railings and held on for dear life as laughter echoed from the stairwell.

"Help!" I shouted and then cried as I tried to lift myself up but failed when the soreness from the bruises in my back started hurting even more. "Someone!" I shouted again and I knew no one would hear me because my voice was so hoarse. I looked down and whimpered at the height before wrapping both of my arms around the metal bars.

I was so high up… my back and arms were sore and I knew I couldn't hold on forever.


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to pull myself up calling out for help again. "Please…" I whispered like it would make a difference. I started to whistle knowing more people could hear that sound rather than a help.

"Luna? Are you still up here?" I heard Alana and looked towards the opening to see her peeking in.

"Alana." I called out and chocked on a sob and she rushed over.

"What happened?" She asked me and I sobbed again and she smoothed my face. "Hold on… I can't pull you back up by myself. Draco is outside I am going to run and get him. Please just hold on for a little while longer." She practically begged me and took off before I could answer her. I could hear her screaming for her cousin all the way down.

"Luna! Luna!" I heard him shout the same time I heard flapping wings. I looked back and saw a thestral coming closer looking at me. "Luna look at me… okay? Give me your hand." I heard Draco and I looked up to see real fear settling in his eyes. I knew he couldn't see the thestral so I wouldn't scare him more.

I took a couple deep breaths before letting one hand go and up towards his outstretched hand. He clasped it and nodded when he pulled me up. I tried to get footing on this side but the railing was of no help and I just tried to lift myself but Draco almost lost his grip.

"Alana grab her other hand now." He seethed out and once she did and helped steady me. He wrapped one arm around my middle the first chance he got and then pulled me over the railing and fell right to the ground deep breathing and holding me close as he leaned us against the side of the tower.

Alana was laying on the ground breathing deep and I was still sobbing and I turned right into Draco's chest and he shushed me and smoothed over my hair. "What happened?" Alana asked me and I looked towards her keeping a tight hold on Draco like I did the railing.

"Someone pushed me over when I started to stand up." I said and Draco shushed me again when I sobbed out the last bit and he held me tighter.

"Let's get you checked out Luna." He whispered and lifted me up and I clung to him when he moved to set my feet down to help balance me but it did little good and he lifted me right back into his arms. He went down the stairs with me in his arms with ease. Alana following close behind us and we went right to Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh dear what has happened?" She asked seeing me and I just wiped my face.

"You have to get the headmaster. Someone just tried to push Luna over the edge of the astronomy tower." Alana told her and she gasped.

"Oh dear… you'll need a calming brew." She whispered and touched my cheeks and then my throat and nodded. "Alana please go get Headmaster and you Draco, get McGonagall." She said dismissing them and I sat on the bed and clung to the mattress.

"Right away." Draco muttered and I sat there and basically shook as I watched Madam Pomfrey move about, mixing things before focusing back on me.

"You need to relax dear. You've had quite a scare." She told me and offered up the lovely smelling brew. I took it noticing my own hands were still quite shaky. I tipped it back and slowly sipped it. "Down it dear, you're going to need it after the headmaster asks you the questions." She told me and I nodded.

"Luna, dear are you alright. Mr. Malfoy has told me what has happened. Who threw you over the tower?" McGonagall asked coming in right away and I just gulped.

"I didn't get to see him. I was standing up still looking at the view when I just heard them running. I turned but it just sent me over the edge." I whispered looking down and I heard her sigh and ask Madam Pomfrey what she had given me.

Draco came closer.

"Don't be scared of what they will do to you Luna. They took it too far this time. You could have died. Tell her-"

"I really don't know Draco. Honestly. I wouldn't lie about this." I cut him off and felt a wave of dizziness hit me and I leaned back on the bed and almost falling back but Draco was up and grabbing me as fast as a blur.

"C'mon and lie down Luna." He seemed to starting to whisper and I just curled into the pillow and yawned. "Sleep peacefully." He whispered to me and I started to blank out when I heard Dumbledore's voice coming towards the bed but it drowned out by the rushing of water like a stream.

 _I was sleeping. Dreaming. I was by a small river laughing with Alana when a happy shout echoed through the trees. I turned just in time to see Draco run towards a small cliff before landing in the water with a swift plop._

 _I giggled as his head emerged from the water laughing before spitting out water and then wadding closer. "Come on in." He waved and it was so strange yet, comforting, to see Draco smiling. Especially at me. Or at least in my direction. I kind of liked it. That's a lie. I liked it a lot._

 _"_ _Go and swim with him… you know you want to." Alana bumped my elbow and I smiled before standing up. "Have fun with your boyfriend." She called after me and I turned to her with a confused expression. I shook it off and turned back around but instead of walking in like I planned to do I was now on a cliff. Much higher than what Draco had just jumped off._

 _"_ _I can't." I mumbled after hearing Draco shout for me to come in again._

 _I heard laughter again and felt hands at my back pushing me off the cliff. The water disappeared instantly and I was back on the astronomy tower. I cried and covered my face._

"Luna!" I felt arms around me, a hand on my cheek and Draco's voice calling my name and asking me to calm down and focus on him. But I couldn't.

"You're okay… Luna… listen to me… you're not falling. No one is going to hurt you." I heard Draco's words finally and started to calm down. I felt the covers around my fingers. I had a death grip on them like they would save me.

"I was back on the tower… I didn't catch myself in time." I breathed shaking my head and he shushed me again.

"Luna dear, would you feel comfortable with or without Mr. Malfoy here with you while I ask you about this all over again. I know you just woke up, and from a nightmare as it is… but the sooner we know all the details, the sooner we can catch who tried to do this to you." I heard Headmaster Dumbledore and I looked at him before shrugging about the question.

"Where's Alana?" I asked reaching up and rubbing my chest. It was starting to hurt from my heavy breathing and sobbing earlier.

"She fell asleep while you fell asleep. I had Professor Snape take her to your quarters." Dumbledore told me and I nodded at his answer. "So, what happened?"

"I was just admiring the view. But then it started to get colder and dinner was starting so I stood to go to down from the astronomy tower but as soon as I had stood, I heard rushing footsteps. I turned to see who it was but they had already pushed me so I was looking for something to grab onto while they fled. I don't know who it was. Or if it was a boy or girl." I said sadly and started picking at the blanket.

"And how long were you up there before Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Black found you?" He asked me and I tried to think about it.

"Not more than 15 minutes." I told him and he nodded.

"So neither of them might have seen who pushed you?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I could be wrong about the times." I told him sheepishly and looked back down to the blanket.

"I must ask you to try and think a bit harder-"

"Albus, we have another problem." I heard McGonagall and I looked towards her. She gave me an apologetic expression before looking to the headmaster who had already turned so I couldn't see his face.

"Stay with her Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore ordered and I looked towards Draco who looked ready to get up and follow them out. "Make sure she falls back asleep." His parting words made my eyes go wide.

"I don't want to sleep." I started looking towards Draco who was still kneeling on the side of my bed.

"It's just a nightmare Luna. If you have another I will wake you… okay?" He asked me and I shook my head again.

"A nightmare that could have actually happened to me." I told him and pulled my knees to my chest and looked to the other empty beds.

"Then maybe that brew didn't help you. When I was young, and my father scared me… my mother would read me stories… take my mind from what had happened. Made me forget the thing I was scared of so I could sleep and dream of a different world." He told me and I felt slightly shocked he even shared that with me before he got up and went towards the small bookshelf in the cupboard. It was mainly used for visitors who were waiting to see their friends.

He grabbed a random one and came closer to me. I reached up to take it but my hands were shaking so bad he sighed and motioned for me to scoot over.

I did. "Now, I will read since you can't hold the book still enough. Just get comfortable." He told me and I nodded and looked at the empty chair he could have used but he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and moved me so I was laying slightly on his chest and slightly on his abdomen. "Once upon a time a young man wished so hard to find the love of this life on an evening star that she turned into a beautiful woman right before his eyes." He went on to tell the tale of how the evening star made her sacrifice by taking the worst unforgivable curse and the gods above made her the moon. I dozed off half way through but I knew the story.

Oddly enough that is where my father, and my mother, used to tell me I got my name from.

I dreamed this time that I was the star, and Draco was the man.


	8. Chapter 8

"I only read her to sleep. Calm down." I heard Draco whisper before my pillow started moving.

"And you just so happen to be in the same bed and her laying on you?" I heard Alana and blinked my eyes open seeing the two of them now standing next to each other not paying any attention to me.

"She was scared. You had already fallen asleep. I let her lean on me before she fell asleep." Draco spat before looking down at me with a sneer before seeing I was awake. "I'm going to Dumbledore." He muttered losing his sneer seeing my eyes open and then walking away quickly.

"How are you Luna? Draco said you woke up again?" She said moving to take a seat in the empty chair.

"I had a nightmare. I woke back up, talked with the headmaster, before he told Draco to make sure I got more sleep. He had to go and see about something else. What was it?" I asked her and she seemed hesitant to answer. "Alana?"

"The castle has kicked out everyone from the Ravenclaw wing." She told me and I gave her a worried look.

"Everyone?" I asked and she nodded.

"Not even the Slytherin can enter anymore." She told me and I sighed and laid back.

"What's going to happen?"

"They are going to set us all up in the Great Hall." She told me and I nodded. I moved to sit up and she stood quickly. "Where are you going?" She asked me and I gave her a look of confusion.

"To go gather my things before the others hide them around the castle." I said and grabbed my shoes someone must have taken off for me and slipped them on easily.

"I'll come with you."

"I would hope so, what would you do in here all by yourself?" I asked her and laughed when she smirked and looked around.

"You're getting snarky." She told me and I smiled back.

"I don't want to be the girl they pick on anymore.' I told her and she smiled even wider.

"Good." She told me and I just nodded and stood on wobbly legs. "Gotcha." She told me and I gripped her arm as she helped steady me. "Do you want to get something to eat first?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"After. Not many people will still be collecting their things right now." I told her and she gave me a small nod.

"Let me just leave a note for Draco." She told me and I looked away and nodded as I got even more steady on my feet.

"Why?" I asked after she wrote it.

"Dumbledore has instructed the two of us to watch over you. He trusts Draco and I with your care since we were there to save you." She told me and I nodded to her. "Let's go then. I told him we would meet him for breakfast." She said and I nodded again and we walked, me a lot slower than normal when we passed random people.

"My things aren't here." I whispered seeing absolutely nothing in front of the painting going into the Ravenclaw common room. I sighed and walked forward and the painting opened making me cock my head to the side. "I thought you said it didn't open for others." I said walking in.

"It didn't. Not even for Dumbledore." She said coming closer. She looked as shocked as her tone sounded. "Did you even say the password?"

"No, I walked towards the door." I whispered before pushing the painting inward so I could walk in.

"Luna!" She called out and grabbed my hand before shaking her head.

"Then come with me." I told her and pulled her in and looked around.

It was dark, it looked as if a few trunks were just inside and I walked forward looking for mine but not seeing it. "This is Draco's." She said pointing at a deep green trunk with a DM scrawled on top.

"Should we bring it out?" I asked and the painting slammed shut and I jumped and Alana grabbed my arm with both hands. "Does that mean we can stay in here?" I asked looking around at the castle walls. The paintings were all empty like even those people were kicked out.

"Luna!" I heard Helena and turned to see her going through the wall easily.

"Helena? What is going on?" I asked and she looked to Alana.

"She is the one who saved you. Her and that Malfoy pureblood?" She asked me and I nodded. "You three and those you trust are now only allowed in these quarters. I have made it so. No one tries to kill you my dear friend." She told me coming down to basically float in front of me.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked her and she sighed and shook her head.

"I heard about it. I was near Dumbledore's office when he was told. I came to listen in on what all has gone on. Your Ravenclaw housemates are vile and do not deserve to represent my mother's house." She told me and sneered before seeming to clear her mind. "And you and your cousin Alana, you have my utmost gratitude." Helena actually bowed towards Alana who looked shocked before looking at me.

"Are you saying you'll let Draco, Alana, and I all sleep in here?" I asked and she nodded once.

"As well as whoever they and yourself trust to sleep in close quarters." She added and I smiled, wishing I could hug her before turning to Alana.

"I trust Draco… if he trusts anyone that is up to him." She told me and I nodded and looked down at his trunk.

"We should get to breakfast and then tell Dumbledore what Helena wishes." I mumbled thinking he might be worried if he was given responsibility over me. And on top of that his cousin.

"I will speak to the headmaster. He does not get to know my wishes; he will know my decree." She told us before disappeared through the wall and I looked towards Alana who sighed.

"You have powerful friends Luna." She told me and I smiled slightly and nodded.

"She was the first ghost I found and talked to in my first year." I told her and she nodded and walked towards the painting that opened easily. We walked through before it slammed shut again.

Alana and I walked to the Great Hall as fast as possible. Draco was pacing just outside and sighed loudly when he saw the two of us. "We have good news dear cousin, don't worry."

"What is good news? Someone come forward and admit what they did to Luna?" He asked looking me over as if to make sure I was still okay.

"No… but we are allowed in the Ravenclaw house." She said and I nodded when he gave me a 'are you serious' look.

"And how is that?" He asked with a small chuckle before crossing his arms.

"Helena Ravenclaw is Luna's friend. She has the power to kick people out."

"And since she knows you and Alana saved me she trusts you. She is allowing you guys to choose a couple people you trust to be able to go back and forth as well." I said looking from Alana and then to Draco who looked a little confused.

"What?"

"Helena is Rowena's daughter. She has kicked out all the other Ravenclaws but Luna, and us." Alana told him slowly and he gave her a glare.

"Just come see." I said knowing he still didn't understand. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him wanting to rush since I was still hungry.

Eventually I was just clasping his hand as we wound out way around the halls and up the stairs and then we were in the right place I looked towards the painting and it opened before I said a word. "Did they fix it?"

"No Mr. Malfoy… The Grey Lady seems to think that she can kick out a whole house because one student has been mistreated." I heard Dumbledore and turned to see him coming closer.

"Mistreated is putting it mildly isn't it? I almost died because someone in my house seemed to think it funny. Or maybe they thought no one would miss my existence. Unless the person who pushed me has come forward I do not feel safe around my other housemates." I didn't mean to snap, but him calling my almost fall to my death a minor mistreatment made me stand strong.

"Ms. Lovegood, I was not implying that we have found-"

"Then you understand my reasoning for not wanting to be around someone who has tried to kill me. Maybe I should leave this school altogether Headmaster. Let people who have picked on me my entire time here have their nice comfy beds while I drop out and-"

"Luna." I heard Draco call and I turned my slight glare at him and he seemed shocked.

"I am done being pushed around. I am done coming second to others. I matted just as much as those other classmates and I will not tolerate being put under those who have wronged me." I told Draco as well as Dumbledore before hearing clapping from down the stairs.

"Now there is my granddaughter. Striking as her mother." I inhaled sharply as I saw my father's mother come closer. McGonagall right behind her.

"Nana what are you doing here?" I asked her backing up as she got closer but only bumping into Draco who cupped my shoulders to stop me from going too far.

"My old friend sent me an owl as soon as you fell asleep last night. Minerva said someone tried to kill you!" She said and turned to scowl at Dumbledore. "Have you found the offender yet Albus? Or are you offending my granddaughter?"

"That's your grandmother?" I heard Alana ask and I nodded not making eye contact. She was my mother's worst nightmare. My grandmother, Roxanne Lovegood, a pureblood that wasn't afraid to let others know it. She had the same mentality as The Malfoy's and the Black's… and just about any other Slytherin family. But it was a bit toned down since my mother came into the picture. Her and my mother didn't agree on much. I remember that very well.

After my mother's death things changed even more for her. She was only allowed to see me on certain holidays. Muggle holidays. She grew to love the muggle holidays and I started to tell her more and more about things I learned.

"Roxanne, should we go and –"

"No Albus, I think you should answer my question." She stated and walked closer. She was very short but ever so intimidating.

"We have not-"

"And what is stopping you from using a potion on all the ungrateful idoti-"

"Nana! Can I talk with you for a moment?" I cut her off and she narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore one more time before she followed me into the painting. "We're fine… I'll be out in a minute." I told Alana when she looked a bit worried.

"We'll be waiting." She said talking about herself and Draco.

"Who was it deary… tell me." I sighed and went to sit down and covered my face.

"I do not know nana, I had by back to them and then I was over the railing trying to grab something." I told her and she sighed and started pacing.

"And those Slytherins? What are they doing here?"

"Alana is my friend and Draco is her cousin. They saved me." I told her and she seemed to nod before looking around.

"This is what you have been living in. Oh gosh child this is horrid." She said and moved towards an empty painting. "You could always move in with me… I could teach you-"

"And I would be even more weird in the eyes of everyone in the magical world." I snapped and she gasped.

"You are not weird. You have your eyes wide open. You have seen things that grown men cower in fear of. You can see things that others can't. My dear you have the power to do whatever it is that you want." She told me and came closer to pet my hair down like it was sticking up or something.

"That's not how others in my class see me. They see me as a freak nana. I can see things because I witnessed my mother's death. They believe me loony. In fact, more and more people are calling me that instead of my actual name."

"And what do you do in return."

"Well I usually ignore them… but not anymore. I know that is what my father has taught me… to be the bigger person, but not anymore. I am still of Lovegood blood. I am a pureblood. And no pureblood should have taken any insults. Nor should anyone else of blood status." I said and looked around. "I won't be nice and frilly anymore. I will stick up for myself, and I will start by asking the Headmaster for a change in Houses. Seems even the Slytherin have a protective instinct towards me. Might as well follow your rein." I told her and she smiled at me like I had just told her I was going to graduate tomorrow, get married, be Mistress of the Ministry and have as many great grandbabies as she wanted.

"There is my Luna." She said and came forward to kiss my forehead.

 **THINKING THAT HER NANA WOULD BE JUDI DENCH...**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe that was your grandmother." Alana whispered yet again and I looked at my food and took a bite of eggs.

"Yes it was her grandmother for fucks sake Alana." Draco glared at her before looking towards me like he wanted to ask me a question. But he held it back and started eating his own food and then looking around.

"Did you see Dumbledore's face? He looked sacred of your grandmother."

"Dumbledore and my nana don't like each other, never have." I told her not even knowing the reason myself.

"You sure you want to leave Ravenclaw?" Alana asked me almost softly a couple moments later and I nodded and kept eating.

"It never felt good to be in that house. I don't know where Dumbledore will put me though." I lied knowing that my nana would insist on me being in Slytherin.

"Given your grandmother was a Slytherin and your grandfather, and that she is here now you'll probably be limped in with us." Draco muttered and I looked at him before seeing some Ravenclaws looking at the three of us over her shoulder and glared. "What? It's true." He said and I looked back towards him.

"I wasn't glaring at you… I was glaring at them." I nodded behind him and he turned his head and sighed.

"Those would be your peers." Draco said sending them a look as well.

"Who are you going to invite to the Ravenclaw wing?" Alana asked and I focused back on Draco as he looked back towards us as well.

"Zambini, Crabbe, Goyal… " He said and seemed to look around and I just looked back down to my plate before finishing.

"It's time for first class students! Hurry now!" I heard McGonagall and looked to the door to see her alone. My nana not being anywhere in sight. "Miss Lovegood, you be sure to stick with Mr. Malfoy until lunch." She told me and I felt confused. "For your own safety." She added before turning and leaving.

"I am prepared now; I don't need someone to protect me." I whispered and kept walking. Draco keeping up easily.

"It's a precaution Luna… if more than one person comes after you this time… I am there." He told me as Alana patted my shoulder.

"I have to get going though. Be careful." She told me and I noticed a look towards her cousin before she rushed off to class.

Draco and I walked next to each, and as it got more and more crowded in the halls, he grabbed my hood to keep track of me. More and more people kept bumping into me and I noticed most of them weren't even Ravenclaws. Just Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

No Slytherin were in these halls, and if they were they kept clear.

"Almost late Ms. Lovegood. Glad that you are feeling okay enough to join us." Professor Slughorn acknowledged as he came out of his class to close the door.

"Thank you." I nodded to him and then walked in realizing that Draco had put pressure on my back rather than just holding onto my hood.

"Now class, we are going to be talking about more techniques. You don't slice, you chop. You don't squish you press down on." Slughorn basically shouted at us and I started taking small little notes before leaning my head on my hand and getting tired. I shouldn't be. I slept a lot.

I had my eyes closed when suddenly my stool cracked on the back side and sent me to the floor. Everyone turned to look at me on the floor as Draco reached to help me up. I heard giggles and turned to glare at the two girls who had kicked me the day before. I didn't dare tattletale, but as Draco gave me his chair and went to get the extra chairs from one of the high cabinets.

I focused on them thinking about something I could do in return. Slughorn was focused on gathering all the things he was now going to show us rather than just write that down. Suddenly I got an idea and smirked before taking my wand from behind my ear and tapping it like I was bored before whispering a confringo charm and making their notebooks for the entire term turn into flames. I quickly set my wand back behind my ear before anyone could see and tried to fake shock.

"Who did that?" Slughorn ordered an answer and I looked around before looking him right in the eye so he didn't think I was cowering away. "Just- don't do it again." He announced when no one came forward.

"Not bad Lovegood." Draco muttered and I looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said seriously and I focused back on the techniques Slughorn was trying to show all of us.

"Luna." I heard Slughorn call once he dismissed everyone and I looked over at him and he waved me closer. Draco sat back down and waited and I just walked towards the desk Slughorn was now sitting at.

"Yes Professor?" I asked him and waited not staring but not blinking too much.

"That wasn't you was it?" He asked me and I gave him an even more confused look.

"What professor?" I asked him and he looked towards the door.

"The notebooks on fire. Was it you or was it Draco?" He asked me and I felt even more confused.

"Why would we do that?" I asked him and he sighed and looked at me intently but he was getting nothing but my normal 'confused' look.

"What happened with your chair?" He asked me and I faked a giggle.

"I was leaning back silly me… Draco even warned me that it might break… and it did." I said and stopped giggling and he sighed but nodded.

"I'm sorry for keeping you after Luna, go on." He waved me forward and I waved and told him to have a good day before quickly walking out of the class and seeing Draco pacing outside in the empty hallway.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"But I don't have the next class with you." I said knowing that I didn't.

"You do now. We have all our classes together… I asked Dumbledore for the transfers. You know… for your protection." He added and I saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Of course." I nodded and we got closer to the crowds of people. This time instead of holding onto my hood he pulled me in and tucked me under his arm.

He smelled like his blanket, nice and clean, but also slight peppermint like gum and also a trace of something sweet. I didn't know what it was but it smelled so inviting.

AND I TAKE IT BACK I THINK MERYL STREEP WOULD BE THE BEST GRANDMOTHER FOR LUNA SINCE SHE ALSO HAS THE SAME HAIR COLOR...; please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

Walking to the great hall with Draco still basically hugging me close after our last class together. Alana was sitting around alone and looking around before spotting us. She waved me closer and I moved faster to get out of Draco's hold to sit down first. She was across the table, and then Draco sat next to me and looked around.

"How was your morning?"

"Someone set fire to a couple peoples notebooks in Slughorns." Draco said and I turned and glared at him.

"Why?"

"They made me fall out of my chair…." I said and she looked confused.

"Wait? Luna, you did that?" She asked and I nodded before looking around the table for something to eat. I saw a sandwich and pulled it onto my plate.

"And then lied to Slughorn about it. Very well." Draco added and I looked at him. "Other than that it was okay." He said and I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my sandwich and half way through, after they had started eating as well, and then I felt eyes on me.

I ignored it the best I could until it started to get annoying. I looked around quickly and noticed a couple Hufflepuff girls looking at me and whispering. Behind them there was some Ravenclaws glaring at me while they talked and then noticed I was looking and then put their heads down.

"What's going on here?" I heard Ron's voice and turned to see him just after taking a bite.

"What do you want Weasel?" I heard Draco ask before turning fully to look at him. I finished my mouthful before turning and seeing Harry and Ron standing there.

"Why are you and Luna so close now?" Ron asked and I huffed.

"You mean boy wonder doesn't know about it?" Draco asked with a fake gasp and then laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"What is it?" Harry asked and I sighed and looked towards Alana.

"I just said-"

"I am pretty sure that this has to do with Luna, so why doesn't she tell me that she either doesn't want me to know, or worry." Harry cut him off and he laughed and waved me forward.

"Someone tried to kill me and Draco and Alana saved me." I said simply and then took another bite of my food letting him take in the news.

"How Loony are you? You just said that like it was completely normal!" Ron basically shouted and I turned and glared at him.

"You Ronald have no right to call me that, let alone tell me what normal is! Why are you worried about little Loony Lovegood anyways? If you think that calling me that and questioning my sanity will make me want to be your friend, or help you, or anything of the such in the future like last year you can move on and forget about me." I said standing and pushing at his chest.

"Jeeze I told you Harry, bloody mad this one. Doesn't even care when someone is worried-"

"Why don't you go and see to the brain of your group, she'll let you know how to talk to a girl." Draco advised and touched my arm and pulled me back before standing up beside me.

"Luna, why don't you come with us-"

"And be around Ron who thinks I am crazy?" I asked and huffed before rolling my eyes and turning to sit down.

"Luna you know that I don't think that. We see-"

"We see things that you won't admit to like I do. You don't mind being my friend when it is convenient Harry." I said not even turning back and looking towards my plate before picking at my food.

I heard them shuffle away and then Draco sat back down and I just continued to play with my food before eating the rest of my sandwich and then looked at the empty plate.

"How long until next class?" I asked just wanting this day to be over already. The hospital bed wasn't all that comfortable, and when Draco joined in, it was just crowded.

"About 20 minutes." Alana said and I sighed. "Want to go somewhere else?" She just asked me and I just nodded. "Draco go tell your friends that you trust them and they can sleep in Ravenclaw. We'll see you in our next class." She told him and stood up.

I got up and got out from the table and started walking towards the doors while Alana kept up on the other side and I just kept walking, Alana being beside me.

"Where are we going?" She asked me when we kept walking.

"I just need to get away from your cousin. He has been smothering me." I told her and sighed when we got near the clock tower and in the open air. I walked towards a bench and sat down before sighing and pulling my knees up.

"Are you okay Luna?" She asked me coming closer and I felt the tears prick my eyes and I shook my head before tucking my head into my knees.

"Draco watches me like at any moment someone is going to do the unforgivable curses on me." I muttered and shook my head. "Someone really tried to kill me last night Alana." I whispered letting it settle in me and I let the tears break free.

"No one is going to hurt you again Luna. I promise." She whispered and started hugging me and rubbing my back.

"I need to suck this up… I can't let them see that they almost broke me." I whispered knowing that my dad always used to phrase it that way. I could still hear him telling me 'no matter what Luna, hold your head up high, they haven't and will not break you'.

"You're far from broken Luna. You're just a little cracked around the edges. The only thing that can break you is yourself." She told me and I laughed and wiped my face yet again before sighing and looking around.

"Can we stay out here for a little bit? That way it's only a short walk to Hagrid's?" I asked her and she sighed and nodded happily.

"I hate going down those stairs only to come back up after class." She told me and leaned back and let her head fall back.

"At least tomorrow is Saturday." I said and smiled.

"What do you like to do on the weekends?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"Anything interesting." I told her and she sighed.

"Like going to Hogsmead or staying in, or what?" She asked me and I shrugged again and giggled.

"I don't mind anything. I really don't." I said and she nodded.

"So can we go to Hogsmead tomorrow?" She asked me and this time I nodded.

"What are we going to do there?" I asked her and she shrugged and laughed when I waited.

"We'll stay away from Draco if that's what you want... but he'll be there regardless." She told me and I shrugged.

"Why is he taking protecting me so seriously?" I asked her and looked around.

"I don't know… it's the first time someone has trusted him enough. I mean it's your life he has to protect. He is taking it very seriously, as he should." She told me and I put my legs back down and looked around.

"And he has to do it while holding my hood as we go through a crowd?" I asked her and she cracked a wide smile before coughing.

"He's serious about protecting you Luna. I am not going to tell you that you should be grateful but he did save your life yesterday." She told me and I gulped and nodded.

"He just, he's- ugh I don't know. Not annoying but it's weird." I said and looked at her and then away and then back at her.

"That's Draco. He isn't good with people that he hasn't know his whole life. He doesn't know how to open up." She told me and I nodded kind of understanding that.

"If only he just relaxed. It's like he is guarding me from everything. Did you see how when I pushed Ron he stood up and pulled me back like he was going to hurt me or something?" I asked and she sighed and nodded.

"But he doesn't like Ron, or Harry." She told me and I shrugged.

"They were my friends, well, not really Ron, but Harry is, was, I don't know what to say about that friendship." I said and shook my head.

"You have a friend in me, and a beginning one in Draco." She told me and I just nodded at her.

"Luna! Alana!" I heard Draco shouting just before he rounded the corner and spotted the tow of us. "I thought you would be somewhere close by. Next time tell me you'll be coming all the way out here!" He shouted even as he got closer.

"Like I said… beginning… it's like a work on progress." She told me and I smiled at her.

"What are you saying?" He asked Alana and I sighed.

"She was telling me about how your manners are still a work in progress. Just because you are supposed to protect me doesn't mean I have to tell you when I need air, or if I go to the bathroom." I told him and stood up.

"It's my job to protect you Luna, like it or not, and I guess you don't, but I have to know if you are going to be gone for more than a couple minutes." He said and tugged my sleeve until I turned towards the stairs to Hagrid's. "Now it's almost time for class. Let's go." He said and nodded to Alana before pressing on my back.

"I am not a child!" I shouted and turned around and moved his arm before glaring at him. "I will walk beside you Draco, and I don't need you to keep me close. There is no one else here." I said and turned to walk behind him with Alana and he muttered something about attitude but I didn't bother.

We were walking past the large boulders and suddenly I heard a blast and the one just in front of Draco was hit and it broke down into pieces with a slight explosion. He was sent into Alana and I and we all fell down. But thankfully another blast never came.

Draco was out cold and I kept smoothing over his cheek asking him to wake up while Alana ran to look for whoever that was.

"Wake up Draco… come on. You can boss me around and tug on my hood just wake up." I muttered and then tapped his cheek and pushed his hair out of his face before seeing some blood right near his temple. "Draco, wake up!" I shouted and pushed more of his hair out the way when it fell back onto his forehead and I took my robe off and used the sleeve to stop the bleeding.

"Luna." I heard him mutter.

"I'm fine. Open your eyes Draco." I whispered and leaned in to see if I could hear him say anything else. Then looked up seeing Alana running back towards us.

"Is he okay?"

"We need to take him to Madam Pomfrey." I said and she nodded before helping me get him up. He groaned and I looked around before waving my wand so he would just levitate. I kept my concentration on him the whole time rushing to the hospital wing.

"Luna! Dear god, what's happened to Draco?" Madam Pomfrey asked as soon as we got through the doors.

"Someone blew up one of the boulders down near Hagrid's hut and Draco got hit with the back blast." I said and let him fall into the bed. He groaned and muttered my name and then Alana's name and raised his hand.

"They are fine Mr. Malfoy, oh don't touch that yet." She moved his hand out the way and then my robe before rushing about get the cleaning solutions and then bandaging his head. "He needs to rest. I think you both need to stay here. I will go and get the headmaster." She said and touched my shoulder. "I'll get you a new robe as well." She told me.

"I don't need one. I am fine without it." I said and she nodded and gulped before looking at Draco.

"His father is going to be very angry." She said and then rushed out before I looked back to Alana and Draco.

"He is going to be so angry." She muttered and then sighed.

"I am angry." I muttered right back and started pacing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Luna, wake up." I heard Alana and I blinked before seeing the white curtain in front of me. "We have to go, Draco's father is coming soon." She told me and I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Draco made us all swear to protect you, and if you are in here with him when his furious father comes in, well, we might as well be in bed right next to him." I heard Blaise Zambini say before he gripped my upper arm and making me stand.

"We have to hurry." I heard Alana again and I started rushing out knowing that Mr. Malfoy would make a fuss. And I didn't need to hear him going off.

"This way." Blaise said and I followed his lead out of the building the long way instead of where I could already hear Draco's father shouting to see his son and to get his son the best care possible because Draco was his son and a Malfoy.

"Come Alana, keep up before he spots you." Blaise told her and tugged me down the stairs and she hurried her steps before getting in front of us as well.

"What time is it?" I asked once we were outside and I noticed it was dark out.

"Supper time Luna, lets go." Alana said and I looked around.

"I don't even remember falling asleep." I said and wrapped my arms around myself. My robes were now trash, and soon I would need new ones anyways.

"Let's get some food and then we can head to bed. Madam Pomfrey said that he would be staying the night. Should be out by morning." Blaise said and I nodded looking around as we got closer to the Great Hall.

"If I had been in front of him I would have been hit." I said and shook my head before looking elsewhere.

"Don't let him hear that… he already kept you in front of him, now you'll be beside him or just behind him." Alana advised and I sighed and looked around the Great Hall as we walked in.

"Luna!" I heard Hermione as soon as we started walking in and other tables saw us.

"Excuse us Granger, we have a couple seats being saved." Blaise said and pushed me past her.

"Luna, I don't stand by Ron on what he has said to you, neither does Harry." She told me and I looked back at her.

"What do you want Hermione?"

"Who tried to kill you?"

"I don't know! Why do you think they have to protect me?" I asked her and looked towards Blaise who sighed and looked around.

"Headmaster is with Lucius but McGonagall is here so just come sit with us when you are done talking." He told me and I nodded.

"We can protect you Luna. How can you trust Slytherin?" She asked me almost whispering and it was sort of annoying me to no end.

"Who is we? You and Harry? I have a new friend, forget that she is Slytherin, and you just want me to turn my back on a true friend?" I asked her and shook my head. "Thanks Hermione, but I will stick with the Slytherin because soon I will be one." I told her and turned to walk back towards Blaise and Alana who were now sitting with Crabbe and Goyal.

"Luna." The two said and nodded to me before continuing to eat their dinner.

"I am not even hungry." I said and looked at the food in front of me.

"You have to eat Luna." Alana told me and I sighed and looked around. I saw a small green salad and put a bit on my plate before eating bits and pieces. "Eat it Luna, don't pick at it." She told me after a couple more minutes.

"I am not hungry." I said and put my fork down.

"Fine, don't eat… but we won't be coming down at midnight when you are starving." Blaise said and I looked over at him.

"I don't recall getting the memo that I have to have someone escort me to the kitchens." I snapped and he looked at me with surprise written all over his face. "I am going to bed now." I said standing and Alana stood with me even though she wasn't done with her food. "Finish. I am going to the very secure common room." I told her and started walking towards the door. I pulled my wand and held it in my hand as I walked down the halls.

"Little Luna Lovegood… what's made you so interesting?" I heard Pansy and looked back at her before I kept walking.

She didn't follow thankfully and I went up the stairs to Ravenclaw tower and towards the common room. I stopped at the painting and it opened without the password just like before. It closed just after I stepped inside and I sighed at the feeling of being alone.

I used to hate it, but I like the moment to myself. I walked to my trunk, opened it up and grabbed jeans, panties, a bra, and a yellow top before heading to the showers.

I took a steamy one that made my irritation of the day fly away. I got dressed before sitting down in my old room to write a letter to my father. I wrote that I was okay, that he didn't need to worry, and that I had people protecting me. I also said that it was Draco Malfoy and other Slytherin that had my back. And that I was probably going to be a Slytherin by the end of the month.

I told him again at the end of the letter not to worry and that I was alright.

I went to lay down when I heard chatting coming up the stairs. I knew it was Alana and someone else that was barely getting a word in and I sat up and waited.

"Luna?" I heard her knock on the barely open door before pushing it open.

"I'm fine." I told her and saw Blaise behind her.

"Draco is asking for you in the hospital wing." She told me and I got up and slipped some shoes on before walking towards her. "My uncle is gone so it's safer now." She told me and I just nodded. I didn't really care. I just wanted to know why Draco wanted to see me.

"Let's just go." I said and rubbed my arms.

I followed behind Blaise with Alana beside me all the way there. It was getting cold out and I didn't bring anything to cover my bare arms and it also looked as if it was going to rain soon. We got to the hospital and the first thing we heard was Draco arguing that he could go and sleep in his own bed.

"Shouldn't the doctor give the final answer Malfoy?" Blaise teased walking closer. "Nice bruise mate." He laughed and sat down in the chair I had fallen asleep in before.

"Get out you git, I want to talk to Luna alone." He said and looked at Alana before Blaise and then finally me.

I walked forward when they both left and I sat down in the chair. "How is your head?"

"I've got a headache but I'll be just fine." He told me and looked over my face. "You told me that I could boss you around all you wanted… I heard you." He added and I rolled my eyes.

"I was panicking… trying to wake you up. Don't take it too seriously." I said and looked around. Even Madam Pomfrey had given us space.

"I do take it seriously Luna. Tomorrow you are staying in the castle, in the Ravenclaw tower-"

"No, I am not. I am going to Hogsmead with Alana. If I am the one being protected, then I shouldn't be the one punished." I told him and glared.

"I am in charge-"

"You can't be in charge of all of my decisions!" I shouted and stood up.

Blaise opened the door and a rush of cold air came through and I shivered.

"Where the hell is your robe anyways?" He asked me noticing my shiver.

"I used to it stop the bleeding from your head." I snapped again and glared.

"Well shit… here." He said and tossed me his robe before unrolling his long sleeves before standing.

"I am just fine." I said and handed it back.

"Put it on Luna, it's raining outside now." Blaise told me and I glared at him.

"I am not a 3-year-old! I am capable of taking care of myself, maybe not protecting myself completely but there is a difference." I told them and looked back and forth, but neither were breaking.

I huffed and tugged on Draco's larger robe and he walked closer and pulled the hood up before looking a little dizzy.

"You good Draco?" Blaise asked seeing my little worry when he backed up awkwardly.

"Just fine. I just need some more sleep. Which I will get when we get to the Ravenclaw tower." He stated and then waved me forward. "Stay between us Luna. I mean it." He told me and nodded to Blaise who took point. We walked out and Alana was nowhere to be seen.

"I sent Alana to get you some last minute supper Draco." Blaise mentioned before either of us could ask. "Ready?" He asked looking towards me and then the corridor we had to pass through the rain.

"It's rain, not fire." I said and he laughed and looked back at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Go Zambini." Draco spat out.

"Chill Malfoy." Blaise laughed out before running through the rain. Draco placed a hand on my lower back and was right behind me as we ran through just behind him.

"Let's get all three of us something warm to drink before going to bed." Draco stated and pushed me along into the Great Hall once again.

"Stop it." I said and pushed his hand from the middle of my back,

"Luna, you will stay close to me." Draco demanded and I sighed but did as he said.

"Maybe you can get her to eat something too. She had like four bites of a salad." Blaise the tattletale said and I smacked his arm and he laughed. "You need to eat Luna." He told me just like he had before and I huffed and sat down.

Alana was on her way over with a plate and once Draco and Blaise sat on either side of me she got to us. "Here you go." She said and placed it in front of Draco.

"Luna, eat." Draco said and placed it in front of me and Alana smiled slightly before sitting down across from us.

"Draco I am not a dog. I do not take orders. I wasn't hungry then, and I am not hungry now." I said and looked away.

"If you don't eat I don't eat and I am starving Luna… is this how you thank someone for just trying to protect you? Someone who saved your life just the other night? Someone who-"

"Oh shut it. Jeeze." I groaned taking the fork and taking a bite of the pasta and stuffing it in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed and then looked towards him. "Happy?"

"Yeah, keep eating I won't eat until you finish all of that." He told me and I huffed and ate it quickly before he got up and went to get some more pasta. "Thank you Luna." He told me before basically inhaling his food.

"Now what?"

"I wanted to go to bed before we had to come out here for Draco." I said and looked at the table and put my head in my hands.

"Then lets go get some rest." Draco announced before rubbing his head where he had gotten hurt.

"After all Draco needs it the most." I said and stood and started walking, but Blaise jogged until he was in front of me, and then Alana and Draco were beside me.

We got to the tower, to the painting, and saw Crabbe and Goyal just outside of it looking rather put off. "Finally. Why don't you open the door." Goyal said and I glared at him.

"Watch it mate. Without her we would all be sleeping on the floor in the Great Hall." Blaise told him and I just walked forward and the painting opened up. I heard Draco giving orders to Alana to sleep in the same room as me.

He said something about sleeping on the couch just inside the common room just in case. I kept walking towards my room hearing Alana coming up behind me.

"Draco said that we couldn't go to Hogsmead tomorrow." She told me and I huffed.

"Well I am going whether he likes it or not. I won't be a kept girl in a tower. I won't have Draco telling me what I can and can't do for the rest of my life here at Hogwarts." I told her and sat on my bed and then sighed.

"He is only trying to protect you." She told me.

"And look where that got him. In the hospital. Did you see his head? It'll be like that for weeks." I said and shook my head.

"So you would rather you get targeted and hurt than seeing one of us hurt?" She asked and I gave her a look. "I would rather you not get hurt, or any of us, but that isn't going to happen. Draco is a big boy, if he wants something he is going to get it. It's how he was raised. If he wants you safe he will find a way to do it."

"I don't even get why it is so important to him. I barely knew him before his year. If I didn't know you, or befriend you, he still wouldn't care." I said and looked towards my pillow.

"That is probably true… but you know what? Draco is an enigma. You never know why he does or wants something until he tells you why." She told me and laid on the bed beside mine. "Now, lets get some sleep. You'll need your wits about you if you plan on still going to Hogsmead with me tomorrow." She told me with a slight smile and I got under the covers, putting Draco's robe on top of my two blankets for extra warmth and then taking my jeans off under the covers and she went to change in the bathroom very quickly. I whispered a spell to find my shorts for sleeping and slipped them on just before she came back through the door.

I laid down, pulling the blankets up around my face and Draco's scent lulled me to sleep like the time I used his blanket on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

I got up early, got dressed in the same jeans from last night. And then walked down stairs seeing Draco on the couch like I heard him saying last night. I walked quietly into the small kitchen and grabbed a water glass and filled it up before drinking some and then seeing one by the sink unwashed.

"Go back upstairs Luna, Draco told us not to let you out of this tower." I heard Blaise as he came down in some shorts and a regular white t shirt.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked and he actually looked confused. "Am I? Because if I am I believe I would know. I was given free will to do what I want, whenever I want. Just because you have to protect me because of someone trying to kill me doesn't mean I want you to protect me. I don't mind being all by myself. It never bothered me before. In fact, I don't mind it one little bit. But today Alana and I are going to Hogsmeade, we are going to shop, we are going to do what friends do. You and your friends might get to come too but I won't be hidden away." I told him and then walked towards the sink and put my cup there.

"Luna, I didn't know you before, I barely saw you in the hallways… but knowing that someone in your own house wants to kill you, even to a Slytherin that is wrong-"

"And so Alana has told me. But you know what… before Draco asked you to protect me, what kind of rumors did you hear about me, or start about me?" I challenged and stepped closer.

"Zambini? Rumor? Ha! He'll be lucky to not zone out on me talking to him. If it has nothing to do with classes, then he most likely won't hear it." Draco said laughing and sitting up before rubbing his head.

"You should get some more rest Malfoy, your head still looks killer." He said and the bruise caught my attention.

"I'm fine." He waved it off before going and grabbing another cup for water. "Just need a pain reliever." He told us and I looked around before spotting a bottle I had never seen. I walked over to it and saw Draco's name on it before walking over and handing it to him.

"I am still going to Hogsmeade." I said and then turned to go and wake Alana. We were in down within the next half hour. My hair not in waves instead of being a clotted mess. Alana had given me one of her sweaters and I was pulling it over my head as we got closer to the painting exit.

Running head first into something had me bump into Alana and then stagger and bump into something else.

"Jeeze Luna!" I heard Crabbe before hands pushed my shoulders.

"Watch it you twit." I heard Draco before hands yanked the sweater down. "You okay Luna?" He asked and I nodded and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Just fine." I told him and then turned to glare at Crabbe. "You ever push me again, I don't care if Draco trusts you, you will not be allowed back in here." I told him, and thankfully he looked shocked at my words.

"You push her again and you'll be sorry, got it?" Draco asked him and I looked back at him and furrowed my brow.

"Why are you all standing here anyways?" I asked and looked around to see Goyal and Blaise standing on either side of Draco.

"We aren't letting you go out alone." Blaise told me and smiled. "Draco wanted to make sure you knew that so we all stood in front of the exit." He told me and I nodded and looked towards Draco.

"Can we go now? I am hungry and Breakfast just started." I told him and crossed my arms.

"Then you should have eaten something last night." Goyal told me and I turned to glare at him.

"I got her to eat something." Draco said before looking at Goyal and Crabbe. "Lead the way." He ordered and they started walking right away.

He waved me forward and Alana took my other side and I just walked with Alana and kept up with Crabbe and Goyal all the way down to the Great Hall.

"Morning blood traitor." I ignored Pansy yet again as we all sat down and I walked through the people on both sides.

"Shut it Parkinson. You're a slut and everyone knows it." Blaise glared at her as he passed her and I sat down and started piling on my food.

"Nice." Draco muttered to his friend and I looked around the room as I pulled apart my pancakes instead of cutting them. It was a waste of time. "What are you doing?"

"Eating." I told him when I realized he was looking at me for an answer.

"Use a fork and knife." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"First you try and tell me that I can't go out, and now you're trying to tell me that I can't eat something the way I always eat it… how do you think that is going to turn out Draco?" I asked continuing to pull apart my other pancake.

"You're going to be the death of me." He muttered and shook his head before I reached for the syrup. I poured a bit too much on them and ate quickly using a napkin to wipe my hands and mouth once I was done.

I finished off my orange juice while everyone else finished their food and then we were in the same formation going down to Hogsmeade.

As soon as we were in the little town Alana and I managed to get away from the guys and go shopping for anything and everything. I did it to my own free will knowing that someone won't steal, eat, or hide my things.

I had a couple bags of new clothes, and some different candies as well. We all met up at The Three Broomsticks and Alana and I got there first. I ordered a Pear cider and then thought about something to eat but decided against it.

"Ladies." I heard Blaise before he sat down next to Alana and tried to take things off of her plate in which she stabbed his hand as he kept trying.

"Go away." She said and shoved his shoulder and he laughed before waving down a waitress.

"I'll take the Chicken and Ribs platter." He said and she nodded before going into the kitchen. "Now hungry yet again Luna?" He asked me seeing that I only had a drink.

"Not right now, maybe in a little bit." I told him and looked around.

"Draco said he had to get something sent out right away in the post and he would be along soon." Blaise told me and I turned to look at him. "That was who you were looking for right?" He asked with an almost knowing smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Just wondering if he was guarding the door." I muttered and then looked around yet again.

"Oh I wouldn't put it past him to make Crabbe and Goya guard the door." He added and I huffed.

"What's he going to do when it is snowing or raining out?" I asked and Blaise just laughed.

"Malfoys do whatever they want and most of the time, others listen to them and do as they say."

"I don't." I said and this time Alana and Blaise giggled.

"I think that is why Draco is so infuriated with someone trying to hurt you. Because before they did anything you were sweet and innocent… but you aren't like that anymore." Alana said and I got very confused.

"Why does he care what my attitude is like?" I asked and looked at the two of them who looked like they wanted to say more but knew better than to gossip.

"It's just important to him to keep you safe Luna. Headmaster has trusted him with your life and he doesn't want to let him down." Alana said and I felt like she knew something deeper than that… like why he had to protect me to be trusted or something.

"Oh yeah, Snape wants to speak with you first thing after you finish dinner. Draco said he would take you." Blaise said after a few minutes of silence.

"What does he want?" I asked a bit worried. I might be sticking up for myself against rude people but going up against a teacher that is known for being so strict and also who might be my future teacher that is going to be head of my new house if he accepts me into Slytherin.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He told me and focused back on the things in front of me. I felt my stomach growl just as Draco pulled out a seat from himself beside me almost scaring me to death.

"Don't you ever eat?" He asked me and I tried to bite my tongue my comeback was quick.

"I ate this morning." I countered and he sighed.

"Order something." He demanded and picked up the menu and I rolled my eyes before snatching it from him. I ordered the chicken platter and ate only half of it while he still seemed to be hungry and picking off of my plate when he realized I was done. "Let's go." He said after wiping his mouth.

"We do have to pay." I stated and waved for the waitress.

"I have a tab that my father takes care of after every year… it's fine." He told me and pulled on his jacket before pulling out my chair and waving me forward.

"So high and mighty." I muttered and Blaise laughed beside me and I just looked over at him.

"That's the Malfoy way." He told me and Draco reached over and punched him in the arm really hard.

"Shut it Zambini. I did just put your food on my tab." Draco told him before pushing to door open. Alana was tired, she kept wiping her face and yawning.

"C'mon if we get back to the castle soon we can all chill for an hour before dinner." I said and Alana smiled. "I feel like taking a nap." I said and she nodded to me and wrapped her arm around one of mine and leaned on my shoulder.

I was tired, but more like tired of walking around. My feet were starting to hurt. All six of us were walking back as soon as we walked outside Crabbe and Goyal stood on both sides if Draco and Blaise and it was all of us in a line all the way back to the castle, getting closer at some parts and eventually it was Blaise in front of us, Draco and Alana beside me, and the other two behind us.

Once we were in the castle we all made our way back to Ravenclaw tower and I went right to the couches and curled up and kicked my shoes off. Alana announced she was going to lay down and I got even more comfortable and used my wand to create a fire in the fire place in front of me.

I watched the flames dance and ignored Draco and Blaise talking about something they did in Hogsmeade.

I eventually closed my eyes and let their talking and the fire's warmth lull me to sleep. Only dreaming about what was going to happen when I had to talk to Snape after dinner in just a couple hours.

PLEASE **PLEASE** ** _PLEASE_** _PLEASE REVIEW_ _ **REVIEW**_ **REVIEW** REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you seriously not going to eat anything again Luna?" Alana asked me almost quietly when we were at the Great hall. I had zoned out going through the new worries I had about facing Snape after dinner.

"I am just nervous. I don't think Snape likes me very much, and if he doesn't like me then he won't accept me and he is the head of Slytherin house." I said and she smiled at me before rubbing my shoulder.

"That is why you should eat. If he does reject you, which he won't, then you can get sick all over his shoes and robes." She said and I let my mouth drop open. "Eat your soup, it's warmth will calm you." She said and I looked back down at it before sighing and eating it slowly.

"Tell me when you are finished so we can go see Snape." Draco said across from me and I looked at him for a long moment before nodding. I took a couple more bites before the broth was just swirling at the bottom of the bowl before looking back to Draco.

"Ready." I told him and drew his attention from talking with Blaise about his classes.

"See you later." Draco said and stood before nodding his head in the direction and I got out of my spot before Alana grabbed my hand to stop me for a second.

"You're going to be a Slytherin when you next see me." She told me and I smiled at her.

I started walking with Draco since he had stopped at the front of the table and waited for me. We walked in silence giving me time to start imagining myself walking the halls in new robes, with my head held high.

With new peers in the same house as I am. Once who wouldn't turn on me. Draco and Alana were right to make me recognize that no Ravenclaw, or any other house, should make you feel unwanted, or bully you for years. I knew once someone tried to kill me that I had to act differently. I had just been on auto piolet, just acting like Alana and Draco when things were done. I took notes from their personality. And actions.

"Luna." I heard Draco and looked over to see him waving me towards another hallway. "It's this way." He said and I nodded and thought 'duh' before following him again this time not zoning out as he walked slightly ahead of me.

"How is your head?" I asked him and he looked back at me.

"It's fine. It was hurting earlier but with the medication, it's fine." He cut himself off and I nodded and kept up with him yet again as he moved to another hallway.

I focused on the door as we got to the last hallway. It was Snape's private study and as soon as we were outside of it Draco knocked hard and waited turning towards me and gesturing me closer.

"Enter." Snape's voice came quickly and monotony and we walked in. Me first this time. "Ah, about time Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded and stood up from his writing.

"We did have to eat sir." Draco told him and Snape flicked his eyes to him and narrowed them.

"Don't get smart boy." He said and walked closer. "Now, you Ms. Lovegood, I hear you need a new house. You demanded it from the headmaster. What is so wrong with Ravenclaw?"

"They don't see me as a peer. If anything they see me as a problem. They take and hide my things all around the castle. They bully me in and out of class. Made me sleep on the couch with nothing. Then as a sort of prank for the first years they woke me up on said couch with a bucket of ice water. And that was just this year." I said and looked towards Draco who didn't give anything, not even a nod, to help my confidence. "I don't want to be a Ravenclaw. I only really thoguth about being a Slytherin after my grandmother came here, after someone almost killed me. Someone in my own house."

"So I have heard. Why do you want to be a Slytherin?"

"Not only did my grandmother insist on it, but-" I stopped and took a deep breath. "My first friend ever, Alana, she is in Slytherin. As is Draco, and he has some nagging feeling or whatever, and Dumbledore has placed me in his care. Not only would I get out of the same house as those who wish me harm, but I would be with two people that actually want to protect me. You said so yourself, not a week ago that if Ravenclaws ever do something extreme again to come to you. So here I am. Coming to you, asking for your permission to join your house Professor Snape." I said and he raised one eye brow before looking towards Draco and then towards me.

"And Slytherin is much better than Gryfindor? Or at least friend wise?" He asked obviously knowing about how Harry tried to look out for me, as well as Hermione.

"As I recall, those who just look out for you, but never bother to hang out with you on a daily basis is not a friend. It's a protector." I said and looked towards Draco. "Alana is my friend. Draco is basically my bodyguard. We share all our classes now, and we have to sit next to each other, but I knew if Draco didn't feel some responsibility he wouldn't be here right now. I don't understand his reasoning, maybe it's because he thinks I am good for Alana, or maybe he just wants to show Harry Potter up. I don't know. If he had known before, I could almost argue that he only wants to be around because he could have a bed in the Ravenclaw tower, but he couldn't possibly known that I would be given permission from Helena to sleep there with Alana, him and his most trusted friends." I said and I shrugged. I knew I was rambling, but I had to fill the silence. Even if it might have been nonsense.

"I do feel responsible for you Luna. Someone should." Draco stated and I looked over at him before Snape made a scratching noise on a paper.

"Welcome to Slytherin Ms. Lovegood. I'll send an owl right away to your father, and have someone pick up your new robes." Snape said and waved his hand. "See you in class on Monday." He dismissed and I walked out of the door with Draco trialing behind. I heard Snape mutter something to him before he nodded and closed the door.

"What did he say?" I asked in a hush tone not needing Snape to think I was nosey.

"Basically told me not to mess up." Draco lied, he thought he got away with it but he didn't. I don't know why he lied, but it was just probably none of my business. I turned and kept walking. He was beside me and grabbed my arm and pulled me back when I was about to turn another hallway. He lifted a finger to his lips and pushed me towards the wall. He got on the other side closer and I finally heard what he was.

"Luna bloody Lovegood can get a Malfoy to pity her?! How the bloody hell is that possible? She was supposed to get it this year. We were finally above lower classmen status. Not only would we get her to leave, we would have gotten the first years to pick on her as well. And no, one bloody bucket of ice water counts as picking on her." I recognized the voice. It was Charles Debreu. He was in my class, never really picked on me like the other kids, but he loved to watch. In my first year I had spilled something on his robes and he had a nasty burn on his arm for 5 months. It was an accident.

He was coming our way and I started to back away but Draco caught my arm and pulled me closer to his back. As soon as I was standing just behind his back so I could barely see over his shoulder the footsteps echoed and Charles had turned the corner. Draco's shoulder swung back almost hitting me before he threw his fist into Charles' nose and he fell into the person just behind him. Which so happened to be Toby Lennox.

"Watch who you talk about in the halls boys." Draco said and shook his hand out before reaching over with his other hand and grabbing my wrist.

"You're a foul git Malfoy!"

"And you're a maggot and a skiver." Draco called back and pulled me along before putting me in front of him and pushing me along with his hand on my shoulder. "No." He said when I started walking back towards the Great Hall. "We're going to the tower." He said and I nodded.

"What?" I asked as we waited on the stairs as they moved. He was just leaning back and staring in my direction and when I looked over towards him he was just watching me.

"You don't seem happy to be in Slytherin."

"A change of house doesn't mean that everything is over with now." I said and sighed before moving to sit down on the stairs.

"Very true, but at least you know that when Slytehrin is rebuilt you can live with us. Alana had her own room but you're probably going to share one with her." He said and shrugged. "With Father and many other helping pay; it'll be done sooner than the Gryfindor house." He said and I saw something flicker on his face when he mentioned his father but I didn't want to ask. But I wanted to know something about his father.

"Does your father know how you got hurt?" I asked and he nodded. "Does he know that you are supposed to be protecting me?"

"Yeah, and he doesn't really approve. Then again when Headmaster told him that he trusts me my father perked up immensely." He said and shook his head. "Anything to gain more and more-" He stopped and cleared his throat. "Father believes in making friends." He said and I knew that was another lie.

Most people were scared of the Malfoy's. Maybe scared wasn't the right word, I don't know how to describe it. No one talked bad about them, yet everyone knew the rumors about them.

Draco was basically his father's puppet. Or rather that is what most people tell my father. Draco would be a spitting image his father wanted him to be. Prim and Proper. But yet, Draco seemed to care a lot more about me than any Malfoy did about anyone else. Except Alana.

Without her, Draco wouldn't even be here right now.

"Draco?" I called out and he looked over and down at me and he held out his hand as we got closer. I took it this time and he helped me up. "Why did you really accept to protect me?"

"Because…because Luna. All my life- Most of my life… I don't really understand it Luna. I don't. But I understand that you don't deserve anything that those Ravenclaws have done to you."

"I might deserve a little of that from Charles. Our first year I was his partner in potions you see. I spilled something and it left a burn all over-"

"That doesn't give him the right to make you miserable for years Luna." Draco cut me off and I looked up at him surprised and he licked his lips before shaking his head. "I might make fun of Granger and Weaselbee and Potter but that doesn't mean I pull pranks on them like those Ravenclaws have done to you. I tease and call names but it hasn't gotten any worse than that. I can't imagine how many times you didn't get things back when they took them and hid them from you."

"I couldn't find a couple pairs of shoes. And if I did find one shoe I didn't find the matching pair. They hid a lot of my white shirts, and my socks especially my socks. One time I only had three pairs, and I had to do the cleaning spell and got in trouble-" I stopped when I saw that Draco was clenching his fist. I had been rambling and Draco was getting annoyed. "Sorry." I said knowing that I didn't mean to. I had to work on that now too.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Nothing- I was just rambling-" I said and shook my head getting to the painting.

"Did you get your socks back?" He asked after a second and I shook my head.

"Had to buy all new ones." I said and he looked thoughtful before we got to the painting. I went in and saw that no one else had come back from dinner yet and I moved to the couch and curled up like before.

I thought about how things would be when Slytherin was done being rebuilt. I thought about how I would be and feel lost in their new common room. How I wouldn't know when the next attack would be, just like I don't know about that now.

"Luna? Are you listening?" Draco asked getting in front of me and crossing his arms.

"No, sorry." I said and shook my head.

"Are you tired?" He asked and I knew it was a totally different from what he had been asking before.

"No. Just day dreaming." I said and he looked at me and then walked over.

"I was telling you not to worry about anything. I won't let anything happen to you. You looked worried when you zoned out and I just wanted to make sure that you know that. Alana, Zambini, Crabbe, Goyal, and I are not going to let anything happen to you. I will make sure of that."

"I just want to know who, and why. I mean I never did anything to any of them to warrant that kind of hate." I said and felt my emotions rise before feeling my eyes water. And I defiantly didn't want to cry in front of Draco so I looked away. "I am going to bed." I muttered before standing up quickly but Draco caught my wrist and made me sit back down.

"You are not to blame. Okay? It's okay to be worried but I don't want you to only focus on that." He said and I nodded. "Don't cry Luna." He whispered standing up and moving towards me. He looked uncomfortable as he pulled me into a slight hug and kept his hand on the back of my head while the other patted my back.

I let a couple tears fall from my eyes before pulling away. I wiped my face and nodded to him before looking towards the stairs. "Good night." I said and walked almost tripping over a table. I touched it slightly bent over and then nodded to Draco one more time before walking up the stairs and basically collapsing on my bed. I was a Slytherin.

I was still making Ravenclaws angry enough they wanted to mess with me. And Draco seemed more and more protective now that I was a Slytherin. He seemed caring after that hug as well. But only time will tell.


	14. Chapter 14

"Luna?" I cracked an eye open seeing Alana standing over me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked not really comprehending why she was asking me.

"Because you've been sleeping for a long time."

"Yeah I guess. But I am so tired." I mumbled turning over and yawning before snuggling back into the blankets. Soon I felt hands tugging at my blanket before my feet were uncovered. I groaned and kicked at the blanket but someone grabbed my ankles pulling them so hard that I was almost out of the bed and then tugged me again. I gasped and tried to get away as the person kept pulling me. I looked back and saw just a hooded figure laughing with a Ravenclaw cloak on.

I screamed Alana's name, and Draco's before even shouting Blaise's.

I started crying and cringing when they dragged me by my feet down the stairs and into the common room. When we got outside of the Ravenclaw wing there were now three men who picked me up and kept me still as they carried me.

"How far do you think the fall down is?" I heard one laugh as he squeezed my legs as I tried to get away still.

"I'd say about 50 feet. Defiantly enough to kill our little problem. Or maybe just paralyze her. Even magic wouldn't heal her." Another male voice.

I struggled and they laughed before I was just set down and pushed yet again over the side railing. I screamed the whole way down before jumping awake and taking deep breaths.

"Luna! Luna are you okay?" I heard Alana's very tired voice as I looked around in the very dark room.

"I'm fine." I lied and took deep breaths. "I just need some water." I told her and basically bolted out of the room. I went down the stairs slowly trying to catch my breath and sat on the near bottom step and kept my head in my hands.

Hearing soft steps I looked up and saw Draco in the simple black and grey pajama pants but this time no shirt. "What's up? What are you doing down here?"

"I just need water." I told him and he nodded before moving faster than me and getting a cup and filling it before coming towards me. "Thanks." I muttered taking it from him but my hands were shaking so bad I spilled a bit on my shorts and I took a large gulp.

"You are not okay Luna. What's wrong?" Draco got down on his knees when I started spilling the water again as I tried to set it down. He took the water from me and I started fiddling with my shorts and fingers. "Luna."

"It was just a dream. I'm fine." I told him also trying to convince myself of that.

"What kind of dream Luna?" He asked and the way he kept saying my name was calming me more and more. "Come on. Lets get you by the fire." He said taking my shaking as shivering.

He gripped my elbow and helped steady me as we steered me to the couch. He pointed his wand making the fire grow and I felt the heat instantly. I watched the flames as he came back over and sat down.

"Are you willing to share your dream?" He asked and I looked at him. He had his arms crossed, his eyes watching me closely and I shook my head.

"You'll just gloat about how you're right and I'm wrong about everything." I sighed and waved it off again before noticing a pillow on one side closer to me than him on my left.

"I won't gloat. What's gotten you so shaken up?" He asked again and I just blinked and looked towards the flames again.

"Just a nightmare. Someone had come in, dragged me by my feet and all the way out of the tower, even down the stairs. They were laughing- hey picked me up and were carrying me and I couldn't move-" I sobbed and covered my mouth before I felt Draco move closer and pull me into his chest. "They threw me over the side of the stairs when they weren't there." I said hiccupping and he shushed me and held my head into his chest so I wouldn't talk.

"It's okay. No one is getting in here without coming through me." He told me and ran his hands down my hair before shushing my sobbing.

"I told you it was just a nightmare." I said and tried to pull away but he kept me close.

"Relax Luna. Nothing and no one will hurt you as long as I am here." He whispered and I gulped.

"And if they hurt you to get to me? If they hurt Alana and your friends?" I asked seriously and gulped again. I had to narrow me eyes when he laughed and then smirked.

"They wouldn't dare hurt a Malfoy."

"So high and mighty." I muttered and wiped my face before looking towards the fire.

"Lay down... I'll get you some tea." He said getting up and putting distance between us before walking around and using his magic and wand to get hot water and then use a tea bag before bringing it back to me. "I told you to lay down."

"You want me to lay down and drink the tea? You have that much faith in me?" I laughed lightly and then sat back.

"Okay then, drink some and lay down."

"There where would you sleep?" I asked blinking before taking the cup he kept moving around as if it was too hot for him.

"I'll take you back up to your room." He said it like it was obvious and I just shook my head.

"I'll have some tea before going back up." I said and sniffled feeling my nose a bit drippy from the crying.

"Whatever works for you." He told me and sat back down. "You're going to be okay, right?" He asked when I kept taking small sips.

"I don't know bodyguard... can you protect me from the guys in my dream?" I asked and he gave me a serious look.

"If I could I would punch them like I did that git last night." He told me and I sighed and looked towards the fire.

"Why are you, of all people, no offense, defending me?" I asked him tilting my head and he looked over my face before licking his lips and looking down to his hands.

"It's complicated Luna. But the point is... there is no reason why I shouldn't protect you. You're nice. You're kind. You're smart. You're now a Slytherin. You are friends with my cousin. You don't deserve what they did to you. Just because you aren't like regular people doesn't mean you should get picked on." He stated and I felt confused.

"How... exactly, am I not like other people?" I asked turning to face him a bit more and he shrugged.

"Like how you say you can see things that aren't there... Crabbe said something about you mentioning one time that there were horse like creatures that pull the magic wagons-"

"They're called Threstals, and they exist." I told him and gave him a look. "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean I made it up, or it isn't there." I told him and he rubbed a hand over his jaw.

"Luna... I don'- okay answer me this... why can you see them and I can't then?" He asked and I placed the tea cup down and stood.

"Because I saw my mother being tortured until she died. Seeing a horrid death allows you to see things that others can't. I can sense Aura's as well. When I want to of course. That's why I never wanted to be friends with Ravenclaws. None of them have the right kind of Aura I want to be around. Alana on the other hand... she's always happy and upbeat. She would be able to keep up with my mind going to random places." I said and then sighed. "And my ramblings."

"Luna... "

"No, I am just going to bed. You're right. I am different, but I am not crazy. I am not deluded, and I do see things others don't. But that is because of my past." I told him before getting up and then walking towards the stairs. "Night Draco." I called out before going up the stairs.

"Luna?" I heard Alana's voice as soon as I opened the door.

"Yeah, just getting back to bed." I told her and moments after, as I walked to my bed, she was breathing evenly again.

I sat down, laid down, and then cuddled into my pillow thinking about what Draco had said. He didn't believe me. Not that I can't blame him... but he thought I was just as crazy as everyone else thought I was. Maybe no one will believe me... and I hope that no one else would have to see the Threstals because that would mean they went through the same traumatic experience that I did. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

 **REVIEW for quicker updates. I want to know you enjoy knowing where this story is heading.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you getting out of bed today Luna? Because the sun is shinning." I turned and opened my eyes blinking a couple times making sure this wasn't another nightmare.

"I'm tired Alana." I whispered to her and she looked confused. "What?"

"It's almost 11 am." She told me and I blinked again.

"I am sort of hungry." I said sitting up and pushing the blankets off of me. "Why didn't you wake me up for breakfast."

"Draco said to leave you be. That he would be here as we ate. That was about 3 hours ago now." She said and I wiped my face of the sleepiness and stood up.

"I'm going to shower and then we can go get an early lunch. You did bring something back for Draco right? He didn't starve this morning because I was sleeping did he?"

"Yeah, I brought him a bagel and an apple." She said and I moved to my dresser. I grabbed some sweat pants a long sleeve and a pair of simple white socks with yellow heels and toes.

"I'll be out in a minute." I told her walking towards the bathroom. I locked the door, turned on the hot water before undressing. I looked at my reflection and saw my eyes were still red, my nose was tinged pink, and my hair was a complete mess.

I felt the hot water before slipping into the spray and closing the almost see-through curtain. I washed my body before making sure every long inch of my hair was clean and rinsed. Putting it into a high bun that had little bits of hair straking out and wetting my neck and back. I got dressed, my long light grey sleeve getting soaked around my shoulders and back as I just simply walked towards my room to get my shoes. I slipped them on and found Alana, Draco and Blaise in the room by the front painting.

"Hungry Luna?" Blaise asked and I nodded. "Here, it's not much but it'll hold you over for another half hour before lunch is served." He tossed me an apple and I caught it while almost dropping it.

"What do you want to do today Luna?" Alana asked and I looked at her and shrugged.

"Just stay in. Relax. I really am still tired." I told her and then looked towards Blaise and then finally Draco.

"You don't want to go out at all?" Blaise asked and I shrugged.

"If you wanted to go and do something we can. Or you can. As long as I am in the tower I am safe." I trusted Helena's word that it would only be me and those who I have chosen to enter.

"Draco will be going to see Snape just before dinner so I won't be out too long." Blaise said and I looked towards Draco.

"I'll stay indoors today." I told him with a nod before my hair tie snapped and my hair fell free soaking my shirt and dripping everywhere.

"Wow you have a lot of hair Luna." Alana said and I nodded moving it all over my shoulder and then trying to braid it.

"I'm going to go and try and find another rubber band." I said and walked towards the stairs as I continued braiding my hair. I held it with one hand as I searched my bags for it. I found one finally that was more of a scrunchy and just tried to tie it as best as I could and as tights as I could so it wouldn't just slip out.

"You're still going to get lunch with us right?" I heard Alana and turned and nodded to her. "Are you ready to go then?"

"Yeah." I whispered and nodded before following her out of our room and then down the stairs.

"Where are Crabbe and-"

"They wanted to go back to Hogsmeade." Draco cut me off and nodded to Blaise.

I nodded even though he didn't look back at me as he pushed open the painting to head out. I was last out, not that it was weird anymore. By now I sort of expected that they all were in front of me or beside me. Alana talked about how she wished her hair was like mine but her simple black hair was just straight as can be. It didn't look as good in a braid as she said mine did. All her words.

"Luna! Luna Lovegood!" I heard someone shouting and turned to see Professor Flitwick and stopped. "Did you not think to ask me about transferring out of my house? You just choose to leave without talking to me about the problems you were having?" He was scolding me. There were some people that were just watching, some giggled and I felt my face flush. "Do you have nothing to say Ms. Lovegood?"

"She had plenty to say over the last couple years. She has been bullied and picked on and she has informed not only me of those horrible pranks but other teachers as well. And as of yesterday, she is in my house, therefore she is a Slytehrin. If you have any other problems with her attitude or I dare say her homework you talk to me, not shout all about in the halls. Am I clear Flitwick?" Snapes voice made me shiver and turn to see him walking down the hall towards us and then past us. "In fact, come with me, we will go see the headmaster."

Flitwick sent me a look before following behind Snape as they walked towards the other side of the castle.

"Luna." I heard Alana call but feeling others laughing at me still sent me into myself. I looked around and felt the introvert version of myself come back full force.

"I don't want to eat anymore. I'm just going to go back to the Ravenclaw tower-"

"No, you need real food. You're coming with me and Alana to the Great Hall, and then we are going for a walk, and then you can go back to the tower." Draco said grabbing my upper arm and pulling me back towards him and then pulling me down the halls with him as Alana and Blaise laughed lightly about how Draco was manhandling me.

"Stop." I said pushing his hand away from my arm as we got in there and he sighed and touched the small of my back and pushed me forward.

I sat down, grabbed a small roll for the soup they had out for lunch and just picked at it. Halfway through the roll Draco had groaned loudly and poured me a small bowl of soup and refusing to eat unless I did.

I ate as much as my stomach would allow before he finished his up. Blaise left for his study date and Alan said she was going to the library to finish her homework. Draco and I set out into the forbidden forest that didn't seem so scary after last year. We walked through the parts quietly and it wasn't until I heard hooves at a distance did I actually smile.

I walked faster towards them making Draco just walk behind us and then we went watched as I practically jogged. "Where are you going?" Draco called out and I gave him a smile.

"Shush, or you'll scare them." I told him and turned around a big tree and smiled at mommy and baby Threstal.

"Scare what?" He asked rounding the corner and making the mommy start towards him slowly getting in front of her baby.

"The mommy and baby." I said holding out my hand so the momma would smell it. She did and dropped her head down and let me pass her and I smiled as the baby started bucking and neighing like a real horse and I giggled.

"What are you seeing Luna?" I turned back to look at Draco and how the mommy was still looking at him as a possible threat so I walked back towards him.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him and he looked down at me as I got closer to him.

"I don't trust a lot of people Luna." He told me seriously and I sighed.

"You ask me to trust you with my life but you don't trust me?" I asked him and he took a moment and looked at me and I blinked. He didn't say anything but he sighed and looked around as if someone was going to spot us and make fun of him for trusting me, Loony Lovegood.

"I will trust you this one time Luna." He told me and I smiled softly.

"Close your eyes and just relax." I told him happily and he looked towards me, then around the area again, before finally closing his eyes. I relaxed as well and looked for his aura waiting for it to turn a soft blue to show he was relaxed. It was a while before he finally relaxed and I reached back and held out my hand letting the mommy come closer again. "I'm going to touch your hand and just move it up and then step back okay?" I advised and he nodded getting a little anxious.

I grabbed his hand and moved it up, offering it to the mommy and she took attentive steps coming just shy of Draco's hand. "Keep close To me Luna." He ordered and I just moved my hand back and then backed up so I was still touching his shoulder blades as he stood there with his hand out.

The mommy came closer as the baby trotted over to me. She got closer and sniffed Draco's hand before leaning into his hand making him jump slightly and then open his eyes wide.

"What is that? There is nothing here." He said dropping his hand but I watched as the Threstal baby came closer and nudged his leg making him freak out even more as he backed up. "Luna."

"They're called Threstals." I told him and moved forward touching the baby and moving him away from Draco's legs.

"They're invisible?"

"To you yes. I can see them. So can Harry." I told him as an afterthought and then looked towards him before the mommy staying close to him again.

"What are they? Horses?" He asked looking around as if he would be able to see them.

"Sort of." I said with a shrug. "Add wings and make them very skinny and black you'd get a Threstal." I told him in detail and he looked at me. "We can head back to the castle now." I told him petting the baby one last time.

"We were on a walk remember?" He asked and I looked at him before looking around. "Come on Luna." He urged and I just started walking with him again leaving behind the baby and it's mother.

"Why did you make me come on a walk anyways?" I asked pulling my sleeves down over my hands as a breeze blew over me and my hair started to move.

"Because you need fresh air."

"I had fresh air yesterday." I told him and gave him a look as he laughed.

"I just trust you Luna, and you told me you trusted me, so just- trust me." He stated looking down at me and I took a deep breath before walking beside him a little bit deeper before rounding and heading back towards where the lake was.

He and I stayed quiet the entire time. Didn't talk. Didn't even look at one another. Okay, that was a lie. I peeked at him over and over again. But that didn't matter to him. He kept watching around, where he was walking, and where we were headed. I just followed him. Because I did trust him.

REVIEW, PLEASE and Thank you to those who have been reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

It was weeks before anything happened again. Draco was still trying to be the protective body guard, keeping me close to his body, and when he wasn't able to be around me, he ordered Blaise to be careful with me.

I got to know my new peers well. When Alana and I had trouble, Blaise happily tutored us, and Draco helped when he wasn't rushing through his own homework. He was passing all of his classes, he was thankful that next semester he would be with his own proper class. Crabbe and goyal sort of kept to themselves, they were around, and they helped out more on the weekends but they had a real problem with their classes and had to do their own thing most of the time when they had papers due and such things. Alana and I now had the same schedule as well as Draco for when he moved up after Winter Break.

But that was almost 2 weeks away. It was midterms going on now and I was practically dying or a headache every other hour. Draco was going easily through his studies and Alana was reading one of the books I had just finished and she was going through it making sure I got everything outlined for the both of us to study for next week.

I saw a phrase that I couldn't remember and sighed before rubbing my head. "I'm going to get that book I just put back." I told Draco standing and touching his arm making him look at me, and then look around before nodding.

We were the last ones in the library, we had about 45 minutes before we had to leave, but since we were the only ones in the Ravenclaw tower the only way we would get caught is if someone caught all three of us in the hallways. But since we couldn't really get in trouble, it didn't matter.

I looked through the lines of books looking for the one I had just put back not more than a half hour ago and then rubbed my eyes not seeing it anywhere. I really needed more sleep. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday and we could all sleep in before doing more studying.

I blinked a couple more times before rubbing my fingers down each spine to make sure I was seeing them all instead of just a couple at a time and didn't find it yet again. I sighed and looked towards the other rack and started going down the spines of more and more books. As soon as I found the book I was three rows away from where I thought it had been and sighed again before looking towards the large stacks above me. I cracked my neck, looked down and started walking.

I walked straight into something hard and looked up feeling Draco's arms around me holding me close making sure I didn't fall. "Hi." I said and blinked.

"You were taking a long time." He said not moving his arms and I gulped.

"I forgot where the book was. So I just looked around until I found it." I said and looked right into his eyes that were trained on my eyes the whole time.

"You should have made more noise. I thought-"

"What?" I asked when it seemed he just cut himself off.

"Nothing. It's just been too quiet for too long." He told me and I tilted my head.

"How so?"

"No one has tried anything. You know..." He trailed off looking over my face and I knew what he meant.

"Maybe I am safe again." I hoped allowed and he gave me a small smile.

"I would like to hope. But I don't want anything to happen to you Luna."

"I don't want anything happen to me either, but that doesn't mean you have to be on guard the entire time of your school life. Even on the weekends. Tomorrow, I want you to relax. You can study or do whatever you used to do... but I don't want you to worry over me. Go to Hogsmeade with Blaise and be friends, not co workers protecting me. I'll be in here with Alana studying after whatever time I get up. I'll be safe." I told him and gave him a small smile.

"Luna I don't know if-"

"You can, you will, and I want you to. You've protected me for long enough. I've been studying spell after spell for defense against the dark arts, and anything else that I might need... and you, you're going to pass and go onto your next courses and we won't be in the same grade, and you'll be in different classes. It'll be fine." I told him cutting him off this time and he gave me a crooked smile.

"You mean if I pass all of my midterms?" He asked and finally let his arms slacken around me.

"Exactly. And you will." I told him and stayed put close to him still and he gave me a real, wide smile this time. "You are smart Draco, you've helped me more than just protecting me this past couple months." I admitted and he almost looked embarrassed.

"Well, let's just hope that by next year I will tutor you in more than one class, since I will be in the year ahead and everything. I'll know what you are getting taught, and be able to help like Blaise has done." He offered almost blurting and making no sense as he repeated himself, but since he was talking to me, I understood.

"That would be nice Draco." I told him with a small nod and he backed up and offered me his open arm and waved me forward.

"Don't want to keep you from your studying." He said and I just nodded and walked with him towards the table.

"Found her alive and well I see dear cousin." Alana called out and I saw the look she gave me and then him making me blush.

"Can never be too careful Little cousin." I had learned weeks ago that if they started calling each other cousin, no matter the tone, they were implying something, and since I was the only one around that could possibly be influencing it I felt my blush deepen as I looked to Draco and then Alana.

"Now Luna, why are you so red?" Alana asked focusing on me now and I kicked her under the table. Though she didn't give anything away, not even her wide smile dimmed, I licked my lips.

"Well, I do have another head ache. I also have slight blurry vision because I am so tired but I need to finish-"

"No you don't. We'll just take these back to the common room and you can finish right where you left off in the morning." Draco announced cutting my little explanation off. He was back to being the protective body guard instead of the playful cousin with Alana.

He looked serious and Alana sighed.

"Thank you! I have been trying not to fall asleep for an hour."

"Then why didn't you just go to the common room?" Draco asked her and she gave him a look with a wide smile forming.

"Because dear cousin, what kind of best friend would I be to Luna if I left her all alone with you." She asked touching her upper chest as if offended and then sent me a wink.

"Luna and I are capable of being nice with each other if that is what you mean." He told her with a tight voice.

"Oh, I know that. But that is just my point." She said and then yawned. "Let's get to bed huh Luna?" She asked me and I gave her a nod and stood up, closing the books, gathering them and then walking out ahead of Draco but beside Alana.

I didn't know it was obvious that I was starting to have a minor crush on Draco.

Okay, that was a lie. I didn't have a minor crush. And it wasn't just starting. I had been sort of crushing on him since we saw the threstals and he said he trusted me. Well, he didn't say it... he showed it, which made it all the more special.

Alana didn't know about that though. At least not about him trusting me.

She kind of figured he did when we were basically all copying and he copied my notes without hesitation or asking if I was sure I was right like he did her.

We walked all in silence until we got to the Ravenclaw tower and heard Blaise and Crabbe talking. Draco asked them what they were eating, and when I saw it was marshmallows I asked if I could have some and Alana stayed down with me as I ate about four as I roasted them on the fireplace.

Blaise and Crabbe were surging about their notes and about something and I saw Draco's longing as they talked about the duels they did in Defense the Dark Arts, and I sat by him knowing that I might be able to get him to get his mind off of it. Soon we were discussing what we were going to do over winter break, and although none of them said anything family oriented I didn't mind sharing that me and my dad were going to my grandmothers and that we would all do muggle things. They actually seemed interested in the feasts, and the snowmen and things like that they never did.

Soon I just turned my body and blinked long blinks as I noticed Alana eating more and more marshmallows and basically flirting with Blaise. I felt an arm come around my shoulders and I felt it pulling me in and I just knew Draco was inviting me to lean on his shoulder to fall asleep. So I gave in, leaning in more until I was resting on his upper chest and just let the darkness of beginning dreams take me in and let me relax and dream a whole new dream.


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up the next morning in my bed made me wonder how I got here, and then seeing that the sun was almost put of the window sill made me know it was past 10 in the morning. I sat up and looked over not seeing Alana still sleeping. I took a shower, putting my hair up in a huge bun and let it drop down on my grey hoodie. It was a bit nippy in the whole common room and I walked down towards the fireplace seeing Alana was stretched out on the floor with a book in front of her.

"You're the only one here?" I asked and she looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, Draco's father decided to step in, and visit. He took Draco and Blaise on a tour of the new Slyterhin common rooms and such. It's almost done you know? Just have to finish up the rooms and bathrooms and we could all be moved in by the end of winter break. Or at least when we come back." She said and I smiled looking around.

Was it time to say goodbye to my Ravenclaw memories? Even if most of them were bad. But my most favorite are from just this year. When Draco and Blaise threw whipped cream all over Alana when her birthday has come around. She had chased them around, throwing curses until Blaise's coat had caught fire. Then everything calmed down and she went to take a shower as we all laughed about it together. She was mad for 4 hours that day, even at me.

Or the other time me decided to have a small party, just the 6 of us. Crabbe and Goyal had gone and stolen food from the kitchens and brought it back. We pigged out, sharing stories about their first year, while Alana and I just listened. We danced around, we had fun, and we just were highschool kids having fun.

But that always changed when we had to go outside. It was like the bubble popped around all of us when we had to leave the safe common room. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down seeing her finishing up on Magical Creatures.

"How did I get in bed last night?"

"Well, you my friend, feel asleep on my cousin, and he carried you up there. Blaise offered since I was kind of falling asleep on him but Draco insisted. Blaise helped me though." She said with a small blush and I blinked at her and then smiled.

"You like him don't you?" I asked her and she gave me a wide eyed look before blinking long blinks and then looking towards her work.

"Kind of. Just like you and my cousin like each other." She said and I just looked at her book, pulling my feet up and keep them close and then feeling my cheeks heat up when she kept staring at me. "You're not even going to deny it?"

"Why would I? You would know I was lying," I told her and she squealed standing up as fast as possible and jumping up and down.

"This is good." She told me calming down before grabbing my arm and pulling me up and with her.

"Why is this good?"

"Because this morning I convinced him to just ask you out for a dinner, well, it was going to be lunch and you two hang out until dinner, but this his dad showed up." She said and sighed and I just blinked before looking down. "Uncle Lucius should be leaving soon anyways. He'll be back before you know it. So we are going to cute you up even more. Maybe you'll stump him with your makeup, your hair, and yourself of course." She said and I just blushed as she sat me down, started drying my hair before putting it in curlers and then doing my makeup. She sprayed my hair with hairspray before letting it fall down in curls instead of my natural waves.

Once she was done she and I went back down stairs and started studying, waiting for Draco and Blaise to come back.

Once they did Draco had basically walked past us, not even bothering to say a word, and Blaise came in slower. I heard a door slam upstairs and looked towards Blaise as he came to sit down.

"What is going on?" Alana asked him and Blaise rubbed his forehead.

"I can't talk about it... but someone else should go talk to him." Blaise said and I looked towards Alana.

"I can go." I offered her and she looked hesitant before Blaise cleared his throat.

"I think that is a good idea." He told me and I sent him a nod before putting my book to the side and going towards the stairs. I heard them talking lightly and I heard the Malfoy name, as well as the words expected, father, and punishment.

I moved faster before seeing the only door closed as I got upstairs. I bit my lip as I knocked lightly before waiting.

"I don't want to talk Alana." Draco said opening the door and I just looked up at him. "Luna."

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm stressed, but I am fine... why are you wearing makeup and your hair?" He asked and I blinked before looking down at the curls.

"Alana wanted to get her mind off of the studying this morning so I let her experiment." I said with a slight shrug and looked at him. "Does it look okay?" So what if I wanted to get him to ask me out. To compliment me.

"You in general look beautiful Luna. Even without the makeup and curls." He told me and then gulped. I smiled and felt the blush on my cheeks as well as my ears as I looked down to my feet and started playing with my hair. "Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"For dinner tonight... you think you want to go out with me? Like a date?" He asked an I looked up at him finally before nodding. "Yeah?"

"Yes Draco." I voiced and he smiled. "What time were you thinking?"

"In about 2 hours? That gives us both enough time to finish up studying for the day and also get out of the castle before someone tries to stop us." He offered and I smiled and nodded.

"Then I guess we should get back to studying." I said and he smiled and I just looked back into his room before looking towards his face.

"I'll be down in about 5 minutes." He told me and I smile wider and nodded before turning and looking over my shoulder seeing him watching me as I walked back down the stairs. I was still blushing when I walked back into the room that Blaise and Alana were in.

"Did he ask you out?" Alana asked and I nodded. "Finally!"

"I know right." Blaise said and I looked at him and he gave me a shy smile. "What? You should hear him talk about you." He said and lifted his hands as if in surrender before waving me to sit back down.

"We're going out in about 2 hours, we both want to study a bit before we head put." I told Alana and she gave me a gleeful smile.

"Can I help you pick out-"

"No. I am capable of knowing what I feel comfortable in." I said and she gave me a small nod. "And I will tell you all about it tomorrow." I told her and she smiled.

"Okay, lets get to studying."


	18. Chapter 18

We walked into the Three Broomsticks 2 and a half hours after we planned the whole date. I was wearing jeans, a bright pink shirt with my biggest jacket over it all. Draco was wearing a similar coat and jeans but was wearing a dark long sleeve and a little hat that was sort of like a brae.

He and I were holding hands when we got inside since it was snowing so heavily outside and he said he didn't want to loose me because my hair was covering the side he was walking on. He tugged my hand and brought my closer to his chest before guiding me towards one of the fireplaces.

"How about I go get two menus, two hot chocolates, and you find us a seat?" He asked me close to my ear and I turned, caught his eye and nodded to him. "Whipped cream, nutmeg and cinnamon right?"

"Yeah. Thank you." I said and he leaned in and kissed my temple before nodding to two opening seats. I smiled as I started wiping the table as the two boys left and made it nice and clean before waiting. I watched Draco as he ordered, then moved to wait for the orders.

"Luna? Hi. How are you?" I heard Hermione before the chair in front of me pulled out. I looked over and she sat down before I could tell her that was Draco's seat.

"I'm good, a bit cold but I'm waiting on a hot chocolate and the fire is helping." I said and noticed Harry and Ron sitting at a table behind her watching us.

"And Draco? Is he protecting you alright? Not doing anything to upset you?"

"He's great, but I gave him the day off of protecting me."

"But you just walked in with him."

"I'm here on a date with him."

"A date? With Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger. A date. Now, I do believe you are in my seat." Draco's voice drifted over my ears and I turned to look at him and he set my hot chocolate in front of me and I immediately dipped my finger in the whipped cream as Hermione got up.

"See you around Luna." She said and I smiled and waved my other hand at her before going back to my whipped cream. I smiled at Draco as he set one menu in front of me and then gave me a look.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to make sure I was okay. Asked if you were doing your job at protecting me." I said and he smirked.

"I've never want to protect anyone else."

"Not even Alana?"

"Blaise has her protection in mind." He told me with a slight laugh and I felt my face spilt into a wide smile.

"I thought there was something. I knew her side but not his." I said before licking some more of my whipped cream up before taking a sip of the actual hot chocolate.

"Besides, no one has tried to hurt you... so I am hoping by the time we return from winter break, you'll want to hang out with me and not be protected by me." He said leaning forward.

"You'll just have to keep your cousin close, I won't be far behind." I teased and he narrowed his eyes.

"Am I such a bad date you wouldn't want to do this again? I mean, we haven't even ordered our food yet?"

"Who is to a you won't want to take me out again?" I asked narrowing my eyes before cracking a smile and looking away and at the menu.

"I'll want to do more than just take you out again when we get back from break Luna. How about this... when we get back, we'll be in our own house... and whenever it strikes our fancy, we'll let the other know when we want to meet in the common room while everyone else is asleep." He said reaching over and grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers together.

"So that's it Mr. Malfoy? You think one date is enough to keep me all to yourself?"

"No, but I do plan on giving you your Christmas gift. But I don't know... maybe I should wait until after we all get back."

"Yes, you should." I stated and blinked and looked away. I didn't even think about giving him a gift.

"What? Did Luna Lovegood just agree to wait for something? A present at that?"

"Yes she did. She still needs time to decide what to get you." I said using the third person point of view.

"You haven't gotten me anything? Oh? I am hurt Luna." He said putting hands to his chest and I giving me big sad eyes.

"I will get you something. I just haven't decided what yet. I have been busy you know." I said and saw a waitress coming over.

"Hey there, you guys know what you want yet?" She asked with slight enthusiasm and I shook my head and looked at Draco.

"Give us both a couple more minutes." He dismissed her and then nodded to me and I looked down at the menu.

Looking over then menu I knew I wanted what I always wanted and I just set the menu down.

"Did you decide?"

"Just my usual-"

"Okay." He cut me off with a large smile before waving the waitress back down. Amazingly he knew what I wanted, and ordered for me and then himself.

"So you know my orders."

"I do pay attention to girls I like. And since I only like you, I knew it by heart." He sounded like he was trying to impress me, but it just made me melt inside. It was very sweet he paid attention like that.

We talked about what I was going to be doing when we were on break and he insisted that he would just be around the Malfoy Manor not doing anything really important. I knew he was lying, but I didn't push it because of how he was feeling this afternoon after his fathers visit.

Instead I asked him about how his classes would be different when we were back. He said the only difference would be that he wouldn't be able to stare at me during classes. I laughed way more than any other time, not by much, but it made more people look over at us. Many started whispering.

Draco didn't mind one bit, neither did he seem to notice. We talked and talked, laughed and giggled, and it was great. We got up, left with a small tip before he wrapped me in close. We basically jogged until we were closer to the castle before we got to the actual castle. We didn't get in trouble since Draco said something about being extra careful since it was snowing.

Once we were back up to the castle we walked through the halls, he still had an arm wrapped around me and as we turned a corner we saw Pansy and Alana shouting at each other.

"What is going on?" Draco shouted over them and Pansy looked our way, got all teary eyed and let out a loud wail.

"I knew it. You're cheating on me!"

"Cheating?" I asked looking to Draco who looked confused and then to Alana who didn't look a bit effected either.

"Pansy, like I told your two years ago, just because our parents want us to be married doesn't mean we will be, or that what I do is any of your business." He told her slowly like she was insane and about to burst.

"Then you're an idiot. You are being an idiot Malfoy. I am a catch, and I was willing to help you succeed in the magic world. You would have been better than your father-"

"I am better than my father. In more ways than one. I don't need you to make me better. Luna already does that enough." He told her and then pulled my hand into his and frowned at her.

"So it's true? You've been on a date... in public?"

"In Hogsmeade. It was great and fun and we'll do it again. You don't own me Pansy." He told her and she looked at me.

"Just wait... he'll realize you are going to hold him back." She told me before storming off.

"I hate her. She is crazy if she thinks that you would even like her. I mean jeeze she is a bitch and can't say a nice word about anybody. Just like no one can say anything nice about her." Alana said and rubbed her temples. "Her shouting gave me a headache." She whined.

"How long was she out here?"

"15 minutes. I have been trying to get her to leave for so long. So... you said the date was good?"

"Yes Alana, and if you want details Luna will be happy to tell you about how great I am and funny and all of that... but right now we are still on our date. Go wait in the room." He waved his hand and she glared before turning and going into the common room and Draco pulled in in close again.

"That was interesting." I told him and leaned my head to the side.

"At least she has been woken up. I won't ever like her." He said looking back towards where Pansy had taken off to.

"And she is warning me off of you."

"Don't go away Luna. I do need you."

"I didn't say I would leave you Draco. Just stating she didn't want you around me."

"She doesn't want me dating you Luna. And I don't care what she wants. I want you."

"So you said."

"So I meant."

"Did you?"

"Yes Luna! Do you want me to amplify that through the entire castle?" He asked and I giggled and he pulled back and reached in his jacket for his wand and I covered his mouth with my hand when he put the tip of it against his throat.

"Shush now." I told him pushing it away and he pocketed it again.

"You know, there is a better way to shut me up." He teased leaning in and I knew what he meant.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah... with a simple kiss." He said leaning in even more before brushing his lips over mine briefly and I closed my eyes wanting to savor the feeling as he added a bit more pressure. He pulled my entire being closer to him before putting my back against the wall and the moving his hands to cup my cheeks and turning my head just a bit so our noses weren't pressed against each other.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, I walked towards front door when arms wrapped around me, lifted me up and I squealed and kicked as Draco's laugh reached my ears. "And where do you think you are going?" He asked as we sat on the couch, well me on his lap.

"I was going to outside for a walk." I said turning to look over at him over my shoulder. "What are you doing down here so early?" I asked him and he moved his arm around my knees and moved me around so I was sideways on his lap now.

"Well, I was going to get some water... but I heard someone coming down the girls side so I just crouched down low hoping to scare Alana, or surprise you. Why would you go for a walk alone?"

"Why wouldn't I? You said yourself that you didn't want me hanging out with you for protection after break-"

"Doesn't mean you don't need it Luna." He said and I looked at him, then down to my fingers playing with them feeling like a small child all over again.

"So, I can't do things by myself still?" I asked him and he shook his head but tilted my chin back so I was looking at him.

"You can do things with me."

"I can't shop for you with you." I stated and crossed my arms and he smiled slightly and kissed my cheek.

"That is what my cousin would be for." He told me and I nodded.

"And if she still is shopping for me?" I asked knowing I already got her something.

"Then you would have to get her something as well wouldn't you. You could do that part with me." He said and I looked down pushing my lips together. "Did you already get her a present? Before me?" He asked pulling his hand away and touching his chest like he had been hurt.

"I chose hers months ago. She and I were at the store, and she said something about what she would really love. I wrote my grandmother, and she sent it to me a couple months ago." I said and shrugged.

"And you've kept it from her for months?" He asked like he was shocked and I nodded to him. "How?"

"I told her my grandmother sent me some of her muggle made cookies and I never eat them because I get sick. Then I said I wouldn't throw it away because it was good for my dad all ground up." I smiled at him and he smirked before tapping my nose.

"I need excuses like that. I got her present sent here because I didn't want my mother opening it and asking me about it right away and having Alana know what it is when we get home... that's what happened last year anyways." He said and shrugged before I stood up and grabbed his hand. "What?"

"Come on a walk with me." I said and he stood up letting me pull him out of the common room and down the stairs. We were walking around. No one else seemed to be up, it was only slightly snowing, there was snow on the ground, and it was beautiful. "Do you think if we head down to the black lake we could make it back before breakfast starts?" I asked looking up at him and he sighed, looking around, and then down at me.

"What do you want to do down at the lake would be the question about how long it would take." He said and I smiled up at him and then blinked over and over again longer than usual to show him I really wanted to go down there. "Fine." He said and started his decent and then making me wrap my hand around his shoulder and the other was raised as if to keep my balance even more.

I saw the frozen lake after a couple minutes of walking down hill, and then into the forest. I started to pull Draco along and saw his small smile as he watched me tug at him. I stopped near where the lake started and then looked out. It was so scerene. Draco wrapped his arms aroud my middle, put his head on my shoulder and just held me close.

"What did you want to do when we got down here love?" He asked me and I just turned my face to look at him and smiled. I kissed his cheek quickly and then pulled out my wand.

"Have you ever been ice skating?" I asked as I pointed at a small space and whispered the small conjuring to make my skates appear.

"What?"

"Watch." I whispered to him before getting the shoes on and lacing them on. I walked towards the ice carefully and looked to Draco and said the spell again looking at his feet so a pair would show up so it was just his size. I slid on and went around in a couple huge circles showing him easy it was as he put on the shoes. I got closer to him when he started to walk towards the ice a little wobbily.

"It's a little hard at first. I've been doing it for a couple years." I told him and then skated towards him again. I held out my hands and he slid his skate on it and then his other before his legs started to drift apart. "You want to keep your legs together like you are walking, don't space out too much." I said and he nodded immediately looking down at his legs and then towards me before I backed up and he used his feet to follow me just perfectly.

I moved so I was skating next to him and I let him guide me around in a circle and I made sure he didn't fall. He got more confident, I moved back and started skating backwards. He followed me as I went backwards and then went towards him and met him in the almost middle of the lake and then smiled as I went around him when he stopped completely.

"Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are muggle things so fun?" He asked and I stopped and looked at him before taking his hand in mine.

"Because they don't know magic exists, so they make up things like gliding on water while it's frozen to feel even a bit magical. Or how they believe in wishes because they can't just wave their wand around. They make the magic we do seem so huge, but they invent something so small like this and it even feels magical to us." I said and he leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth and then my lips quickly before pulling me in so I was pressed against him in the most and best way possible. HIs lips were firmly on mine by that time and before I knew it... we were on the ice, both of us on our sides, hurting.

I laughed after a bit and then got up and helped Draco up before we got to the snow instead of the ice. I took off the skates and pulled on my other shoes while Draco did the same.

"You're not bruised are you?" He asked and I shook my head before standing up and he hefted himself up and put his hand around my arm and then we headed back to the castle. I was hungry, and I could already hear his stomach growling and I just smiled and leaned on his shoulder as we started to get closer to campus.

Noticing right away how people gathered around a certain part of the great hall had Draco and I both curious, and when teachers were telling us to move out of the way and to give them some space I got worried and charged forward. What I saw had me turning and the tears already coming to my eyes as my lungs constricted and the air left... my chest burned when I sobbed.

Alana was on the ground. Eyes open, and not breathing. Draco was stunned. His arm wrapped around me a little tighter, and his face remained looking at his cousin.

"Malfoy! Good you're here. No, she isn't dead... I promise. She has been stunned." I heard McGonagall call out and she disbursed the crowd and I clung to Draco as he moved forward. "We are going to take her to the hospital wing right away."

"And?" He asked louder than he should have but I watched as they hefted her still body up and tightened a grip on his robes a little tighter.

"And we will see about finding who did this. Has she had any spats with anyone recently?"

"Pansy Parkinson but she wouldn't dare do this." He stated honestly and moved forward. "They'll just use that mandrake stuff from before right? To get her basically unstuck?"

"No Mr. Malfoy... I believe this is a different type of stun. We'll have to find who did this in order to reverse it." Professor McGonagall said and I looked over Alana's face and moved to follow but Draco tugged me back.

"We will get our food, let them set her up in a bed in the hospital wing, and then you are going back to the Ravenclaw common room and waiting there. I will wake up Blaise, he will watch you, and I will be helping look for the person stupid enough to do this to my cousin." He stated, and I knew he wasn't being a boyfriend, he was being my body guard again and I knew what to do. I just nodded. "Good. Let's go get food first." He said and steered me inside and I saw Harry and Hermione coming up towards us right away.

"Draco!" Harry called out when we passed them and he kept putting pressure on my lower back.

"I don't have time right now Potter."

"I know, we heard what happened to your cousin. I want to watch over Luna while you take care of her." He said and I felt Draco make a grab for my shirt instead of push on it and I stopped and looked from Harry to Hermione to Draco as I sort of curled into his chest.

"You want to take care of her? How? You going to just make sure she doesn't run off, or take her out into the woods and walk around? No thank you Potter. I have a very good friend that will do the job just fine like he has for most of the year." Draco sneered and I looked up at him and leaned up and kissed his cheek, but that earned me a short glare.

"We want to help. We are offering you something here Draco? Or is Luna more important than your own family?" Harry sneered back and I flinched and looked down.

"Don't you dare imply what I think you are Potter. You know what... look over Luna. Take her to the Gryffindor common room, talk her out of dating me, hell I don't care. But at the end of the day, I will be here, right here, to get her back from you."

"And I can't make my own choice in who protects me because why now?" I asked looking between them. "I am not an infant. I know who to trust and who to simply nod and smile at when we pass in the hall." I stated and looked to Harry. "I am perfectly happy staying with Blaise while Draco is with Alana. You two hang out with Ron, and lets face it, he thinks I am a irrational, dumb blonde who wears tackier clothing than he does, and don't forget, he thinks I can't get any crazier."

"He said that about you?"

"Yes, no shush. I am doing what I want, and I don't want to be anywhere near Ronald Weasley. I am fine with the arrangement Draco has laid out for me." I said and the two before me looked so shocked at my words that even looking at each other, around the room, and then to Draco didn't give them enough time to say anything else. "Now, we are getting food. I am going to Ravenclaw tower, and staying there... very protected." I stated and pulled on Draco's hand until we found an open spot to get our food.

We walked out of the Great Hall, running into Blaise as he looked straight out of bed half dressed, and a worried look on his face. Draco handed him the plate we had made for him before telling him to take me back to the tower and he would be back by lunch time with any updates.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco didn't come back by lunch. In fact Blaise took me out of the common room with Crabbe in the last 20 minutes of lunch just to make sure I ate something. We got back and still nothing from Draco. I said I was going to take a nap and would be up in an hour, unless Draco came with good news.

I opened the small window, laid on my bed and thought of how well this morning went with Draco... until we came back to Hogwarts. Someone in this school hated me enough to go after one of my friends. My only friend.

I sat in the chair closest to the fire until Blaise told me it was dinner time. I still didn't feel like eating, but maybe I can persuade him to take me to see Alana. I knew he had some type of feelings for her no matter what happened a couple days ago. We walked in between Crabbe and Goyle all the way to the Great Hall and the first thing that I noticed that it was Hargid, and only a few other teachers at the front. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Sprout and a couple other teachers were missing, and it seemed the whole room quieted down when they noticed we walked in.

Blaise shifted closer to me and pushed on my lower back and I followed his command like I had done Draco's this morning. We got to our usual place at the Slytherin table and I picked up a bread roll and started picking at it thinking about Alana, and if they knew who did it yet. Quite a few students were missing from their dinner tables and I was shifting my eyes around to look at everyone's face.

"Watch it blood traitor." I heard someone shout before looking over and seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking towards us. A Slytherin stepped up and got in front of Ron since he was first down the aisle.

"Let them through Theodore." Blaise said and the guy looked over at him before sitting down. Ron was first to keep walking and then Hermione and finally Harry. "What do you lot want?" He asked leaning forward and Ron at down shocking me and then Blaise watched him.

"We want to help." Ron said and Hermione looked so uncomfortable.

"With what?"

"Luna." Harry said straddling the other side of Ron and I looked at him.

"I am right here. I trust my housemates. They don't need help." I said and looked towards Blaise and then Crabbe and Goyle before back to the three in front of us.

"We get that you and Malfoy are together now, dating or shagging or whatever, but the person after you Luna, isn't just attacking you now." Ron said seriously and I looked him dead in the eye.

"Why would you care? I'm barmy remember?"

"He is sorry about that. He really is Luna. The point is, we just want to help. We aren't asking to take you somewhere safe. We can just be around each other so they aren't targets too." Hermione butted in and I looked towards her and then Harry before Ron again. He did look a little ashamed at calling me names.

"And if we say we don't need Gryffindor help?" Crabbe said and I looked down at my food before hearing the hall go quiet again. I looked up, and at the doors seeing Draco coming though, his white shirt bundled up around his elbows, his hair out of place and I stood up when he got closer. He kissed my cheek and nodded at me to sit back down and Crabbe moved over so he was on my left side.

"What are you three doing here?"

"We want to help. Like we said this morning Malfoy. You are all targets now because you are protecting Luna." Harry said and I looked to Draco. I apparently didn't have any say in this, but when it came to my safety I knew Draco would do anything.

"She'll be going home early. I already had a long talk with Dumbledore about it. But he is adamant about sending her home." Draco said and gave me a soft look and I felt the tears come to my eyes. "You'll leave tomorrow with Snape dropping you home, and they aren't sure if you will come back right away when we do." He said, now only speaking to me and I felt my chest burn.

"But Alana-"

"Professor Sprout is sure with repeated doses of Mandrake she'll wake up within a month... but she will be moved to Malfoy manor and won't come back until she wakes up as well." He said and I blinked and looked away before touching my neck trying to make sure that I was still calm, or at least as much as possible. "Do you want to go and see her?" Draco asked and I nodded slightly before pushing my plate away. I didn't even eat half of the roll. "I'll take you then... Blaise, make a round towards the hospital when you're done. We'll wait for you to join us. Potter, with me to the hospital, Dumbledore wanted to talk to you."

"I think I will just go with you guys too." Blaise said pushing his food away as well.

I stood up with Draco just behind me and curled into myself before he pulled me into his arm and kissed my temple. It was almost natural. Like he had done this the entire year. I just felt numb.

I was being punished because someone saw me as a threat, or because I angered someone to the point of wanting to kill me. And we still had no idea. I never got anyone that angry before.

"She will be okay Luna, just needs the mandrake." Draco whispered to me when we got outside of the great hall.

"She would have never been like this if I didn't become friends with her." I told him feeling my eyes start to well up.

"Don't even think about that. If someone didn't lose their head and try to kill you." He said and stopped me and nodded to Blaise and Harry before they kept walking in silence.

"I have no idea who would do this. Draco you know me, I don't anger people enough to make them want to kill me. I don't know what I would have done to get this kind of treatment in the first place. And now I am being punished because I am being targeted. I don't get to go to school. I don't get to hang out with my new friend and you and the new Slytherin people I could meet when we come back from break because I won't be allowed to come back." I said and sobbed covering my mouth and he pulled me right into his chest. His collar bone was at my eye level, his arms strong and his robes warm and it felt comforting.

"You will be back. Even if I have to work with Potter to find out who is doing this to you. I will." He told me still holding me so close and I just cried until I knew I had to suck it up to see Alana. Even if she wouldn't be able to see me at the moment.

"Thank you." I whispered to him as we walked down the last hall. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders making sure I was slightly turned into his chest as I half hugged him.

"No need for thanks Luna." He told me and I knew he was telling me the truth and I pushed open the door to the hospital and saw Blaise already at Alana's bed side and I noticed that he didn't notice us coming closer until we were there, and Draco cleared his throat.

"Everything okay Luna?" He asked me right away, standing up, wiping his hands on his pants like he had been caught doing something dirty.

"I think so, for now." I said and smiled at his concern.

"Do you want a minute?" Draco asked and I looked up at him, nodded and kept eye contact. "We'll be going to see Snape for a couple minutes." Draco told me and I saw him standing near the back of the room already.

I went and saw where Blaise had just been and sat down before scooting up. I grabbed Alana's hand and brushed my thumb back and forth over the back of her hand and smiled at her. They had closed her eyes so she looked like she was sleeping at least.

"I'm sorry. I know this wasn't the best thing to ever happen to you, and now you won't even be able to enjoy your winter break. I'll tell you a secret, that box from my grandmother you never touched... it was actually for you. It's not the cookies. Nope." I laughed lightly and gripped her hand tighter as I tried to imagine that I was actually talking to her. "It's your Christmas present, and since I know you can still hear me and know what I am saying, you'll have to fight and wake up before seeing what it is." I said and laughed just a bit wondering what her face would look like, and what she would say if I had told her that yesterday.

I looked over my shoulder at Draco and saw him and Blaise looking at Snape as he was saying something to them.

"I still haven't figured out what to get Draco, and I was sort of counting on you to help, but well..." I stopped and took a deep, shaky breath and wiped under my eye as a tear leaked out. "I am so sorry Alana. So sorry. I wish this was all different." I said and leaned forward and rested my head on her hand and just couldn't stop whispering how sorry I was.

"Luna... Blaise is going to stay with her tonight, I'll take you back to the common room." Draco whispered and I sat up realizing I had fallen asleep.

"But-"

"I'll help you pack tonight... I don't want you to leave, but I won't keep you here knowing that you are in danger Luna." He whispered and I looked down before nodding as my hair fell into my face. "Now, we'll go. We'll be back before Snape takes you home."

"Okay." I whispered and he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and walked with me, in the silent halls back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Do you want to go and pack?" He asked once we were inside and I nodded. "Okay, let's go up then." He said and I led the way before getting my luggage out from under my bed, and putting it on top. I moved as he opened it up for me and started with my school clothes.

He sat down on Alana's bed and watched me and when I was done, he picked it off of my bed and I laid down and felt the tears come back. He started rubbing my hair and wiping tears out of my face before laying with me and holding me close.

We fell asleep like that. Him holding me tightly to his front and me clutching his body close. My eyes were dry and puffy and almost burned since I had cried so much.

Draco was still asleep when I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back I snuggled right back into his arms like it was completely normal like yesterday when we kissed and he held my hand, and held me under his arm.

He woke up when I almost felt like he wouldn't wake up. "I don't want you to leave." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to leave either, but it is better than someone else ending up in the same position as Alana." I said and rubbed my hands up and down his arm wrapped around my waist.

"So breakfast by ourselves?" He asked me and I nodded into his chest. "Okay, let me go to my room and change, meet you in the common room in 20 minutes." He said and kissed my forehead once more before he left and I closed the door after him.


	21. Chapter 21

_**REVIEW!**_

It had been weeks since I left and I had only gotten letters from Draco every other day. He was sending me notes from someone in my class so I would understand the homework he also sent me. He let me know about Alana's condition when he knew something from his parents. I still had his and Alana's presents with me.

I had gotten him a white shirt set, with a vest, and a over jacket like he usually wears and I put a DM in cursive on each sleeve near his wrist, and then on the bottom of the vest in Slytherin green. Thankfully, it looked very nice. And I knew he would like it. It was mostly expensive stuff so it would fit in with his other clothes.

I got Alana these shoes that she really loved. She had seen them but they weren't on sale in a little booklet in Hogsmead and she didn't have enough in her allowance at the time to get them... so I had my grandmother buy them. She had talked about those shoes for weeks after we saw them.

I had them all wrapped up and sitting near my bed, and I was bored sitting at home with basically nothing to do. I had started to contemplate going to see my grandmother, and decided to go and see her tomorrow. I hadn't gotten a letter from Draco in 5 days, and I was a little worried but then again he could just be busy.

I still found it curious that he and Harry were sort of working together to watch over certain people who would do anything like this to me. And apparently they had a long list and it scared me. Not only that, it shocked me.

Packing a small bag I set it aside for tomorrow. I could hear my dad tapping away downstairs even if it was close to midnight. I laid down, relaxing and turning on my side and keeping one hand under my head and then the other clutching the blankets to my chest to keep my warm.

I was just falling asleep when I felt a whoosh of air and someone sat behind me. "Luna, love, wake up." I heard Draco's voice and I blinked my eyes open and looked over at him and sat up right away. "She's awake." He announced and I smiled.

"I'll get dressed." I said and pushed the blankets away.

"Wait, Luna. She's still at Malfoy Manor. I just wanted to tell you. She told my dad who did it. You can come back to Hogwarts." He said stopping me and I looked up at him and paused.

"Who was it?"

"Marietta Edgecombe." Draco said and her face just popped up into my mind and I thought about how I never once spoke to her as a person, or to her little group of friends... why did she come after me. "She said something about getting back at everyone for last year. What happened last year?"

"She betrayed us... when Umbridge... she was-"

"She told us about the Room of Requirement." He said as he thought out loud.

"And she got hexed. She had SNEAK across her face in pimples." I said and remembered I had laughed so hard at her when I first saw her and she ran away crying. "I was mean to her." I said and stopped near my bed before sitting on it.

"She betrayed D.A. you had a right to be mean." He told me and I shifted my eyes to him.

"And you were on Umbridge's side but I am not mean to you." I said and started running my hands through my hair and he stopped me and squatted down in front of me.

"I am here to take you back Luna. You can face her, apologize if you want, but I will not let you feel bad for this." He told me keeping my face level with his and I nodded at him. "Do you want to go now? Or wait until morning?"

"Morning. I packed a small bag from my grandmothers but I need to get everything else ready too." I said and he nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?

"I am going to get to the front door, let your father know, and then maybe he'll let me stay or he'll tell me to come back."

"What about what I want you to do?" I asked knowing I wanted him to stay with me and lay with me like we did before I had to come here.

"Luna, he is your father. I sort of have to respect his wishes about me." He said with a small smirk and leaned in. "I missed you though." He whispered against my lips before attaching them to mine. I smiled and wrapped an arm around his body as my other kept me upright on my bed.

"I missed you too. What's been happening at school?"

"A lot actually. Potter and I had a sort of duel." He said and pulled back to crouch down before me again.

"Why? What happened?" I asked and he sighed.

"We just- It's complicated. Snape helped but neither one of us got in trouble so it's okay." He let me know and I touched his cheek. "Some of the girls in the house set up yours and Alana's new room." He told me and I nodded before looking over at his present.

"You get your present when Alana does." I said when he looked over his shoulder at the shiny paper.

"That's not fair. It's right there." He stood up and moved towards it, grabbing it when he got there and I heard a small rip before I yipped and got to my feet before charging him to make him put it down.

"Put it down! You can't have it yet." I said reaching around him and trying to get the bag out of his hand as he kept tearing it.

"Luna Lovegood! I taught you better than to sneak around with a boy in your own home. And alone. What are you doing corrupting my daughter Draco Malfoy!" I didn't even hear my father come upstairs. I took a step back from Draco right away and he cleared his throat and set his present down.

"I'm sorry for just appearing Mr. Lovegood. But I was ecstatic to tell your daughter her friend, my cousin, was finally awake. I wasn't thinking. And then I teased her by going after my present she told me I couldn't have." Draco sounded so respectful and high and mighty.

"And you didn't just knock on the front door because you have no respect for me eh?" He asked coming closer and glaring at Draco. "You Malfoy's are all the same. You have no respect for those who respect everyone-"

"Daddy!" I shouted cutting him off. "He respects me, he respects you. If he didn't who knows what would have happened to me? He has protected me all year." I stated and looked from Draco to my dad and then down at my shoes. "Do you not trust me to be alone with a boy no matter who it is?" I asked him and he looked at me, his face turning sad in an instant before he came closer.

"Oh my Luna. I trust you." He stated before looking over my head to Draco and glaring. "It's him I don't trust."

"Well I trust him." I said pulling back slightly to look and get my fathers attention.

"Well I don't and you live under my roof Luna. He will not ever be in your room again. Especially alone. Downstairs Mr. Malfoy, now." He ordered harshly and I looked back to Draco and nodded when he started walking. I walked behind my father as he turned right after Draco and followed him closely all the way down stairs.

I stopped and sighed. "I will make the tea." I said before walking to the kitchen giving my father and Draco a chance to talk, or get comfortable.

I waited, getting the different teas ready in the mugs as the water heated up on the stove. I poured the water, and then the tray before walking into the living room with them and handing the cups out. Draco was on the couch. My father in his favorite chair and I moved to sit near Draco after putting the tray up and taking my cup with me.

"So, what else did you do to my daughter in her room?"

"Daddy!"

"I told her that she could come back to school now that we know who did this to her." He told my father and I took the first sip of my tea while looking at my father over the rim and waiting.

"And who was it?"

"Her name is Marietta Edgecombe. She has already been expelled and the ministry is questioning her actually." Draco told us and I felt the warmth of the tea seep into my hands before I cuddled my legs up into my chest and put the mug down on the table nearest me.

"And why did she do this?"

"Because she found out it was sort of Luna's idea to put a hex on those who broke the binding from last year. She has scars on her forehead labeling her a SNEAK that can barely be covered. Of course is was Hermione who actually cast the spell, but she went after Luna."

"But last year, weren't you part of Umbridge's little army while my daughter was in Dumbledore's?" My dad asked and I looked to my dad before focusing on Draco.

"My choices last year were horrible. I failed most of my classes, therefore I had to retake them all this term, but that let me protect your daughter, do I regret being part of Umbridge, yes, do I regret protecting your daughter? No. You're daughter has made this year bearable, and I respect the hell out of her. I would never do anything that puts her in danger." He sounded like he was promising to take care of me for the rest of my life.

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**REVIEW**_

Looking around the room, I immediately loved it. I moved as Draco pushed on my lower back and he put my trunk at the foot of the first bed and turned to look at me. "I love it." I told him, answering his silent question.

"Good. I wasn't sure, but if you love it, Alana won't hate it." He said looking around the lighter green walls. I knew it was Alana's favorite color, and I had to admit, I could basically smell the fresh cut grass smell from just the color alone. It was perfect.

I went to the window and looked out and smiled seeing the rain poor down. "When does Alana arrive?"

"Just before dinner." He told me, and I had to remember that he had already told me dozens of times. He just loved to indulge me.

"And now what?"

"Well, you don't have to go to class just yet, I am still your protector... how about we go get some late lunch." He said and I nodded feeing my stomach make room right away since I was so hungry. He reached over, grabbed my hand and pulled me along before making my hand clutch his elbow as we walked into the Great Hall. It was basically empty, but I did notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione all look towards us and the whispers started when Draco let me sit down first, before leaning in and kissing my temple.

"What a surprise, look who is back. Missed you around Luna." I heard Blaise and looked up seeing him grabbing his plate and moving towards us.

"You didn't know I was coming back today?" I asked and smiled at him before looking towards Draco who was now glaring at him.

"No, Draco here must have wanted you all to himself." He said and took a bite of his potatoes before smirking as he chewed and looked between us.

"I might have." He said and I just giggled and looked around at the food on the table.

"Can you hand me the green beans?" I asked pointing to them and Draco grabbed the bowl, and spooned the green onto my plate, giving me just the right amount. "Thank you."

I grabbed the chicken and took the skin off before putting them on the side of my plate, but Draco was snatching it off and chewing it before it could get cold. I used my fork to get the chicken from the bone and then started eating the little pieces. I ate the green beans as well.

Once I was full I just pushed my plate away and got caught up on all the gossip from Draco and Harry from Blaise. "Snape saved his life." He added and I was shocked. Life saving now?

"You didn't say anything about almost dying." I stopped and looked to Draco.

"I didn't almost die." He waved me off and I looked at him and waited. "I was bleeding, and Snape stopped it. That's all." I heard a thud and after a moment I saw Blaise rubbing his leg and I just knew that Draco kicked him under the table.

"Bleeding?"

"Yes, on my stomach, that was it. I'm perfectly fine. No scratch, no scar... I'm fine Luna." He told me and smiled at me before leaning in and kissing my lips softly and quickly before pulling back and smiling at me wider.

"What?"

"I missed seeing you everyday." He said and I smiled and turned to my empty plate while Blaise fake chocked. "Shove off, just because you're single doesn't mean I won't cherish seeing my girlfriend again." He said and kicked Blaise again and turned towards me. "How about we go to the lake?" He asked me and I looked around.

"What about your classes?"

"I'm willing to risk it. Plus, who is going to say you can't enjoy your first day back." He suggested and I smiled and wrapped my arm around his and laid my head on his shoulder and smiled at him. He finished a couple minutes later and I stood with him before getting to the end of the lane and seeing Harry walk in with Ron, and they both just focused on Draco, not even bothering to look at me.

I walked with him, his arm wrapped around my shoulders keeping me close all the way out of the castle, and down to the lake. I noticed a bench that hadn't been there before and he was steering us towards it.

It had a moon cycle on the back of the bench and a beautifully painted dragons on the sides and where we would sit.

"Where did this come from?" I asked looking over it as Draco moved me towards the seat and took the seat first.

"I ordered it. I knew you liked coming here, and I thought that instead of sitting in the dirt, you can sit here, think of us together." He stated, almost flustered.

"And is this my Christmas present?"

"No... just a part of it." He said and I just narrowed my eyes towards him. "You get yours when I get mine." He said and I sighed.

"You get yours when Alana gets here." I said and then sighed and sat down next to him and ran a hand through my hair.

"She should be here soon. Don't worry." He told me pulling me in to lean on him. I put my feet up on the side and moved towards his lap instead of his shoulder or chest. I turned so I was looking up and he smiled down at me and pushed my hair away from my forehead.

"I missed being here." I said and he smiled down at me.

"I missed being in classes with you. I know I'll still be missing it, but at least I will see you around school." He told me and I smiled up at him. "And here."

"Is this our spot then?" I asked looking from him to the lake and then back to his face as he smiled.

"Our spot." He nodded and leaned down before kissing me softly. His hand moved from my forehead to the back of my head making me sit up just a bit.

Before I knew it, I was in his lap, sideways, and wrapping my own arms around his neck. it was a full make out session like the one right after our first date.

I grabbed his robes in a heated moment and he nipped my lip and made a funny noise making me giggle and pull back. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You made a noise." I told him and he started to blush and I leaned in and kissed his cheek and leaned on his neck.

"Sorry." He whispered and wrapped one arm around my waist, and put his hand on my knee.

"So, what are we doing?"

"We are just relaxing until almost dinner." He told me and I sighed.

"You didn't tell me that Harry made you bleed." I whispered against him and I felt him tense just a bit.

"He followed me into the bathroom. I was upset. He came in and was just watching me, so I shouted... threw a hex, and then that just escalated and everything just got out of hand. He hexed me with a spell I didn't even know. And I collapsed and all I knew was that my stomach hurt. And it sort of spread, but then I woke up in the hospital. Snape had saved me apparently, but that was all I remembered."

"And when was this?"

"Almost 2 weeks ago now."

"Draco-"

"Don't worry about it Luna. It won't happen again. I promise." He said and I cupped his cheek and brought his face closer and rested his forehead on mine.

"You called me your girlfriend." I said after thinking back to when him and Blaise brought up him bleeding.

"You are my girlfriend."

"Am I?" I asked and pulled away just a bit.

"Luna, you are my girlfriend. I am your boyfriend." He stated and I smiled at him and leaned in again, kissing him happily.

"Should we get back to the castle?" I asked him after another half hour of basically just making out and cuddling close on the bench.

"Yeah." He sighed and kept me close.

We got up another 15 minutes later and walked hand in hand back towards the castle. We got to the new common room for Slytherin and saw a sight I didn't think we would see ever.

Blaise was hugging Alana, and when they turned just a bit, they were making out.

Draco stalked forward and things were sure to go downhill soon.

 ** _REVIEW_**


	23. Chapter 23

"Draco!" I shouted loud enough that Blaise and Alana would hear me, but that didn't help one bit. They were too busy. Draco grabbed Blaise by the hood on his robes and yanked hard until he was far enough away from Alana he could stand between them.

I got closer as he got into Blaise's face and smiled at Alana who squealed and hugged me. "I'm so happy you're safe." I whispered to her and she stuffed her face in my neck and we rocked side to side.

"Get off me Malfoy!" I heard and turned and noticed Draco still holding onto Blaise.

"Draco, come here." I called over and he looked over his shoulder, his scowl deep, and looked from me, to Alana, and then back to Blaise.

"She is my cousin Zambini. You hurt her, you will hurt even more." He warned after pushing him away a bit more. "Let's go to dinner." He said coming towards me and then grabbing Alana's arm and hugging her briefly before pushing us both before him. I sat down and started talking with Alana about my boring time away and she told me about what happened.

"How about I talk with her." Blaise said and I just looked to him.

"You better Zambini." Draco sneered and I looked towards him and then leaned over.

"You might have just interrupted them saying hello earlier." I whispered when they started talking.

"I don't care if I did. Who makes out in the hallway when they know they have family watching?" He mumbled and I smiled.

"Well, the first date you did snog me right after she left." I said and he turned his eyes to me.

"I'm the male. She's the female. She should not ruin her reputation on a snog." He told me and I blinked.

"Are you saying my reputation is ruined because I snogged you?" I asked backing away just a bit on the bench and tilting my head.

"No Luna. You and I have a relationship. I took you to dinner. I courted you. Zambini just made out with her as if she were some common whore-"

"Your cousin is not a whore Draco." I stated and glared. "She has been falling for Blaise for months. Her being attacked just made him step up. You should be happy for them, just like they are happy for us." I snapped and turned to look at Blaise and Alana as they talked.

"So what actually happened around school when I was gone? Besides everything else." Alana asked and looked between all of us and then Blaise.

"Well, all the first years in Ravenclaw confessed to dousing Luna with water, under the pretenses of the 5th years to not be given the same treatment." Blaise said and I was shocked. I didn't hear that.

"Really?"

"Draco didn't tell you?" He asked and then looked to him with a slight smirk and I looked towards Draco as well who shrugged.

"Not like it would matter. All the 5th years and 1st years are in detention with Hagrid for a month. Cleaning out the stalls for the hippogriffs. Serves them right." Draco sneered a look over his shoulder to the Ravenclaw table and I kept facing forward. I didn't want to see them.

"It certainly does. Though, it should be a bit worse than just picking up poop." Alana said and I kept quiet.

"Do you not care they got in trouble Luna?" Blaise asked seeing my expression.

"Everything they did to me is in the past. I don't care for punishments." I said with a small shrug.

"You mean to tell me you don't care that people hurt you and make fun of you?" Draco asked leaning forward getting my attention again.

"No, I care. I just don't care what happens to them. The did it, they will get their own Karma." I said with a shrug and then towards the other two who were looking at me like I had just grown another head.

"I can't believe you believe in Karma." Draco said after a moment and I turned to look at him.

"You don't have to believe in it. But I do. Don't act like that is the only weird thing that you found out about me." I said knowing a lot of people found me weird. I was used to it, but being home in the middle of the year made me almost forget that. Almost.

"It's not the only weird thing, just a new thing I didn't know. I like knowing more things about you." Draco whispered and I smiled at him before taking one more bite and he winked before started eating at his own food.

I ate and Alana was done at the same time so I told Draco I would show her to our room and that I didn't need him to protect me. I kissed his cheek and whispered to him that I wanted some pudding later on and would love it if he grabbed me some to enjoy in the common room.

He pulled me back when I trailed my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. I giggled when he pulled me into his lap. I pushed my lips together when he went in for a kiss and he raised an eyebrow before starting to tickling me. I gasped and laughed and grabbed his hands, and he let me collect them and put them against his chest. He took the chance and leaned in and kissed me fully. I melted into his kiss, missing the contact as soon as he pulled back.

"I'll see you with your pudding." He whispered and I nodded and smiled before getting off of his lap.

"And you pulled me away from Blaise for kissing." Alana sighed and rolled her eyes when Draco smirked. I laughed and linked my arm with hers.

"So you and Blaise huh?" I asked as we got out of earshot.

"He saw me, called me out, and then basically ransacked my mouth with his tongue." She laughed and touched a hand to her lips.

"It's about time though." I told her and she smiled wide and laid her head on my shoulder.

"It was perfect, all the way until Draco interrupted."

"I'm sorry I couldn't rein him in. I didn't see what he was going for until he was halfway to you guys." I said and she laughed.

"Draco would have still gotten to us. I am just happy you talked him out of really hurting Blaise."

"They are friends, and I know Draco would do anything for you, but I also know that now... we can go out together." I smiled at her and she laughed.

"How about Blaise and I label what we are before we just go around gallivanting and making out like you and my cousin." She laughed a little awkwardly and I cupped my stomach as we turned down the hallway to go downstairs.

"I guess I can give you a weekend. You know, to go on your first date and get things all settled, besides, I have a lot of work to catch up on and turn in." I told her and she smiled.

"I do too."

"I was sent all of my work, you weren't." I laughed and once we got to the painting I told her the password and it opened up easily.

"So, do the Ravenclaws get their space back? I mean, are they let it?" She asked and I nodded.

"When I was asked to go home Helena let them all back in with a warning to never cross one of their own." I told her knowing that was what Draco had told me.

"That's nice of her. If I could control it they wouldn't be allowed in the castle for what they have done to you Luna."

"I know, but it wasn't all of them. Not all the time anyways." I added when she gave me a small look.

"They deserve everything they got." She told me and I stayed quiet the rest of the way to our room. I opened the door for her and waved her in before she just went to her bed and threw herself down.

"You can't possibly be tired."

"But I am." She yawned and I moved closer. "I haven't moved and walked around for so long... the family doctor told me that I would get tired often and that I needed to get more exercise to get my body back to normal." She said and I smiled. "Oh no, the only exercise that I am going is going up all the staris as fast as I can." She wiggled her finger at me.

"Okay, fine." I said and moved to my bed and laid down as well.

I closed my eyes and pictured what it would be like for the rest of the year. Draco and I dating, falling in love and having so much fun. Right along side Alana and Blaise now.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco calmed down a bit since we first got back to the common room and Blaise and Alana took the love seat we usually share and were leaning on each other. Instead I took Draco's hand and led him to the couch. we were all talking about Blaise's time here and how much Draco missed out when he was with us for the first term.

Then I remembered the presents. I felt a little bad I didn't have anything for Blaise but I didn't have enough money to buy him anything. I hopped up though, making Draco sort of jump as well as I dashed up to Alana and I's room and grabbed the two presents before dashing back down stairs.

"Presents!" Alana shouted cheering and clapping right after and I smiled and gave her hers before sitting down with Draco and setting his on his lap. "I am sorry Blaise, I didn't have enough money to-"

"It's alright Luna. I don't buy presents." He stopped me and I smiled before seeing Alana rip away the paper. She gasped and did a little dance seeing her present. "What is that?" He asked leaning over and looking at her hands.

"It's the thing that muggles use that my uncle would never allow." She said showing him the digital camera. She went to charge it right away and I looked towards Draco. He still had his unopened present in his lap and I laid my head on the cushion looking at him and waiting.

"What?" He asked and I blinked. "Don't just blink at me with those big eyes Luna... tell me." He laughed lightly using his finger to catch a wave of hair and roll it around his index finger.

"Open yours." I said and he smiled and sighed before opening it carefully. When he did open it the tape on the sides of the cardboard box kind of made him frustrated. I giggled and cut through it easier with my nails and he gave my cheek a kiss before focusing on the contents.

The silk green shirt was on top. He gave me a look before lifting it. This shirt was more dressy than anything I had ever seen him in but I still hoped he would wear it one day. He noticed the white stitching on the sleeve and addressed it before smiling at me. He then moved on to the socks that also had his initials and the white shirts and I nibbled my lip as he set them all down.

"I figured that you would like them since it would be something you could use everyday. I wanted to go with simple since I wasn't sure if you would like some of my other ideas and I wanted to make sure that they would be useful." I repeated and he just shushed me before setting the box with the clothes in it on the table and then pulling me close.

"I love them. Especially the shirts. Socks are generally my fathers gift... but you know what?" He asked taking my chin in his hand and waiting for me to shake my head. "I kind of got you a similar present." He said before digging in his back pocket before he handed me a small black bag.

I didn't realize that Alana and Blaise had given us the room until I looked around for Alana's reaction. I untied the bag and he shifted so he was facing me. I finally got the knot untied and pulled it open before letting the ring fall into my hand. I looked at it and it did have a lot in common with his Malfoy ring, except the M was an L in cursive. And on the inside it had his first name engraved. The gems were green and the snakes were still present... but this was like my own.

And Draco was giving it to me.

"Muggles call this a promise ring I believe. I heard about it in London over break. Anyways... it's a promise to you that I am yours. No matter what."

"No matter what? What does that mean?" I asked him and he gave me a small smile.

"No matter what happens Luna. No matter if Potter is right about The Dark Lord coming back. No matter what my parents say or do. No matter what your father might want. You need to know that no matter what I will love you Luna. No matter what." He repeated and I gulped and nodded.

"You love me?" I asked catching that a little late and he smiled and took my hand and the ring. He used his leverage to pull me up and put the ring on before making me straddle his lap.

"Do you love me?" He already knew the answer but I couldn't help but nodding.

"What do your parents say?" I asked realizing what he had said.

"Mother just wants me happiness. Father, well... lets just say he is warming up to the idea now that you are in the Slytherin House."

"Still thinks of my father and myself as a blood-traitor though." I nodded looking down.

"Now, lovely Luna, what did I just say?" He said tipping my chin up. I didn't answer and he pulled me closer. "No matter what." He told me again and sealed that promise with a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close and pulled away when I was sure my lips would fall off from all the kissing and nipping he was doing. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked and I nodded into his neck. "Want to take a nap here? I have a couple papers to finish and then I can tell you about what you missed in other classes." He offered and I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "Move over and take a nap. I will be back." He encouraged and I moved to curl up where I had been on the small couch and closed my eyes loving the feel of the fire and the sound of it crackling.

He was back before I fell asleep and I felt him put his robe on top of me as I snuggled back in. I liked his signature scent. It was almost natural but it kind of blended in with soap. I fell asleep warm and comfortable. Way different than the last time I fell asleep on a couch in a common room.

And Draco was the main reason for that big change.


	25. Chapter 25

"Luna... you know how we've been dating since before Christmas?" Draco whispered against my neck as we sat at our bench. It was almost Easter and we would be apart for Spring Break and I really didn't want to be.

"Yeah." I nodded to him turning my face until we were looking at each other.

"And you know how we are going to be away for a week..." He stopped and waited for me to nod. "I don't think I can be away from you that long. You truly are a witch love. Cast a spell on me." He whispered leaning in and giving my a small peck. "You're father still won't want me around. I won't subject you the sneers my father might give you... but what about if we go to my mothers estate for a day? Just one." He said and I looked over his face and smiled wide.

"Just us?" I asked and he smiled.

"I wish. If I go Alana will want to come... which means Blaise will come." He said and I smiled wider. "And why do I get the feeling that you don't mind that one little bit." He laughed lightly and kissed my cheek.

"You're cousin, my best friend... she has to come." I declared and he nodded to me.

"Just have to get your father on board." He told me and I smiled.

"Well... maybe I can tweak the truth and say that I am going out with Alana." I suggested and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I have corrupted you haven't I? I really am a bad influence." He chuckled when I blushed and turned my head away. "It's alright love... everyone loves a rebel." He kissed my cheek and when I giggled at him he moved down to my neck and nibbled making my squeal and pull away. He continued his tickling with his lips and kept a tight hold on me as I tried to get away.

"Now Draco... what have I told you about affairs in public." That voice was a different splash of cold water. Draco had tried to stand up right away at his fathers voice but caught me and helped me stand before I rolled off the bench. We turned back and saw Snape with Mr. Malfoy and I just took a deep breath.

"Ms. Lovegood, I suggest you head into the castle." Professor Snape nodded to me and I looked over to Draco who nodded as well. He didn't kiss me goodbye but I knew that doing anything in front of his father would just cause more stress for him.

I looked back when I got closer to the castle and saw his father shouting and Draco just standing there not saying anything. Professor Snape eventually stepped in and things seemed to calm down so I went back to the common room to wait. It was a Sunday so while Alana and Blaise were out Draco and I were having a lazy day.

I waited on the seat in the common room looking and waiting for the door to open. I was drifting off into a nap when I heard the door open and footsteps come closer. "Luna... come on. Lay with me." Draco was here. I opened my eyes slightly and smiled before moving to the big couch to lay with him. He rubbed up and down my beck as I started to fall back asleep.

I woke up to him playing with my hair, still wide awake. "How are you?" I asked knowing he hated it when he father came here.

"I am just fine." He lied and I ran my fingers up and over his nose before petting it slightly. I sat up and nudged him until he was laying in my lay and I was playing with his hair. Unlike mine, his was soft and silky. And I could run my fingers though it without trouble. He liked it when I did this.

"Do you think we can still have that day at your mum's estate?" I asked and he smiled up at me and nodded.

"Like I said. It's mums estate. My father doesn't rule over it." He was happy about that. No sadness leaked into his voice and I ran my fingers back through his hair over and over again letting his head rest and his eyes close.

"Draco?" I whispered when he took a deep breath before yawning.

"Yes love?"

"What do you want to be when you graduate?" I asked and he opened his eyes and seemed to think about it. Not looking at me he shrugged before sighing.

"Father wants me to join the family business. But it doesn't really appeal to me." He said and I wanted to ask what the family business was, but that would bring up his father... and he just had a lashing argument with him. So I just tilted my head.

"I think you would work wonders as a healer." I suggested and he smiled.

"Not an Auror?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've heard rumors that is what Harry Potter wants to do. I don't reckon that you two on the same team would get much done. You both would just try and make the other look bad. And I am not saying it would only be you. No, he would want you to fail at any means necessary too." I stopped his thought process when he seemed to narrow his eyes in accusation.

"True... plus that is just too much traveling. I hate having to find common ground in new places." He sighed and went back to closing his eyes and let me run my fingers through his hair. "A healer? Why?" He asked after a moment and his eyes popped out and watched me.

"You're terrific at potions. You're smart. You would be able to solve a counter jinx in minutes if need be." I said knowing how him and Blaise had been studying now that Snape was Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"I don't know... maybe I should be a potions teacher." He laughed and I smiled again and looked up as my fingers put him to sleep on my lap. Daydreaming about a life where Draco and I would teach here... but that wouldn't do.

I would rather be the one exploring the new animals. I would love to prove all the Ravenclaw wrong in my efforts to prove that I am not crazy, or Barmy, or loony. I want to show Hermione as well as all the others who ever teased me that things exist. I mean Hermione herself was a muggle born. She had no idea about magic before she was invited to attend Hogwarts, and she took this opportunity in stride. How can a person with her past and her history think that something doesn't exist when the first 10 or so years for her, didn't involve magic.

I didn't realize how long he had been napping and I had been daydreaming about my discoveries... and a life with Draco and our wedding and kids... but Pansy came in without making a noise and then yanked some of my hair and whispering an 'oops' before cackling her usual loud annoying laugh as she trotted up stairs.

"Can I hex her?" Draco muttered turning in to snuggle deeper into my lap. One arm snaked around my waist and held me closer. I smiled and went through the back of his hand and then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"No." I smiled when he groaned and leaned back.

"What time is it?" He asked and I looked around before seeing the clock.

"Time to do some studying before dinner." I told him and he arched so he could see the clock before sighing.

"Okay, let's get our stuff and get it done. Alana and Blaise should be back soon. They better be anyways." Draco hissed under his breath and I smiled and rubbed his arm.

"She is allowed to have fun just like I am. If you keep saying what she isn't allowed to do, I will assume that I am not either. And then you won't do them." I tsked and he gave me a shocked look as I went up the to my room. I grabbed my bag and then trotted down stairs when I heard someone shouting at someone else to just leave them alone.

That someone was Alana, and she was shouting at Blaise. I stood at the base of the steps as she turned and pushed him from trying to get her to turn around and talk to him. She smacked him so loud I was sure the whole castle heard the crack.

"Alana please. She was lying!" He pleaded and she just turned, saw me, panicked and then rushed past me and up the stairs before I heard our thick door slam shut.

"What was that?" I asked moving closer and he sighed.

"Pansy! She had the nerve to tell Alana that I made a move on her while she was out, after Draco casted her aside. She told her that we had hooked up and that Alana was the prize for her. She lied! She said all of that and something else that Alana won't tell me! And she had the nerve to say it without me being there to shut her up! I had to chase Alana out of the bathroom and then to the castle!" He shouted, so loud that I knew Draco was hearing him. There was a small crowd now on both staircases, and Draco was pushing through the boys with his bag in hand.

"Where is my cousin?" Draco asked very slow, very scary, and I moved forward and rubbed his arm.

"She's in our room." I told him when he looked over his shoulder at me.

"And Pansy?" He asked looking back towards the stairs for the girls side.

She was right front and center looking mighty proud of herself. "Oh come on Draco... you know that if she can't take a little competition she shouldn't be playing the game. I mean just look at Luna. She's still scared you would tell her off if she told you anyone was picking on her... she won't even tell you what I've done." She sniggered loudly and leaned against the wall.

"You think..." Blaise laughed behind us making us all turn to him. "You think you are any ones competition? No one would like you if you weren't who you are Parkinson! You're laugh is the reason that most men talk to you once and then walk away. Do you realize you sound like a squawking baby hippogriff? Who would want to hear that every time you made them laugh. And you know what... if Alana really does believe, even for a second that I would ever be with you, then she thinks lower of me than anyone else has in my life. And Draco... you know that we are friends, allies, but your cousin isn't for me. If she believes that... then she isn't the person I thought she was." Blaise laughed sardonically, yet he sounded so hallow when he said he piece. He then walked past Draco, past the younger kids, his peers, and then up to his own room.

"I do not sound like a baby hippogriff." Pansy muttered before turning back and walking up the stairs like that was some huge point and she won the argument.

"Can I hex her now?" Draco asked just after she was out of sight.

"No... you are going to go and relax. Do not go after Blaise. He needs time. He is hurt just as much as Alana is. I can't believe she fell for Pansy's lie either." I told him with a sigh and he took a moment before nodding. "I will go talk to her." I told him when he looked up towards our room.

"Be quick. You told me on Thursday that you needed help on that charms paper." He told me and I nodded. I gave him a kiss and then went up, passing a few people on the stairs before opening my door.

Alana was on the far bed... sulking as she laid down and facing the windows.

"You know... if you wanted the window bed, you didn't have to cry on my pillows to get it." I whispered getting closer when I heard her sniffle.

"He went out with that hag." She muttered and I smiled at her and shook my head.

"You seriously believe Pansy? The girl who tried to make Draco feel bad for taking me out on the first date? The one who tried to tell me off in front of you? The one that tried to marry Draco before they are either of age?" I laughed lightly and she sniffled and closed her eyes before nodding.

"She told me what he did. How he made a move. How he gave her a good night kiss. And that was how he kissed me goodnight." She whimpered and I moved in and hugged her and let her cry into my hair. I would need a shower but she was going to be okay. Especially after I get to the bottom of it.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she was watching you guys after your first date?" I asked and she stopped but didn't say anything. "What did he do?" I asked and she rolled to her back, tilted her head up and snorted her stuffy nose back making me gag slightly and then she groaned.

"He held my hand all the way up the clock tower... told me to memorize the time. 7:14pm." She laughed helplessly and then closed her eyes. "I asked why I needed to remember it and he moved in, holding me from the back and whispered in my ear... so only I would hear, no matter who might have been spying... that it was the time that I had changed his life. The exact time he wanted it to be for the rest of our lives together." She then gave a laugh after a moment. "I am pretty pathetic if that worked." She sighed and I blinked. It was kind of hard to see where they were both coming from. Obviously, the way Blaise reacted he didn't go out with Pansy. Yet how Alana is telling me, she could not of heard him unless someone, meaning Blaise, told him those same words.

Obviously there was a whole other side of the story to hear. And maybe... just maybe Draco would be able to hex Pansy. Just once.


	26. Chapter 26

The week that went by before our last break was full of hostility. Blaise hadn't talked to Draco since he and Alana 'broke up'. Alana insists that they were never together together since he was seeing other people. And Draco was just about to hex Pansy into next week. She always seemed to be with a teacher, if not with two or three friends who wouldn't let us get near her.

And on the last day before break, a Friday, I had to corner Blaise. I had to.

I told Draco I was going to do it and his job was to make sure no one interrupted us. He had groaned and told me to leave it alone. I didn't want to and told him so and gave him a look. He said that he knew defeat when he saw my face and let me do it. I kissed him quickly and told him to keep watch as I made my move.

Blaise had to do a bit of cleaning in Potions and Draco had kept him in the room for me.

"What do you want Luna?" He asked realizing what was going on since he couldn't get out of the door.

"I just want to ask you one question." I said and he sighed and sat back down and waited.

"What? If this has anything- and I do mean anything to do with your best friend, I don't want to hear it." He said and I took notice that he didn't even say her name. Why?

"Well, you can't leave until I get an answer. Draco promised." I smiled at him and he groaned and put his head down.

"One think I know about Draco is, he has no patients. If I don't answer in an hour he will get bored, try to get in here and get me to talk, in which I still won't, and after ten minutes of that... I will be set free." He gave me a fake smile and stretched out his hands like he had won.

"I just have one question... please. I know it is driving you insane as to why she would believe Pansy." I said and he huffed and rolled his eyes before looking anywhere but me.

"She has her problems. I don't have any anymore." He told me and I looked at his aura. He looked like he was in pain. Cracked... almost depressed.

"You're lying... you do remember I can see Aura's right?" He sighed and I walked closer. "That line you told her when you kissed her at the clock tower... who told you to say that?" I asked and he seemed shocked that I knew about it before sighing and shaking his head.

"That is what she was mad about? That Pansy knew that line?" He asked and I nodded.

"She said that was something special. That she thought that you had only said that to her. But I have deduced that you aren't the only guy in the Slytherin house who knows it... are you?" I asked and he shook his head before sigh and standing up and pacing.

He looked like he wanted to say something but was holding back. He opened his mouth a couple times before shaking his head. He went to pound on the door and called Draco inside to help him explain.

"What?" Draco asked stepping inside but still blocking the door.

"Who was that bloke in our second year... he told us that line about the clock tower." Blaise said and Draco looked confused before he made a face.

"The one who all the girls liked?" He asked and Blaise nodded. "I don't remember but he told every single one of us... until he left a year later that whole story. Wait... you used that line on my cousin?" He asked walking closer and poking him in the chest.

"I am surprised you didn't use that on Luna. You kept going on and on about how you would." Blaise said and I saw Draco narrow his eyes.

"You couldn't come up with something original? I did!" He seethed and looked towards me before sighing. "And this is what Pansy told Alana?" He asked and I nodded.

"I told her that there must be a reason... and she said that she didn't care." I said and looked from Blaise to Draco before sighing.

"I can't date someone who wouldn't trust me. And even if I had taken out that bird, it was before I had feelings for her... or what ever... it shouldn't matter. Like how Luna doesn't' care that you took Pansy on one date to pacify your father over Christmas." Blaise said and I felt confused.

"This Christmas break?" I asked leaning my head to the side and I saw Draco look away, down at his shoes, and then punched Blaise in the arm. "The break right after... we started going out?" I asked clearing it up so I really wouldn't be mistaken. "While we were dating and writing letter every day?" I asked again and I saw Blaise sit down and put his chin in his hands look at Draco like he needed answers too.

"Luna... I did take her out on a date. I did do it after we had a date. While we were dating and I was sending you letters. You were all I was caring about besides Alana."

"Thanks mate." Blaise muttered and Draco shot him a look before focusing back on me.

"You took her out after assuring me that you didn't want anything to do with her?" I asked again, trying to clear everything us.

"Yes!" Draco shouted and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because your dad wanted you to?" I asked and he sighed and nodded. "And what did you do on this magical date Draco? Hold hands? Stroll through the snow? Hug her until she was nice and warm? Throw snowballs at each other?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We went out on a dinner date. Her brother picked her up and I went home. No kiss." He said and I looked away from him.

"And you didn't tell me your father was making you do this because?" I asked and he stiffened and looked away.

"I don't have to tell you everything my father makes me do Luna." He spat and I narrowed my eyes.

"Obviously... that's why he made you take Pansy out over Christmas... after I was sent away from the castle. After I was told to leave for my own good. I couldn't even leave my own house because my dad thought something would happen to me over break!" I shouted back and felt my eyes start to burn.

"Now who is listening to their father. Which one of us was going to lie to daddy dearest to just hang out with the guy she loves?!" He shouted and I glared.

"I was because I would rather lie to my father then bend to his will like you do!" I shouted and felt like taking it back. He wanted to make me look like a hypocrite but I wasn't one. I was going to lie to my father to be with him. He was going to date who his father asked no matter what. That was clear.

I shook my head and felt one teardrop. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and put my want behind my ear. I pushed past him and Blaise when he stood up to stop me.

He didn't shout after me. He didn't even walk behind me. Neither did Blaise.

I got to our dorm and saw Alana packing. "I won't walk to him." She said before looking over at me. I was leaning against the door. trying to breath correctly as I let the tears fall down. Hard. My face was wet and my nose was stuffed to the max. "What's wrong?"

"Blaise didn't go out with Pansy... but Draco did." I whimpered and she rushed to me and shushed me. She hugged me tight before pulling me up as I started to slide down the door to hug my legs.

She got me to my bed and I rolled until I was looking out the window. I know now why she liked this spot. It had the perfect view of the space beyond these walls. Space where you can imagine yourself running, shouting, cursing things freely. It looked like the perfect place to be right now.

"Draco is an idiot."

"He's an idiot who actually went out with Pansy. And Blaise knew. He knew and he thought Draco had told me about it. That is how Pansy knew the line. Blaise hadn't known what to say to you to end the date so he remembered something that someone once bragged about. He said some 7th year told him in his second that it worked on all his dates. And Blaise really wanted it to work on you. But Pansy had heard it from someone else. He isn't lying." I told her trying to at least save her relationship.

"Luna, don't worry about what he said... don't worry about anything okay? Get some rest. Take a nap. I will fold your clothes, put them away and then we can think of what we can do for the week. I told my uncle that I would be staying here. I didn't want to intrude on what you guys had planned at Aunt Narcissa place." She said and looked away.

"It was going to be a get away trip for the two couples. Draco and I, you and him." I whispered and nuzzled into my pillow some more.

"Well. I think we should write someone cooler." She said and I raised an eyebrow and she smiled. "I really liked your gran." She said and I laughed.

"She would be the perfect person to go to right now. She is the closest thing I have to a mother. And I could not let my father tell me how right he was about Draco." I whispered and then shook my head. "Well, he thinks Draco is a lot worse... but he did warn me that it wouldn't last." I said and Alana sat down next to me.

"You and Draco will get back together in no time. Just calm down, let him calm down."

"Why do you suspect he is angry?" I asked and she snorted.

"No one breaks up with my cousin without getting him angry. He refuses it outright, and then he makes sure that he always get's his way. And I bet you a galleon that you get a letter within a couple days."

"Not if we are staying at my grans all week. He wouldn't know where to send them." I muttered and she sighed.

"He does have an elf. He could order it to find you, and give you the letter." Alana told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I want a slave to hand me a piece of paper when he can suffer for a week." I muttered shaking my head.

"Yeah well, Draco isn't one to wait."

"He isn't one to say no to his father either." I said and she sighed.

"Draco's father is different. If Draco didn't do as he was told that cane that Uncle Lucius uses would be used for more that just a walking stick." I felt my eyes go wide as I turned to her and she nodded. "Draco was a mummy's boy. Uncle hated it. He used to beat him when ever he found out Draco had spent more then two hours with me and my aunt. He was to do manly things. He was to watch old Quidditch matches in his room, by himself. He was to run a muck through the house and terrorize the help. That is what uncle wanted. And Draco learned quickly to do what uncle wanted."

"He never told me that." I said and she shook her head.

"Why would he? It's humiliating. Having your own father beat you because you weren't good enough in his eyes? I used to hear Draco crying at night... and would go in there and try to distract him. I would make him tell me about my mother. What he knew of her. She isn't pleasant. She... she is Bellatrix Lestrange afterall. Who would call her mother of the year?" I felt the fake laugh down to my bones and I hugged her.

"Let me write my gran that we are going to her place. She will be happy to have company." I rubbed her arm and Alana nodded to me as she started helping me with my clothes.

I wrote three letters. One to Gran. One to dad... and the other... I was saving for tomorrow. To send at least. I used Alana's owl and then a school owl.

When we went to dinner Draco and Blaise were at one end of the table and we made due at the other. I knew that they were looking at us just as much as we were glancing at them but we never caught each others eyes.

I was done. I didn't want pudding. Not while feeling the knot in my stomach grow bigger and bigger. "I am going to bed. I am tired." I told Alana and she nodded rising with me.

"Hey Luna..." I stopped and looked over to see Neville.

"Yes?"

"You're not sitting with Malfoy anymore... did something happen?" He asked and I looked down. "I get it if you don't want to talk about it. I have things I don't tell everyone either. I was just curious." He said and shuffled a bit before nodding to me and going down the other way. I looked back around to see Alana being crowded by Blaise. He had her elbow in his hand and she was looking down as he kept talking.

I smiled. He was now trying. She now knew the truth. They were going to be okay.

I felt a hard yank behind me and it pulled me around and I heard the squawking laughter and ground my teeth. I pulled my wand from my ear acting like it was going to fall and when I came face to face with Pansy I held her neck at the end of my wand. "Grown a backbone have you?" She sneered like she knew I wouldn't do anything.

"I have had enough of your laugh... and I think it would be a shame if anyone else ever heard it." I said thinking back to charms class. To all my studies. Looking for a spell.

"Going to kill me?" She asked and I narrowed my eyes. "My oh my... Draco must have told you about our wonderful time with his parents. His mother, you know, well you don't, is quite lovely. She knew the perfect meal for those slave elves to cook. Then we got to talking about wedding things... and grandchildren... you know... I think after you're locked away in Azkaban for attempted murder...we'll send you an invitation, just so you know it happened." She cackled again and I closed my eyes trying to fight the one spell coming to my mind.

"Flipendo!" I shouted and she flew back. Screaming all the way. I heard people coming and I started walking as she screeched about landing in mud and leaves and how dirty she was.

I got around the corner before feeling a hand pushing me along faster. "Go." Blaise shouted and I had to admit... that was not the hand I wanted pushing me along right now.

"What about Alana?" I asked and he gave me a smile.

"We're good. I know about you two going to your grans... I'll get Draco to write you." He said and I looked down. "I promise you." He told me and nodded before we got to the painting for the common room.

"Alana asked you to wait here for her. She was just going to make sure she told Draco it was you who did that before coming to the common room." He laughed and then stepped back out of the painting. I sighed and looked at the fire. It was warm in here... and I was tired.

I smiled knowing I finally got to stand up to Pansy and then let my feet carry me to bed. Even if Alana was coming here right away... others would make it back too. And I didn't want to hear anything from anyone. I just wanted to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

"Let's sit in the empty one." Alana whispered as she helped herself onto the train. I followed her and blinked away the tiredness as best as I could.

"I think I am going to take a nap." I told her and she looked over at me, all bright eyed and a sense of worry. "I just didn't sleep really good last night." I told her and she sighed but nodded. I leaned over on the seat, getting all curled up and the warm air around us lulled me right back to sleep.

I was dreaming of Draco holding me tight. Whispering how he liked to hold me like this. How he liked how I murmured in my sleep. That he was sorry he ever let her father convince him to take out Pansy. The dream turned into something a little more romantic when I opened my eyes to kiss him. I forgive him. He should know that.

Instead of being on the train we were in some kind of room. There were no candles, just a fire place. Looking around a bit more it was like a small cabin. There was a small kitchen, a couple closed doors, and then a bed. A big bed.

I was in Draco's lap near the fire, and his lips were on my cheek and neck and then his teeth were there. Nipping and marking my skin. I used my hands to tangle in his hair, to keep him where it felt the best.

"I love you." I whispered when he pulled back and moved closer to my lips.

"I love you, no matter what." He told me and I blinked away the tears. He kissed my cheek when one slipped out and then he sat up, me still in his arms. Both standing he raised me a bit and walked backwards until I was falling back on the bed.

I giggled and smiled as he adjusted himself to between my legs.

"What's so funny?" He asked and I just kept my mouth shut as I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Hmm, you going to tell me?" He asked and I shook my head. "What if I make you?" He challenged and I felt my eyes go wide when his hands grabbed my sides and his fingers moved twice as if to tickle me some more.

"Please don't." I whispered and he gave me a raised eyebrow and flexed his fingers again making me raise my knees a bit.

"What was so funny?" He asked and I bit my lip and he gave me another look before he went at my sides. I ended up with my legs wrapped around him, us on our sides since I had basically tried to get him off of me. "Now will you tell me?"

"It was just the fact you picked me up." I whispered and he looked confused. "You've never done that. I mean you've helped me up, carried me to bed when I was tired, but never like that." I said and ran another hand through his hair.

"I didn't know you liked me picking you up so much. I can do it whenever you want me to." He teased and I smiled and sighed. I kissed him once more, slowly, achingly almost. He tucked me into his chest and ran his hands down my back soothing me back to sleep.

Waking up back on the train kind of made me want to search for him, but then I realized that I wasn't on the cushion, but a lap. Blaise was holding Alana as they both napped. He was up straight, and she was curled into his side. Shifting my body so I was now facing a stomach, I looked up and saw Draco. His head was tilted back, his mouth opened slightly, and he was asleep.

I took a deep breath and grabbed one of his hands and brought it to my lips. I kissed it quick and held on tight as I tried to go back to sleep. When I woke up again it was because lips were on my cheek and in between kisses Draco was whispering my name. I was groggy and I sat up and whined. I didn't want to get up. I was nice and happy in my little dark pit of nothingness.

"Luna. Come on." Draco whispered one more time, taking both of my hands and pulling me up. He tucked me into his side and pulled me outside and into the hallway.

"Where's Alana?" I asked slightly pulling away from him so I could fix my shoes and my jacket.

"She's meeting The Zambini's." He said waiting for me. I flicked my wand and my shoe tied itself.

"Why were you holding me?" I asked still not looking at him.

"Because Luna, I told you that you are mine. My girl, my love... no matter what. That includes us arguing, us being angry with each other, everything. I know what I did with Pansy is unforgivable... but I kind of hope we can move on from that." He tipped my chin up so we were locking eyes now and I just looked over his face. Alana didn't tell him that she notified me about the beatings his father would give him. And I didn't want him to think I only forgave him because I knew about them.

"If I promise to tell my father off about you, which I have... will you tell your father that you won't date Pansy?" I asked and he wrapped one arm around my waist and leaned in. His forehead was leaning on mine.

"I will. I promise. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he knows that you are the only one I want." He promised. Something flashed in his eyes like he knew exactly what he had to do to make sure his dad would let him off.

"I do have to spend one night with my Nana, how about tomorrow, if you and Blaise are ready, we go out to your mothers place. Just for the day." I said and he sighed and smiled. "I'm sorry about what I said yeaterday-"

"You shouldn't be sorry. You were right. I should have never let my father push me into dating Pansy. I won't please him anymore. I want to please you." He whispered and cupped my cheek and I felt like shouting at him to make sure that he did what his father wanted because I didn't want him to be hurt. But I knew, deep down, that he would hate it if I knew about his father beating him. I also knew he would be embarrassed about me knowing.

"I love you Draco." I told him and he smiled, for the first time, teeth and small shallow dimples and all.

"I love you Luna Lovegood. No matter what my father does... remember that." He said and sort of pinched my chin as he tilted it up so he could kiss my lips one more time.

"Good, you two are back together." I heard Alana and I turned my head to face her as Draco grumbled about his irritating cousin.

"Alana, go talk with your boyfriend." Draco ordered and pulled my face back. I smiled as Alana huffed but turned around anyways. Draco kissed me deeply, like he had been in my dream. I melted and smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I will see you tomorrow. I will write you later to let you know what time I will have a car ready to pick you and Alana up. Blaise will be with me. Just be ready to relax, and be with me for an entire day."

"You know where to send it?" I asked and he nodded. "I will see you tomorrow. Early?" I asked and he nodded again.

"I want as much time with you as possible." He said and I smiled wider. "Let's go find your Gran." He said and I just nodded against his chest. I walked out with him, off the train and he gripped my hand.

I looked for the white hair, and short woman. She was standing back, holding her bag and dressed to a ten. She saw me and smiled and waved me more. "She's there." I said pointing to her and then guiding him there as he stayed just behind me.

"Mr. Malfoy." She nodded to him and then pulled me into a hug. "I was so happy when you said you would spend this break with me. I couldn't believe it. You're father warned me that he-" She nodded to Draco, "was not to come over at all, but you know what... if he and your mother didn't sneak around you wouldn't be here." She laughed and patted my hand before looking to Draco. "And you Mr. Malfoy, you are welcome in my home. Just make sure there are no great grandbabies for a long time."

"Gran!" I shouted feeling a blast of heat hit me and I turned to look at Draco as he smile slightly.

"I was hoping to ask you if I could take her and Alana out to my mothers summer home tomorrow. Just for the day, no over night visits. And I will bring her home before dinner." He said and I smiled at his tone. He was being a gentleman.

"On one condition." She said crossing her arms and he stopped before nodding. "You come to dinner too." She giggled and patted his hand this time.

"I will consider that a invitation and not a condition." He told her and smiled and I laughed lightly. "I will see you tomorrow morning." He kissed my forehead and I looked around for Alana.

"Where is your friend dear?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I see her, she's right over there talking with her boyfriends parents again." He said and I nodded.

"That boy is invited too." She said and I smiled again.

"I will pass that along. I'll send Alana over when I get to her love, don't worry." He told me, kissing my cheek one last time before turning and going towards his friend and cousin.

"He really likes you know?" Nana asked and I smiled at her and nodded. "A boy who loves a good girl can never truly be bad. You're father will see it. And then you two can be happy." She said and I laughed.

"Thank you for being so oaky with us dating." I told her and gave her a hug.

"How about we head out." Alana said when she got to us and we pulled back. "I can't wait to hear all about little Luna." She gushed and I laughed lightly.

"Okay, let's go."


	28. Chapter 28

The night with my Nana was both embarrassing and full of laughs. I did get a letter from Draco just before she went to bed and she told me that she would be up well before 8 and would make sure we were up and getting ready by half past 7.

I stayed up with Alana until almost 11. She asked me what Draco had said and I had talked with her about meeting Blaise's parents. She had been nervous but she said his mom was very nice, that she invited Alana over during summer break to pick some of the roses in her garden.

I had told her about how Draco said that I was his girl and that he wouldn't let me get away basically and the whole 'no matter what' thing and she sighed and said 'I told you so'.

When we went to bed I let her have the bigger one that my parents used to sleep in and I went to my old room. I laid in bed, snuggled in with the blankets wishing I could at least have kissed Draco goodnight. I already missed him. How would I deal with that during summer vacation?

I slept on it. Slept peacefully and happily as I imagined tomorrow with Draco.

I heard a knocking at my door and got up. "Morning Luna Love, it's 7 and I had the elves bring you up some breakfast." My nana said pushing the door open and I moved out of the way.

"Thank you." I nodded to the elf and they left quickly.

"Alana is already eating. But when you're done, shower, come down and I will make sure that the elves know what to cook for dinner. I want that Malfoy boy to be happy. You two seem good for each other." She cupped my cheek and I nodded and looked down.

She left when I sat down to eat at the small table to eat. I missed eating with Draco and Alana at the same time. Blaise as well. Eating alone felt weird somehow.

I ate quickly, showered, dressed in a bikini and shorts with a cover long sleeve. I went down brushing out my hair and saw Alana was basically wearing the same thing. She smiled and I moved to sit on the couch as well.

"Can I braid your hair?" She asked happily and I nodded moving it over for her to get her hands on. She did it slowly but it was more practice for her. She braided my hair once, after I taught her how and I couldn't get most of the knots out. So she had to look up a detangling spell. Thankfully it worked on my hair. Most spells don't for some reason.

When Draco and Blaise were at the front door it had been quiet for a couple minutes, and then Alana and I were rushing around to get our towels and our change of clothes in case of any water disasters.

Draco pulled me in, kissed me quick and pulled me towards the car. There was a driver who seemed oblivious but it was better that way. He went through the country and stopped at a huge house with a turn around driveway.

"Thank you. Be back at 6:30 sharp." Draco called out as he helped me out. I went around the back of the car as the guy started driving off slowly. Careful not to kick up any of the gravel. The green lush grass was healthy and bright and I took off my sandals as we walked through it. Draco grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers as we got to the stairs.

"It's beautiful." I told him looking up at it.

"It is." He murmured and then pulled me in a bit. "I missed you." He said and chuckled. "Lass than 24 hours apart and I missed you." He sighed. "You must have slipped me a love potion Luna Lovegood." He chuckled and I looked at him.

"Then you must have slipped me one too. All I thought about this morning and last night was how you weren't around. Around to kiss me good night, or walk with me to breakfast." I said and nudged his chest a bit.

"I talked to my dad." He sighed after a moment and smiled wide when he noticed my worried face. "I struck a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I asked tilting my head.

"I would try out ministry work when I graduate." He said it quickly and I blinked. "I know I didn't know what I wanted to be... and the thought of being a healer was fantastic... and I was looking forward to the prospect but that can always wait." He said and I looked down and nodded. "Besides. If I keep up my studies I can pretty much do everything I want without having to go back to school." He offered out and I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Draco?" I asked and tilted my head.

"What love?"

"What did he say about me?" I asked and he smiled and leaned in.

"Nothing that matters because I love you no-"

"No matter what." I finished for him and felt the silly smile slide back onto my face. He loved me... loved me so much that he was willing to do ministry work? He deserved love. To be wrapped in it. For it to be proved.

"And never forget that." He tapped my nose making me flinch a bit and then he laughed. "Now, let's go inside, put your bag down, and then I will show you the creek."

"Creek? You have played in a creek?" I asked looking him up and down. He was still in a formal suit and it was hard to think of him doing anything like swimming in a creek, or swimming period.

"I have done things that will shock you love." He said and I narrowed my eyes as he pulled at his tie. "This... this was to impress your gran. Now, to swim... I use my swim trunks." He said and started unbuttoning his white shirt. "You going to strip?" He asked with a quirk in his mouth and eyebrow.

"Maybe." I said and looked around the house. Some of the paintings were empty and I was thankful that there were no ancestors who would look down on me like his father did. "Where did Alana and Blaise go?" I asked and then heard a door close.

"I am guessing out back. That is how you get to the creek. Alana knows the way." Draco said gaining my attention again and this time he was slipping the white shirt off his shoulders. His much more broad shoulders. When did that happen? "What?" He asked moving closer.

"Did you start working out?" I asked tilting my head and he looked down at himself.

"A bit. Had to occupy myself when you were gone. I haven't really done it in the month and a half since we've been back at the castle." He said and shrugged. "You notice this when I take my shirt off? Really?" He asked and crossed his arms. Yeah he had been lifting some kind of weights.

"You look good." I muttered and then turned. "Where is a private place to undress?" I asked and he smiled wide again.

"Luna... just take your shorts off and your over shirt." He said coming closer and I gulped.

"In a private room?" I asked and he smiled. He leaned in and I smiled back.

"It's just me." He whispered and I nodded. "If you really want a room-"

I might be inexperienced but Draco didn't seem the kind to judge. And if he had seemed like that at one point in my life... not anymore. I moved my hand under my shirt, getting my elbow out from the sleeve and doing the same to the other side. Draco leaned in and kissed my before I could pull it over my head and he smiled against my lips as we moved backwards just a bit.

I felt the wall behind me and his arms caged me in but I didn't feel like I had to get away, just that he was using the wall as support. I ran my fingers over his shoulders when he moved his hands to my waist and pulled me up slightly so we were the same height.

We made out for a while, so long that Alana interrupted us when she came back looking for us. She was soaking wet, her hair up in a high bun and her face very, very red.

"You two know we are supposed to be in the creek right?" She asked and giggled when I blushed and Draco cleared his throat.

"We'll be there." He said and she nodded and turned away.

"You have 5 minutes before I come back in here." She called out before I heard the door re-shut.

"Let's go." I said pulling the shirt from my neck and over before reaching for the button on my jean shorts. I heard Draco's belt hit the floor and he grabbed all four towels and put one arm around me. My shorts fell beside his and I nibbled my lip when he threw his arm around my shoulders and guided my out back.

There was a big grassy hill that seemed to lead right into a wide creek. Alana and Blaise were racing in the water, going back and forth and I was happy when she won and jumped up and down and cheered for herself. Draco and I were getting closer and I saw a small spot that you could use as a small cliff.

I wondered if Draco would use that to jump in.

"I'm glad we chose a sunny day to do this." Blaise said and chuckled as he looked at us. "What took you two so long?" He asked crossing his arms. He too was only in board shorts and he looked like he and Draco had gone exercising together.

"We took turns in a private room changing." Draco lied and shot me a wink and then moved to the small cliff I had noticed. "Now... what's that thing muggles say? Cannon?" He asked looking to me and I smiled.

"Cannon ball." I told him and he nodded and shrugged. He took a running start and pulled his legs up and jumped in with no care in the world. I smiled and set towards the small part where I could just walk in.

I waded in and Draco swam closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know... I think you should just get all the way in." He said and stood up before turning quickly and making me squeal as we splashed into the water.

I spit out the water and pushed his lightly and wiped my face.

"I'm sorry love, I should have told you to take a breath." He said and smoothed my wet hair out of my face. "At least your braid is still mostly in tact." He said and I smiled and touched it.

"Alana is getting better at it."

"Alana did that?" He asked and I nodded. "It's way better than the last time she tried." He said and looked over at her. "Oi! We are here to swim and relax not make out like horny teenagers." He shouted at them and I giggled.

"Says the guy who was just snogging me in the house." I said and pecked his cheek before backing away. I looked up and down stream before dipping back into the deeper water. I floated and noticed Draco watching me. I smiled and started to actually swim down stream.

I stopped a little ways down when I no long felt the sun on my back and I turned and started floating and saw the big tree above me.

I heard someone else cutting through the water, and I already knew it was Draco. He stopped when his hand skimmed my ankle and then he took deep breaths. "You're fast you know that?" He asked and gripped my ankle.

"Yeah? I haven't been swimming since last summer." I said and he smiled and pulled me close. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck and he smiled.

"At least you can remember it. I just know how to swim." He wrapped his arms around my upper back and I felt the shore closer by.

"How far are we from Alana and Blaise?" I asked him and he looked back from where we came and seemed to be thinking.

"Maybe 5 minutes." He said and looked back at me and I just pulled his face close and connected our lips. He moved quickly to shift us onto the shore. He let me straddle him on top and I just needed him.

"Draco... you love me?" I asked pulling back and he blinked a couple times before narrowing his eyes.

"Luna... if this is about what my father-"

"Just tell me." I said covering his mouth and looking from his eyes to his lips to his nose.

"I love you... Luna Lovegood... no matter what." He said it slow... looking me right in the eye and smiled wide.

"Draco, I love you. I am 16, you're almost 17..." I stopped and started the gain the courage to ask him. "I want to prove to you that I love you."

"You don't have to prove anything." He said and I smiled and leaned down.

"But I want to... and I want you to make love to me." I said and pecked his lips.

He kissed back, turned us so we were on our sides and his hands came up to cradle my face. I didn't let him pull back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and anchored him to me. At the start of the year, after seeing him on the train, and then almost dying and having him save me... I should have known it was him.

He was my savior... and there would be no other for me.

Draco shifted on top and I moved my legs around him once again and he sighed into the kiss and one hand went to my thigh and squeezed. I sighed and ran my hands over his back.

He was gentle... and fumbled and was nervous and I took comfort in the fact that this was his first time as well. He never said it but it was kind of obvious.

It hurt for a moment. And he apologized over and over again.

We didn't rush. He lavished attention everywhere he could. Our sighs and moans and groans didn't get loud enough to attract any kind of attention and when we were both spent he laid beside me. He had pulled out since we didn't use any other kind of protection and I was still breathing hard as he covered me up some and then he was back... kissing me softly.

"Sadly I have a feeling we only have a few more minutes before Alana comes looking for us." Draco whispered against my lips when he finally pulled back and I smiled knowing he was right.

"Should we walk back or swim?"

"Walk... gives me more time to kiss you." He leaned in again and pulled me against him before he helped me up.

I was sore and when my nana brought up my glowing she even brushed it off as sunburn.

I am happy no one but Draco and I knew what happened today. I wasn't even sure I would tell Alana. That might be a bit much to share.

I woke up the next morning a lot sorer than after yesterday and I told Alana that I had swam a lot more than she did and then I got a delivery. Yellow lilies and a note from Draco with just three words in it.

No matter what.


	29. Chapter 29

**22 Years Later:**

I walked along the grounds waiting for my special class to come and learn something. I was only subbing in for the magical creatures and I had a great lessoned planned. I had a creature of every kind, almost. Mostly rare species. I got my wand out and called upon them to appear in an almost petting zoo way.

I ever had two Hippogriffs. Babies. Their mother had been killed when two men wanted to take her babies, and I got there first. I heard laughing and looked back to see Albus Serverus Potter.

"Luna... are you the surprise teacher?" He asked happily and I nodded. "Awesome. This is my friend Scorpius." He said nodding to the blonde boy and I recognized him right away. He was Draco's son. Draco and Astoria's son.

"Nice to meet you. You can look around but don't touch anything just yet." I told the two and noticed more kids coming down to find the area.

I waited until I counted 26 heads and cleared my throat. "I am Luna Lovegood, and I am only going to be here a couple days. I have two rules in my class. One... don't harm the animals and if you do you will not be welcomed back. And the second, respect each other. If you don't.. you will not be welcomed back." I repeated and noticed Albus and Scorpius front row ready.

"Now... I want you to all look around. I have labeled the areas 1 through 10... name as many as you can... and the winner gets a special prize." I said and let them wander around. I watched over Albus and Scorpius and on more than one occasion I saw Scorpius telling Albus the answer.

When it came to the hippogriffs Albus reached for them immediately. I went to step in but Scorpius pulled him back and was telling him something before he bowed to them and left with Albus walking after him.

"Okay... who can tell me what each animal is called. You must get up and walk around naming them." I said and saw Albus stand up ready tp prove something. Scorpius stayed seated and let his friend get every right answer.

By the time I was done giving notes on 3 of the animals it was time for them to get to their next class. "Albus and Scorpius stay behind." I called out and they both kept seated.

"Did I get them all right?" Albus asked smugly and I looked at him and giggled.

"No... Scorpius did and you just tagged along." I told him and I saw them both turn very red. "Now, seeing as how you both did the work, and you just helped each other. I was planning on keeping one for myself, but seeing as how they are sisters they should always be closed and as best friends you would keep them close." I said and walked with them following me to the hippogriffs who were now playing around.

"We get to have those?" Albus asked and I opened the pen and nodded.

"They don't have names yet. They aren't fit for traveling like I do... or did. But they need loving people to teach them and care for them." I said and watched the two friends look at each other and then nod happily.

"We can name them?" Scorpius asked and I nodded. "What do they actually eat? Like what is the best thing to feed them?" He asked and sat down and seemed to wait while Albus followed his lead.

"Here." I said and turned to get their food for an hour later and handed them the buckets. "Put some in your palm and let them choose which one they want." I said and they both took a bunch so they over flowed their hands.

"Can we take them home after term?" Albus asked and I smiled.

"Maybe not you. You live in the city." I said and he nodded. "Do you live away from muggles Scorpius?"

"I live in the country." He said and I nodded.

"Then you might be able to keep them both." I said and he went wide eyed and jumped when one of the babes started eating out of his hand. The little one didn't even flinch, just kept eating. "You might need to ask your father about it first." I said knowing he might have a problem with it.

"I can write him tonight... you'll be here tomorrow right?" He asked and I nodded. He was a sweet little boy. Nothing like his father.

He and Albus bonded with the little ones and I heard Scorpius calling his Astoria. "Your mum might not be too happy about that." I smiled and he dropped his.

"My mum died last year." He said slowly and I gulped.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Before last week I hadn't been in the UK for 5 years." I said and crouched down. "You know... I lost my mom when I was 8... and I know how hard it is to say those words. I am very sorry you had to tell me." I said and pulled him in for a hug when he nodded and his eyes watered. "Let's get you to class." I said and walked in front of him and in front of Albus as we walked back to the castle.

When they were written off for being late I walked back to the pens and looked at the baby hippogriffs. Astoria was dead?

It took until after lunch for me to get a summons to the headmasters chambers. I walked in and smiled as Minerva and she looked worried. I waked through the silent bubble and heard why she looked worried.

"I mean who the hell gives my son a hippogriff. What a laugh. And then they say he can have Albus Potters during break! Who is just giving these things away? And to my son!"

"I am." I said moving to sit down. I smiled at Minerva and took a biscuit she moved towards me. "Your son won that creature fair and square." I said not looking at him. I couldn't. After finding out what happened, having been locked in his dungeon and him leaving us all behind to deal with Lord Voldemort... I could never look at him again.

"Luna." He had said my name on a whisper and I just nodded.

"She is subbing for our magical care teacher while he is on paternity leave. It's only for a couple days." Minerva said and I nibbled my biscuit again.

"You gave my son a hippogriff?"

"I was going to give it to the student who won the contest... he and Albus won." I said and finished the cookie. "If you are that scared of a baby hippogriff just tell your son and he can give it up." I said and stood up. "See you tomorrow Minerva." I walked out of the bubble and moved faster than ever.

I had gone through the first conversation in 22 years without looking at him.

"Luna!" I heard his voice and I turned a corner and then another. I got to the stairs that led to the astronomy tower and went up. I waited and waited but thankfully he never followed me.

I went back down when the clock hit 6 and I walked to the front doors. "Luna... so glad I caught you before you left." I heard Harry and turned to see him walking fast to catch up with me.

"What's up?" I asked as we started walking out together.

"Well... Draco flooed me. He said that you gave our sons Hippogriffs." He said and I nodded. "We just, well, we don't have the room and even in Godrics Hallow we are still too closer to muggles-"

"I will tell you the same thing I told Draco. If you want to tell your sons they can't have it, tell them not me. They won them fair and square Harry. Give Lily a kiss for me and tell Gin we are on for the match next Sunday." I told him and he nodded as I apparated away.

I was in my little house. Taking deep breaths and started moving things around before making myself a cup of tea. I went back to my pile of mail and shifted through it. It was mostly Quibbler responses. When I took it over it basically became a magical version of National Geographic. I found that muggle magazine just before I decided to discontinue the Quibbler. But I transformed it instead.

It did a lot better. I gave up the big house my father and I lived in... and moved into a smaller one. I wasn't home much. I never dated after Draco... and I was never even close to being happy unless I was with my creatures.

I hadn't talked to Alana in 22 years as well. I didn't get close to anyone.

I didn't trust anyone. Not even Harry. Not even Ginny or Lily Luna.

None of them know where I live.

I got up early the next morning and went to the castle. I cleaned the stalls, I fed the babes and the creatures and that's when I saw the blonde hair running down.

"Miss Luna!" He called out and I waited as he got closer.

"Good morning Scorpius."

"Miss Luna my father won't let me keep Astoria!" He cried out and I felt that hit me hard and I took his shoulder.

"Albus' dad won't let him keep his hippogriff either. If I get to talk to Rolf Scamander before I leave I will talk to him about keeping these two. That way you can watch her grow and spread her wings." I said and he actually started crying.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy you do not run from me!" I heard Draco and I looked up as a reaction and saw him standing there and I stood up.

"Have you dropped Draco and go by Lucius now?" I asked out and he met my eye. "Scorpius I think it is time for you to head back up to the castle. I will talk with Rolf." I told him and he nodded. He gave Draco a wide berth and I looked to the hippogriffs.

"You had no business giving my son one of those things." Draco said coming closer and I just let him try to talk down to me.

"You have no business telling me what to do. That landed a long time ago." I said and moved to leave.

"Luna Lovegood we haven't talked since things happened-"

"And so it will stay that way." I called back and moved through the bushes and towards the castle.

"You don't understand!" He called out and I ignored him and kept walking up the slight hill. "Luna!"

"Leave me alone Malfoy!" I shouted turning to him and pulling my wand.

"Really? You'd pull a wand out on me?" He asked raising his hands.

"Stay away. You ruined my life with your lies and your cousin once. You will stay away from me. You have any more problems with me letting your son near his pet I will hear it from Minerva." I shouted and turned. I went to the great hall and sat down in Rolf's usual seat.

I saw Scorpius and Albus looking at me. Draco had come in, looking around and spotted them. Happily Minerva took him back to her room and was talking with him.

When I was done and moving away from the professor table I noticed them following me. I walked back down to my creatures and smiled as a Threstal found me. I cupped it cheek and heard the boys following.

"What is that?" I heard Scorpius ask and I turned back to see him looking at the Threstal.

"What is what?" Albus asked as he moved towards the other stalls. "I think I am going to name mine Nymph." Albus said and I nodded.

"Did Scorpius tell you about me talking to Rolf-"

"Yeah! That would be awesome! And he can take care of them in the off season." Albus said and came back towards me and Scorpius.

"He isn't too keen on them he prefers smaller creatures but I think I can talk him into it." I said and smiled.

"I don't think you will." I heard Draco's voice ring out and I sighed.

"You won't have to see it Dad-"

"We have talked through your fathers fears... he was once attacked by a hippogriff and while I told him that you, Scorpius, aren't as arrogant as he once was, he gave in and will accept both creatures. On just one condition." Minerva's voice rolled over me too and I turned to face her.

"What is it? I will do anything." Scorpius said clasping his hands together.

"Luna Lovegood has to make sure that they won't get out, they won't be exposed, and that they are well taken care of." Minerva announced and I snapped my eyes to hers and then Dracos.

"Awesome! That's cool! I get that you don't want to get hurt again Mr. Malfoy but doing this is so great!" Albus cheered and I ground out my opposition when they both seemed so happy.

"Fine." I can do this. "Give me the address, the times I can work and I will do it as quick as possible." I said and Draco smirked. It was familiar and totally new at the same time.

"Oh you remember my mothers place don't you? That Spring Break we spent... yeah, I live there." I felt the rush of emotions come up and I felt the tears. Of course he knew how to play dirty.

"Ah yes... the spring break before Dumbledore died." I nodded and smiled when he stiffened this time. "Like I said, give me the time and I will be there." I said and he nodded back and worked his jaw.

"Wanna see the little creatures dad?" Scorpius asked and Draco looked down at him and his demeanor changed and he nodded. He walked over and stood between Albus and his son. "I named her Astoria after mum." He said looking up at his dad and I felt Minerva move beside me.

"That was a low blow Ms. Lovegood."

"So is that house." I mumbled and looked at her. "Thank you for talking that man into making his son happy." I told her and she gave me a smile back.

"His son is his life. Making him happy is what he aims to do everyday." Minerva told me and I just nodded.

"I should owl Harry... he was under the impression that Albus wouldn't get to keep his." I said and she nodded.

I walked back to the castle and up the owl observatory and wrote a quick note to tell Harry that Draco had surprisingly agreed to have the hippogriffs taken care of at his home.

I went back down and taught my class about 5 animals that I didn't find that interesting but were going extinct in our world. I dismissed just before a familiar voice rung out once again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend." I looked behind the class and saw Blaise Zambini walking closer with his smile wide and his hands in his pockets.

"Uncle Blaise." Scorpius hugged him and I rolled my eyes.

"Get to your next class Scorp." He said and pushed him along.

Once they were all gone I waited and turned to my animals.

"You look good Luna." He said coming up beside me when I waited for a phoenix to come closer.

"What are you doing here? Draco still asking you to do his bidding?" I asked and shifted around a bit.

"Yeah... no. Alana sent me."

"Heard about the wedding." I nodded.

"You were invited. Kind of hurt to not even get a rejection." He said and I gave him a look and he smiled slightly.

"You all knew... you knew what Draco had to do-"

"That is what his father made him do. How do you think he got his father to back off of him? Taking the dark mark and embracing his pure blooded ways was the deal he made with his father. When he told you it was ministry work... I told him to tell you that lie. He knew you would ask and he needed an excuse." He said and I just clenched my teeth. "He did it to make sure that his father wouldn't betroth him to anyone. He did it to make sure that you two would be together when the Dark Lord was dead." He explained and I just looked at him and then at the phoenix again.

"Who would want that?" I asked on a whisper and shook my head. "Draco didn't love me. He might have wanted me, he might have used me to get close and be trusted by Dumbledore but that me, the one that needed his protection, is gone. And I don't need you, and I don't need Alana. She betrayed me just as you and Draco did."

"Did you know he didn't date anyone for 5 years? Did you know that he slept outside of his mothers house for a month after the war was over? Did you get any of his letters? Any of Alana's? Hell I sent you some."

"I traded in my bullies for liars and somehow I was worse off with the liars." I said putting my foot down.

"He told Astoria, when they got married, that she was second. That he loved her but some one would always trump that... she told Alana that she knew it was his mother. Alana told me that and she said that when she asked Draco he told her that it was you." He said and I sighed.

"Blaise... as much as the would have warmed my heart years ago... it's been 22 years. He has a son. He is a widower. He didn't come for me. He didn't show up. He didn't even try."

"He tried. He tried for a week straight. Your father... your father put him in the hospital. Draco stopped showing up after that. He wrote you every other day. Even tried muggle mail." He said and I thought about it.

"He helped kidnap me and locked me in his families dungeon." I closed my eyes and I was right back there. Sitting there alone and cold. I shook my head and looked to Blaise.

"The Dark Lord wanted you dead. To send a message. Draco convinced him that keeping you alive... in the dungeon was much worse." Blaise said softly and I looked from him and then towards the areas around us. "He said he promised you that no matter what you would be safe. He's kept his promise."

He turned and started walking towards the castle.

"What did Alana want?" I called out and he stopped.


	30. Chapter 30

"Well I had serious doubts about him... but my husband can do all sorts of things." I heard Alana as I stood with my back to her. I was in the Zambini household, and I was giving this a chance.

"He said I couldn't know what you wanted unless I asked you personally." I said and kept my eyes out the window. There was a nice tree with a swing around a thick branch. I didn't hear any kids here but I was sure I heard about them having a set of twins after a year of marriage so they would be at school, 7th year at the most, maybe already a graduate.

"Well, how about you have a seat and we can talk." I sighed and turned around only to pause as I took in her appearance. It was like she hadn't aged a day. I moved across from her and sat down and kept my eyes away from her. "Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you. Just tell me what you summoned me for and then I can leave." I said when I realized she was trying to stall or play with me again.

"Well I wanted to give you something. Well, a lot of somethings. But I would much rather have you eat something. You look a little peekish. Hold on and I will grab something from the fridge." She said and stood up before rushing out of the room. I sighed and looked around before I saw a big box on a table. It was labeled letters and I stood up and got closer before opening it.

There was stacks and stacks of letters filling it up and I pulled one up and saw it was addressed to me from Blaise. I pulled another stack up and saw Draco's name and then another finding his name. I moved back towards the Blaise and saw some bound together. There were all from Draco. Mostly. I saw one stack, a much smaller stack from Blaise, and then a medium stack from Alana but it was a box full.

"I see you found your letters." I heard Blaise and I looked towards him. He looked comfortable. Jeans instead of the slacks he was wearing, a black shirt instead of the dark button up he had before.

"You did mention a lot of them." I said and covered them back up. "Don't know why they weren't burned when they were sent back." I whispered to myself. I wanted to read them, but at what cost?

"Here you go." I turned and saw Alana was passing me a full tray of food and Blaise went to snag a chip and Alana slapped his hand. "They are for her. She looks like she hasn't been eating or sleeping." Apparently she wasn't aware that I could hear her.

"I eat and sleep just fine." I said and then I heard a knock.

"I will get that." Blaise excused himself taking a couple of chips with him and dodging Alana. "Hi... what you doing here? I thought you had meetings all days." I heard him and it seemed unusual.

"My two after lunch canceled on me. Let me in I smell Alana's cooking." I sent a look to Alana and she looked panicked as well. I wanted to walk out but I didn't know this house... and finding a good place to hide went down hill when Draco walked into the room.

"You hungry?" Alana asked loudly and stood up. He nodded but kept his eyes on me.

"What is she doing here?" He asked and turned his back on me.

"She was invited. Now into the kitchen and I will make you something to eat." Alana shoved his shoulder and he moved and sent me one last glance.

"I'm leaving." I said and grabbed my purse and then my jacket.

"Not without this." Blaise said and moved to the box of letters. "I was sure that this is what Alana wants to give you but I am not a hundred percent sure so I will probably track you down again." He said holding it out to me. I felt deep down that he wouldn't let me leave without it so I took it and felt the pounds.

"Should have burned them."

"We enchanted them to withhold their shape and they can't be burned or ruined until read out loud." He said and I sighed. "Oh, by the person who wrote them." He added before smiling wide at me.

"Good bye." I muttered and moved around him towards the door.

"Wait!" I heard Alana but I had already moved outside and focused and then I was gone. Walking to my own house, forgetting about the box of letters in my hand as soon as I got inside. I set them down, moved to the fridge and noticed I hadn't been shopping in a while. And as hungry as the smell of Alana's cooking was I was starving and should have eaten some.

I took some time to decide where to go before going right to the heart of London. I found a little shop and started to pick things out in terms of food and then I got shopping in clothes and shoes before heading to a dark alley and then finding my way home.

I got inside and started cooking something easy and quick before sitting down and relaxing. I cleaned things up with a spell and moved to write more of my travels down but each time I looked up all I saw was that stupid box.

Once I was done with the next editorial I moved towards it and looked for the oldest letter. They were numbered started with 15, so I looked at the dates and found the one right after the war ended and I was home. I pulled it out and noticed how it looked like it was dried and wet all over again. It was smeared but crinkled.

I turned it over and slid my finger through the dark wax and pulled out several pages. I opened it and shuffled the papers that Draco obviously didn't know was out of order when he sent them to me.

 ** _My dearest Luna,_**

 ** _I don't know what else to say but I am sorry. I couldn't tell you because you would never have let me agree to such a thing, but I wanted you to know that I did know about Dumbledore. I knew he was dying. Snape and I had a plan. I would use the expelliamus charm and if he wasn't on time I would kill Dumbledore. That way The Dark Lord wouldn't have control over the wand. I would. And Snape told me to never tell or correct anyone who said otherwise._**

 ** _I couldn't lose you after making that deal. And in order for you to live you had to be miserable, and my Aunt Bella offered her services in watching over you. In our dungeon. If she had been away for even an hour I would have gotten you out and safe. But she took me under her wing since my parents weren't 'fit' in her eyes. And where she went I went. Father was an imbecilic person and my mother was far too afraid to do as I asked._**

 ** _I know you can't be sleeping well, and I hope you will write back, even send me a howler... I deserve it for leaving you out of the loop. For keeping you here and making you so intensely miserable. I don't deserve you, and I probably never did. I wish I could write this without reminding you, because it must be as painful for you as it is for me._**

 ** _I love you._**

 ** _No matter what._**

 ** _I just wish you had said that... but I do not expect you to ever forgive me for this._**

 ** _I love you Luna. I love you. I love you. I love you. And I will write until you write back._**

 ** _No matter what I will wait for you._**

 ** _No matter what I will love you._**

 ** _No matter what you say to me I will not let it affect my feelings._**

 ** _No matter what ever happens over the years._**

I felt the tears falling down my face and I wiped it up and set the rest of the No Matter What's papers down and moved to the next letter. He continued to tell me the plan again and again and I saw a couple tear marks and they were dropped.

It went on for at least 10 mote letters before he started telling me that he was planning on getting the Dark Mark removed. How no one would do it. How his father wouldn't let him be a healer and was making him go into the Ministry to save the Malfoy name.

I read about what he did that day and how he went and walked around the river we were at his mothers home. He told me he was going to move there. That he planted a tree where he loved me... that he would plant one each year around that spot.

He then started telling me about Alana and her wedding plans and how much he would love to see me there.

He never got to tell me about coming to visit me until his last letter. He told me that he couldn't take not hearing from me anymore. He said he needed to see me and that he wished I would at least tell me that I didn't care or that I moved on. Then he hold me that he ran into my dad. That he would stop writing me if I didn't start reading the letters and sending back responses. He thought that I asked my dad to hex him when he got here. That I was really that full of hate.

And then he ended that he would love me, no matter what he does. No matter if he moves on. No matter if he died or I did. He would always love me.

It was bright outside when I was done reading them all and I saw one more. There was a lump in it and I opened it and found a ring. Small and beautiful. There was no note, just the ring.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked and slipped it on just to see how it looked. And once I put it on it started to light up. I tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. I felt it close in and it seemed to attach and scrunch in but not painfully. I looked at it again turned over my open hand and saw a symbol on it that didn't look familiar at all.

I went towards my bedroom needing some sleep before heading to work this afternoon. I set an alarm and dozed off. I woke up and noticed that the ring seemed to have a bigger gem but I brushed it off and hoped that I could get to Alana again and get it off.

I got to the school and went right outside to check on the animals. Hagrid had taken to feeding them thankfully so I didn't have to spend nights at the castle and I started writing somethings down just as of points and a small quiz I was going to make the kids take when the animals started making a bit of noise behind me.

"Why were you at Alana and Blaise's yesterday?" I jumped hearing his voice and turned towards him.

"Blaise came to see me." I shrugged and he moved to stand in front of my little podium.

"And you just went along to see my cousin."

"He said Alana sent him and when I asked why he said I wouldn't know unless I went with him and curiosity won out." I sighed and looked away.

"And what did she want?"

"I don't know. You arrived before she stopped offering me food." I said and placed a couple sheets aside and he stared at my hand.

"She gave you those letters." He accused nodding to my hand.

"Blaise did."

"And you opened the one with the ring." He told me and I nodded. "Why did you put it on?"

"To be honest I read all of the letters. And when I found this I decided that I could imagine what it could have been like. Something stupid after hours of no sleep. I was going to ask Alana to get it off but since you're here, do it." I said holding out my hand.

"I didn't send that to you. And that is a Black heirloom." He said pointing at it and not even touching it.

"Well your mother was a Black descendent." I said and held my hand out further.

"My mother told me of a ring that wouldn't come off, and it would get bigger and bigger, until the person who gave it to the other did as they wished." He said and kept his hands in his pockets.

"Well who sent it to me?" I asked and waited.

"Not me. Most likely my mother since it was her side of the family." He shrugged.

"Well why would she send it to me?" I asked and he shrugged. "How could you not know?"

"After she passed away she left me the country home and she never asked for you or told me she sent you that." He said and pointed at it.

"Well how am I supposed to get it off?"

"You're not going to like my offer." He said and crossed his arms.

"Offer?" I asked and he nodded.

"My mothers portrait would know why she sent you that... but I had that moved into my home." He said and I sighed. "Yeah, thought not." He said and nodded again before looking around. "You can of course wait until you come make the stables for the hippogriffs." He added before nodding. "Yeah, a couple weeks shouldn't make it grow that big." He said looking at the ring that was twice as big as when I put it on last night.

"It's twice as big as what it was last night." I told him and he sighed.

"Really? That looks like most of my mothers size rings? She had a small one?"

"Apparently this one can grow on you." I threw out a pun and he put a small smile on his face before covering it with a smirk.

"Well when it gets too big drop by. I usually work from home now." He nodded and moved to leave. "You read all of the letters?" He asked when he was far enough away.

"Yeah, a bit too late is my guess." I said and turned away when I heard a groan from an animal. A Thrunderbird was at the gate and making a bit of a fuss and hitching at the gate. I moved closer and undid the tie knowing he wanted to spread his wings. I took his face in my hands and smiled up at him. "Feel like flying?" I asked him and he made his little noise for yes.

"Now he is beautiful." Draco said coming closer and reaching out his hand.

"His name is Nimbs." I said and moved so he would go closer to Draco. He held his hands up and rubbed the sides of Nimbs face. He rubbed it and then Nimbs nipped his shirt and then ran his beak over his hair.

"He's smart." He muttered and smiled up at the bird and when he said that Nimbs fluttered his wings and nudged Draco. "What's he want?"

"He wants you to ride him... he likes taking people up and making it rain on them. He's cruel that way." I said and rubbed a wing and Draco yipped and jumped closer to me and his hand went to the back of his neck. "Let me see." I said and turned his shoulder until I saw the little nick at the base of his scalp. I pulled out my wand and muttered a simple spell and it was fixed in a second.

"After last time you pulled out a wand on me I never thought you would ever use it to heal me." Draco said rubbing where he had been nicked.

"Sorry about that." I nodded and took a breath. "I am going to take him out." I nodded to Nimbs and Draco stepped back and nodded.

"See you around Luna." He waved and started walking towards the castle. I felt the ring grow heavier and I looked down at it to see it way bigger.

"Draco!" I shouted when he was far away.

"Yeah?" I held up my hand and showed him the ring. "Do you think McGonagall will let you take today off?" He asked noticing what I did.

"For this she would make Rolf come back." I said and moved Nimbs back into his coral. "Be good, I am so sorry Nimbs." I rubbed his face before rushing to follow Draco.


	31. Chapter 31

We flooed to his home and I stumbled over the rug walking out and he of course reached out and steadied me before I landed in one of his coffee tables. I didn't pull away at first, but after a moment we both took a step back and he nodded his head towards the hallway. I didn't look around, didn't need to see all the happiness in his life with his wife.

"My mother is right through here." He said pulling out a key and unlocking the door. It was a dark inside and he flicked his wand and things started to brighten up. A couple windows opened, candles were lit, and that is when I saw a lot of paintings covered up and he moved to one hanging up and tapped on it. "I don't know where she goes other than here." He muttered and looked around.

"I didn't realize there were so many portraits here." I said looking around at the lot.

"Some of them are my- uh, some of them are Astoria's family." He cut himself off and I wanted to rub his shoulder, or say I was sorry but I really had no right. I felt the ring grow and I looked down at it making him focus on it too.

"Is it getting heavier too?" He asked and I nodded.

"Just a bit. Probably not as heavy as it looks." I said wiggling my fingers.

"Why did you put it on?" He asked as he caught my hand and looked at the ring more closely.

"I told you. I was curious. I didn't know it was spelled. Thought it would come right off. Thought I could give it back."

"Like the other one I gave you. Yeah, never got that back actually." He said and he moved his hand from mine and I winced at the memory.

"Should not have thrown it into the Black Lake... that was a little much."

"Especially after making the bench catch fire." He muttered and smiled at the painting. "Mother." He nodded towards her and I gulped and faced the eyes of Narcissa.

"I see she finally got the letters." She noticed the ring on my hand and she looked between us and smiled wide.

"Mother... she needs to get it off." Draco said moving closer.

"Well... I did send that ring to her a long, long time ago. Before Astoria was ever a factor. While you kept sleeping outside near that-"

"I get it mother, a long time ago. Now, how does she get it off." Draco interrupted her like he was worried about what she might say.

"I spelled it so the only way for her to get it off was to marry you." His mother said and I blinked.

"What?" I choked out and then repeated the question a couple times. "Marry?"

"Yes dear. It had to be a grand affair. To show the rest of the magical world that you had gotten over the things my son was forced to do. To show others that he is just as amazing as he was before he had to take the mark." His mother seemed to want to come out of the painting when she started to yell at me and I gulped.

Marry Draco? I saw flashes of the optional stuff, of me in a white dress, of Draco at the end of the aisle grumpy and grumbling. His son glaring at me.

And then everything was black.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp and sat up. "Good, you're awake." I heard Draco and looked over to see him at a desk writing something out. "Another 10 minutes and we would be at St. Mungos." He said standing up and walking closer to me. "Are you okay? Any dizziness?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Just dropped to the floor. Hit your head." He said and I watched him move around the room before grabbing a tin box and opening it. "Here." He said offering me what was in the box. "It's just chocolate. I heard it is good for you when you pass out." He said and I took a slice and watched him.

"We were talking to your mother but the thing she wanted is kind of fuzzy. I don't remember." I said and looked down at the ring and noticed it had slightly shrunk. "It's smaller."

"She wanted us to get married. And other than bending to her will... I have no idea how else to get that thing off your finger." He said and sat down in a chair that looked well worn and almost comfortable.

"How long was I out?" I asked looking around to see it was dark outside.

"4 hours. I rang a healer and he said that most people who faint are up and about in 10 minutes at the very least. The maximum was 4 hours." He said and I blinked hard.

"What are we going to do?" I asked looking at the ring.

"Marriage and then annulment." He offered out and I looked at the ring as it started to grow again.

"You made it grow!" I shouted looking at him and then the ring.

"I need to talk to my mother again. See what else she might have added to the hex." He said and I moved to get up as well. "I think you better go down and eat something. Leave me to deal with my mother." He said and I blinked before opening my mouth. "You haven't eaten in over 5 hours... you fainted, and your stomach was growling for the last hour you were out. You need food." He said and I nibbled my lip. "Alana sent food home with me a couple days ago. Heat it up and have as much as you want. I will be down shortly." He called out as he walked towards the door.

that was when I realized I must be in his bedroom. There wasn't a lot of pictures or anything but there was a bed, a desk, a open closet door, a large mirror, windows that had been wide open. The color of the walls were surprisingly a light blue.

I got up and started to wander around the house before finding the stairs. I went down and right towards the kitchen and opened the fridge before seeing something that looked like turkey. I took it out and felt around for my wand. I didn't have it.

I looked around for a microwave before seeing it blending in with the cabinets. I put the plate in and hit 2 and then the double 0 before hitting start. I moved to sit down. I waited and looked around before going towards the back door. I opened it and looked out seeing the creek from here. It was running low on water which was weird since it had been raining nonstop since the middle of the week for people near and in London.

"Luna!" I turned seeing Draco looking around a bit before noticing me by the door. "I found out why my mother's ring won't come off. She wants our marriage to be until death do us part... that vow has to remain true. Once we get married it is supposed to be the correct size as before and only until one of us dies does it come off." He said and I looked at it before him and back out to the creek.

"So what do we do?"

READ AND REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32

"Separation is not an option. You must live in the same house, sleep in the same bed. Eat together. Be together at all times you have free time, or that ring will start getting bigger." His mother said and I blinked hard before moving to sit down. "It would have been worse." She said and I looked up at her.

"Could it?" I huffed and looked towards Draco who was pacing.

"I could have made it so you had to give him an heir, but since he already has one... you aren't needed in that department." She said and moved to look at her son. "How is my grandson?"

"Fine... best friends with Harry Potters son." He said happily and she hissed. "Yeah well he is happy." He said and crossed his arms.

"He won't be when he realizes that we are going to be married." I said and looked from Draco to his mother before putting my head in my hands.

"You should have been his mother anyways. My son wasted years on you. And here you are! Complaining!" She shouted and I took a breath and looked at her.

"Because getting over being starved and slapped around by his family in your cellar is something that doesn't take years!" I shouted getting up and moving close to her. I felt Draco moving around behind just a but.

"You listen here you bloodtraitor! My son not only kept you alive but himself and his family! He loved you, and I was going to accept you-" Draco tossed a blanket over the portrait and cut her off.

"It's a silencer type of thing." He said on a sigh when I turned to face him. "Let's go back down stairs." He said and waved me towards the door. I walked ahead by just a bit and noticed he turned and locked the door up before following me down.

I noticed something that caught my eye. A collage of pictures I knew very well. Pictures I had taken for the Quibbler. It couldn't be Draco's. He hated the Quibbler, and he probably wouldn't let his son have it either. Not after it belonged to my father and then me.

"Scorpius loves your articles and the pictures." Draco's voice waved over me and I turned with the paper in my hand.

"You brought the Quibbler for him?"

"After he asked for it yes. Albus takes it to school I guess, or gets them and he loves far off places." Draco said and moved to sit in a chair and then he flicked his wrist. I noticed a bottle moving and pouring amber liquid into a crystal glass and I turned to but the sheet back.

"He seems to like Ireland." I said noticing that most of the pictures were from there.

"He does." He said and cleared his throat before he waved the drink over to him. I waited as he took a sip and then he got up. "If you don't mind waiting a week or two for me to find someone to undermine the spell the ring has then maybe we don't have to do this." He said and I gulped.

"Draco... we both know that won't work. The magic from your family, it's the oldest in the world. No one would be able to get this off." I said and moved to sit down on the couch. I pulled off my shoes and pulled my feet up as he downed his first drink. "And we can't really go through with this... you have a son who probably doesn't even like me."

"He likes you just fine. Give a kid a pet that he can't help but want and you're his favorite person." Draco grumbled and turned back around and had two drinks for us. He walked over to me and handed me one.

"Liking me for a hippogriff and liking me as his fathers new bride are two very different things." I said and then took a large sip. I did not just say that. I can't be Draco's bride.

"I swore to you once Luna that I would protect you. And I let you be when I thought you sent those letters back and made your father get me to leave." He said and I looked over at him as he sat down next to me.

"What did my father do to you?"

"Just hit me and hexed me while I was trying to ask for you." He said and shrugged and I looked over his face.

"How come you wrote me so much? I never got one letter but seeing them all together... you wrote so many." I whispered and watched him as he took a sip of his fire whiskey before downing it.

"Luna... I told you all of that No Matter What stuff for a reason. I was going to fight for you, even if that meant against yourself and then your father made it clear that if I came close to you... you would hurt me more than he did. I decided that you would never hear me out. That you really didn't believe in me and that you believed I did all that I did because I just wanted to be allied when the Dark Lord. What kind of man was that for you?" He asked and kept looking forward.

"You waited 22 years to tell me that in person? Why not try-"

"What do you think those letters were? That was me trying. I watched out for you. Even while you started to travel. I had eyes on you and made sure you were safe. I knew when you moved away from your fathers house. When you had to attend your grans funeral. When you buried your father. I watched you through everything." He said and I turned a bit more to look at him.

"Why? I buried my dad after Albus was born, which means after Scorpius was born... you had Astoria." I whispered and felt the jealousy over saying that and yet the pride he had actually still been watching over me.

"Astoria wasn't you. She never would have been. She knew that. She knew that I loved someone else, and she decided that she would still serve her family and marry me. She would make us work. She would try and give me a son. I didn't care if the Malfoy name ended with me. I couldn't fathom having a child with anyone but you- I well... We got together one night... and stupid things happened and then we agreed to give the marriage a real shot for kids or we would just fall apart. When she got pregnant the first time she lost it within weeks. And the 4th time, I took her away. I took her to Ireland. She carried Scorpius to full term there." He explained and sighed and took another drink. I saw his was empty and took the cup before putting mine in his.

"Is that why he loves Ireland?" I asked and set the glass down on the small table beside me.

"Yeah. I take him there for a week every summer." He said and I looked over his face. "He loves it there." He nodded and I hid my excitement. I loved it there. It was wide open spaces. So many hidden creatures.

"He surprised me." I said and Draco looked over at me. "Albus was going to just do a you and walk right up to the hippogriff but he tugged him back and did it all without me having to instruct him."

"He likes to read... I am sure you probably did instruct him in one of your clippings. He used to read them out loud before he went to Hogwarts." He said and I looked at him and smiled before sighing.

"He's a good kid. You and Astoria did a great job." I said and nibbled on my lip and looked towards him and then at the drink in his hand.

"Thanks." Draco muttered before sighing. "What are we going to do?" He asked after a long moment of silence and I gulped.

"I'll do what you do. If you want to do the two weeks to find someone powerful enough as the old magic in the ring I will give you the two weeks." I said knowing I had no better idea.

"And if nothing happens?" He asked and took a sip of his drink again.

"You talk to your son about me. I won't just marry you Draco. He has to approve. I won't force myself on him." I said and knew that even if Draco didn't want me he knew he had to do this. It was just something that we both had to do.

"He's old enough to know that I am not trying to replace his mother. And he is old enough to realize what is going on-"

"You're going to tell him that because I was stupid and put an old heirloom on we have to get married and stay together until one of us dies?" I asked and Draco sucked in a breath and looked at me before his drink before taking the last large gulp.

"No. I am going to tell him that I loved fighting with you so much we started dating and since we dated before we just clicked. Again." Draco sighed and coughed once as he got up and went to refill his drink.

"Is that what we are going to do? Date first or just get married?" I asked as I focused back on my nails and he set the glass down and looked back at me.

"You once told me I couldn't tell you what we were going to do. Why don't you let me know what you want. You know where I am. You know where I have always been. I won't jump to conclusions and I won't hide my feelings from you." He said leaning to the side and I looked at him before my nails again.

"I don't know what I want." I said and gulped. "I want to try. I don't want to be married to you and act like nothing happened and nothing is there." I said leaning back and I licked my lips. "But your son comes first. I won't marry you if he doesn't like me. I won't marry you if he is uncomfortable." I shook my head making Draco move closer.

"My son will always be my number one... but I can tell you right now that if he comes home for winter break in a couple weeks and you are here he will just be asking you questions." He said reassuringly almost and I nodded. "What now?" He asked moving in closer a bit and sitting beside me.

"I'm still hungry." I whispered and he looked at me and laughed lightly before nodding.

"I know who is eating at this time. Come on. Just a floo away." He said and stood up. I moved to put my shoes on and he went in front of me until we were able to use the fireplace to get to where he was going. He did wrap an arm around me and when he said Alana and Blaise I smiled.

"Why do you always have to Floo! You always make a mess!" I heard Blaise and stepped out of the fireplace dusting my shoulders off when Blaise rounded a corner. "Oh wow."

"Hi, again." I said and he blinked at me and then gave Draco wide eyes as we stood next to each other.

"You're together and not fighting. You came here together." He said and I nodded and looked back at Draco before Blaise again.

"Well spotted mate. Is my cousin done cooking dinner?" Draco asked moving around me and then calling out for Alana.

"I am making the pie! Don't bring your negativity into my kitchen." She shouted back and I walked past Blaise who turned and started to follow me.

"What kind of pie?" I asked and she screamed and dropped the pie. "The kind we can no longer eat." I muttered seeing the fillings oozing onto the floor.

"Did you two come here together?" She asked looking at me and then Draco as he started eating the strawberry filling that had been left over.

"Yes." He said before licking his finger. "We have news." He said nodding to me and then looking towards the oven. "What's in there?" He asked moving closer to it but Alana slapped his hand.

"Alana... they came here together." Blaise said walking into the room and I looked from Draco to Alana and then to Blaise.

"What is the big deal? I thought you would be more shocked we were having a baby." I said and watched as Draco was going to say something but I moved closer and took the bowl giving him a small look before tasting the filling. "It's a little too sweet." I said looked around for a cup.

"Baby?" Alana asked looking at us and I knew she didn't believe it. "You two barely talked to each other yesterday and now you're having a baby." She said crossing her arms. "Neither one of you are eating until you tell me what the hell happened in 24 hours." She said and I looked to Draco and then her and then Blaise.

"I read all the letters." I said and she melted just a bit and I nodded. "in one of the envelopes his mother put a ring..." I raised my hand and showed it to her. "And it won't come off until I do as she wanted me to when she sent it to me. At the time she wanted me to marry Draco. So now in order for me to get this off we have to be married and one of us has to die." I said and blinked towards him wondering if I missed anything.

"So who is going to kill who?" Blaise asked making me turn and glare at him.

"If anyone is going to die it'll be me before him. He has a kid to take care of." I said and shrugged before looking towards Alana and then the oven. "What's in there?"

"Stew. So what are you guys going to do?" She asked moving so she could start taking it out.

"We're not doing anything until Draco talks with his son." I said and Draco looked down at me like he had something else to say but I looked around and saw Blaise digging through a cabinet of liquor.

"Alana had a feeling this was going to happen so we saved something for 22 years." Blaise said and then got up on a chair and grabbed a bottle. "It's not under the right circumstances but since it is happening..." He said shrugging and then looking to his wife.

"No." She said shaking her head and I sighed and moved to sit down. My feet hurt and hearing them start to argue was not something I missed.

"Okay... back on the top shelf this goes." Blaise said and I turned to watch him get right back up and put it away.

"Now, you two can't just get married. Let me see the ring." She demanded and I held up my hand for her. "It's big but that just gives you more to hang onto." She said and started to pull.

"Owie! My finger is still under that don't twist." I said and pulled my hand away and glared a bit before rubbing my hand.

"Did you try soap? Or lotion?" She asked moving to the sink and I sighed.

"No I thought I would just go along with marrying Draco and having this on until one of us die!" I shouted and looked at her and then Blaise and finally Draco. "We're witches and wizards and you don't think we have tried everything else? This is a Black Family heirloom. His mother cursed it for me. I have to do as she wishes or this thing grows. And I would really rather not find out how big." I said and then it grew as if to show off for Alana and Blaise.

"Okay." Blaise said and then turned and pulled out some fire whiskey. "Who needs some?" He asked as he grabbed two glasses to start off.

"Not me I already had enough for tonight."

"I don't drink." I said knowing that I had taken one small sip at Draco's place but that was it.

"Me..." Alana whispered looking at us and then at the ring. "So can I be the matron of honor?" She asked looking at me and I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Did you really not hear me?" I asked and she blinked.

"You said that in order to get that off you have to marry Draco, and since you forgive him you have to have forgiven me. I mean you did come to my place first. And then since I don't have any friends I still want to be yours-"

"I am not saying you can't be because I hate you. I am saying that we won't get married unless his son likes me." I said pointing at Draco who was leaning back and looking at the oven before looking at us.

"His son loves your magazine. He said the one other person he would want to meet is Newt Scamander and since he is almost dead you are next. So I would say that him gaining you as a mother is okay."

"I won't be his mother. You can't replace a mother." I said and glared at her. "I should know." I muttered and they all just stopped asking questions. Alana started to tell me more about what she does, where she learned to cook, basically everything I didn't think to ask about.

Blaise ranted about their son, about his looks and how he has a girlfriend and everything and how proud they were he was going to be a healer.

And then it was time for me to sleep. I was tired and the talking, was way more than I could ever contain. I hadn't eaten and talked with anyone since school. Dad wasn't much of a talker when I was home before he died and Nana was really quiet when she got sick.

"Coming back with me?" Draco asked and I sighed but nodded. He grabbed my hand so we would be together as we flooed back to his home. "You can stay in the guest room if you are too tired to go home." He offered and I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Luna..." He called out when I started walking away. "What you said earlier about not being able to replace a mother... I know that. And I really hope that Scorpius will know that. But I started to think about how much good it will do him to have someone who went through almost the same thing. I know it was horrible for you when you lost your mother. And maybe me being there for Scorpius isn't the same as how you will be there for him. earlier it made me think that you helping him cope with the lasting effects will help him more than I ever could." He said and I turned and watched him as he talked and walked closer to me. I gulped and watched his eyes as they waited for some kind of sign that I knew what he was saying. That I didn't hate him for even bringing it up.

"I've talked to him... once about it. He had called the hippogriff Astoria and I, not knowing, said that his mother wouldn't like it. I hadn't read up on your life. It kind of hurt too much to see you and her in pictures and stuff so I didn't know. Anyways, when I said that he told me that she had died. I explained to him that I knew how hard it was to tell someone that. I had to do it for years. And I told him that if he ever needed anything he could come to me." I said and rubbed my arm and laughed lightly. "I don't know what I would tell him if he asked me anything about my coping styles." I said and turned away. "I was in my own world for a long time. We had things going on distracted me from my family." I said and lifted my hand to wipe a tear that had escaped.

"I love my son. And I have always loved you Luna... I want you to know that. I will talk with him and I will explain everything. I don't want to lose either of you." He said coming closer and cupping my cheek before turning me into his chest so I was leaning against him. His lips kissed my forehead once and I closed my eyes relishing in the feel of him again.


	33. Chapter 33

"Luna, are you coming?" I heard Ginny as I looked over the small Potter family. Lily, Harry, and Ginny were taking me to the first game of the season, it was kind of something I had agreed to before things started to happen with Draco. I ended up basically moving in with him so I could get comfortable. We still had a full day until the kids were out of school for the summer and I was not okay.

Draco knew I was freaking out. I had been so on top of the ideas for the construction for the hippogriffs that that was mostly the stuff we talked about until dinner. I asked him about places. About the weather year round. About how big he thought it had to be. But at dinner I asked him about his life. With and before Scorpius in it.

I hadn't told anyone. The ring wasn't looking any bigger since we kind of settled that as soon as Draco talked with Scorpius that we would get married. I had told Draco about today and he asked me just before I left if I was going to tell Ginny and Harry about this. I said yes. Like a crazy person.

We hadn't gone out on a date. We hadn't talked much about feelings since he told me he still loved me, and I was still sorting through mine. He was basically still the same man. More grown and more focused on doing better for everyone in the Magical world and that showed me that I should have given him a chance again a long time ago. He wasn't the bad guy I kept thinking him to be.

I believed that he did save my life by actually putting me in that basement. He did try and talk to me like I wished he had. Looking back at the first 5 years I had wished that he would just appear in my room. Like he did when Alana woke up.

"Luna!" I heard someone shout and I blinked before looking around. I noticed I was far behind Ginny and Harry and I walked with a little bit more gusto. "Should I be worried that you keep spacing out?" Ginny asked and I sighed and looked at Harry before looking back at her.

"I have some news I have to tell you." I said and she smiled.

"What?"

"I might be getting married." I said and she kind of paused for a long moment and I waited with her as Harry started to keep walking.

"To who? You haven't mentioned dating in so long I thought you would you know... just be happy alone."

"Well I did say might." I said and looked away. So glad she thought I would end up alone.

"Well who is the guy? And why is it a might?" She asked coming to walk right beside me and only focusing on my face while I focused on the floor in front of us.

"It's a might because he has other things that can contribute to us. He has something that might be a deal breaker." I said and shrugged knowing that his son isn't the deal breaker, it was how his son felt about it.

"Who is he?"

"I won't say." I shook my head and looked around quickly trying to make sure we were following Harry and Lily.

"Fine, I get it. It's your business but I am happy that you're happy. I haven't seen you happy in years." She said and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her as well and felt so safe and happy like she said and I let myself release all the stress.

I had fun the rest of the day with Lily mostly hanging around on my lap. I took her to get food and I was thinking more and more about how I would be around Scorpius. How I would be as a parent, even a step parent. But at the end of the day I did give her back to her parents. I didn't go home and sleep rooms away. I hadn't woken up to her in the same house and I wasn't the only one taking care of her.

I went back to theirs for a little snack and offered to put Lily down for a nap. I could barely carry her but she went right to sleep. I watched her sleep and did feel a bit empty not having my own child. I was still 38 and had at least a year to try if Draco and I were actually there... but we couldn't.

He never mentioned wanting kids, in fact he said that he didn't mind that the Malfoy line would have ended with him. The thoughts swirling around as I made it back to his manor made it hard to push the door open. When I did he was on the phone pacing near the fireplace that was lit. He looked worried but waved me in and I sat down and started to undo my shoes and then my long skirt so I could walk around in my shorts. I folded it up and moved to set it down when Draco ended the call.

"Hungry?" He asked and I nodded. "How was the game?"

"Harpies won. Lily wasn't all that interested so it is safe to say that she is another generation that won't be into quidditch." I said and turned to face him.

"Scorpius included." He sighed and ran a hand over his face and looked towards the back exit. "Dinner is in the oven." He waved me forward and I moved in front of him and made my way to the oven and looked at the mittens before moving to get the dish out. It was definitely a casserole of some kind and though it smelled amazing it didn't look like it.

"What's in it?" I asked and licked my lips as he looked to think.

"Alana sent it over. All I know is that it is good." He said and moved to get two sets of plates and I turned to get two forks and something to cut the dish up with.

"I should get most of the supplies tomorrow morning... you know for the barn." I said once we had sat down.

"When Scorpius should be here in the later afternoon time... he will want to help." He said after a quick bite.

"I was just going to use magic." I said pausing and he looked at me and licked his lips.

"Well there is that or we can all do it together. Sort of a tester thing. See how he reacts to us working together." He said and set his fork down and I nodded thinking about it that way.

"Do you have tools?" I don't know why I asked. I knew the answer.

"We could get some." He said and I smiled and nodded. "It can't be that hard, and if it becomes hazardous we can use magic." He said and I nodded and laughed thinking about him getting just a bit dirty and offering magic. "What?"

"Just thinking about what you call hazardous." I said and watched as he simply waited for me to continue. "Oh come on. Draco you and dirt don't like each other." I giggled when he laughed after a small glare towards me. "You can't call a splinter, a nick, or anything small actual hazardous." I said pointing my fork at him.

"You think I would call a splinter hazardous?" He asked getting up and walking closer to me. "Or a nick?" He said and moved to stand behind me and cage me in. "Luna?" He whispered tauntingly and I turned to him and gave him long blinks before moving to get a bite of casserole. "Not going to answer?"

"Answer?" I asked and licked my lips. He caught the motion and I smiled and pressed my lips together.

"How do you see me Luna?" He asked and I moved until I was sitting in front of him.

"I see you. As in the protective irritatingly intrusive you. You get hurt easily because you don't listen to anybody." I said and tilted my head. "You still have the same great qualities that I fell in love with. And the past things that have now been cleared up made me embrace the love again." I said and looked down and away but he clicked his tongue and got closer before moving his hand around to tip my chin up and towards him.

"You never answered my question. You think I would call a splinter hazardous?"

"Yes." I giggled and he sighed and moved back a bit but not completely away. "But that is you. I mean come on. Did you get a scar from Buckbeak?" I asked crossing my arms and waiting for the answer.

"No."

"I know... and I get that you were bleeding, or I am guessing you were-" He cut me off by finally kissing me. I smiled against his lips and leaned back before putting my arms around his neck and holding him close. I hummed and held him tight even as he backed off of the kiss.

"You still get the same look." He stated and I giggled and looked away. "Do you love me again?"

I let my mouth form a wide grin as I looked back at him and I looked over his face before moving my hands to cup his cheeks. "I love you still. I never stopped. It hurt when I heard of you getting married. Of you having a son... I wanted that to be me no matter how angry I had been about nothing it seems." I said and gulped. "All I used to dream about was you seeing me and locking me up again and making me talk to you. Getting me alone and ordering me around again-"

"I never ordered you around." He said and I laughed.

"You used to tell me what to do and try to keep me locked in the Ravenclaw tower." I said narrowing my eyes and daring him to object to that.

"That was different." He said and pulled back a bit and I waited.

"No it wasn't. And don't deny it. It's one of the reasons I developed a crush on you. Like when you first got hurt and you only commented on me giving you permission to order me around." I said and crossed my arms.

"As I recall you didn't eat that night either and I blackmailed you into eating." He said and I turned back to my plate and took a bite.

"You don't have to do that anymore." I said and he laughed and reached for his plate before moving to sit next to me. I finished and waved my wand and started to wash my plate before putting away the casserole for either later or tomorrow for lunch. "Do you cook?" I asked him and he started chewing a lot closer to avoid answering. "I do... don't worry." I patted his shoulder and looked around.

"What are we going to do until tomorrow afternoon?" He asked and I sighed, before shrugging and then smiling.

"Catching up?" I offered and smiled when he gave me and up and down look. "Not like that." I said pushing his shoulder a bit and I got up. "I am going to take a shower... and then we can talk." I said turning and heading up to the spare room my things have basically took over. I took a long shower because I hadn't realized that my muscles were so tight and the hot water just started to relax me.

I walked out of the bathroom, thankfully dressed, and saw Draco looking out a window near my bed. "You took a long time."

"I didn't realize how good the hot water would feel against my back." I said and moved to lay on the bed.

"Tense?" He asked looking back at me and I nodded. "Why?"

"Meeting a possible future step son for the first time as a possible step mom gets a girl tense." I said and moved to crack my neck.

"He might already like you more than he likes me. He is still worried I won't let him keep the hippogriff babies." He said and moved towards me on the bed.

"You don't like animals much do you?" I asked as he started to rub my lower back and working his way up.

"I never got to keep an animal." He said and I turned to look at him as he started to use both hands.

"Not to mention a professor turned you into a ferret." I sighed and he laughed lightly.

"Scorpius wanted one as his pet. He said he never saw me turn so red." He laughed and I smiled and hummed when he got to a good part on my back. "Luna?" He asked and I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Where are the other animals going to be? The ones from the school?"

"They all have a place in the world. My other collogues wanted to study them and they promised to set them free." I said and moved to sit up. "Why? Were you scared I would be bringing them all with me?" I asked turning over and he laughed and seemed to try and convince me that he hadn't been. "I don't keep animals near my home. I would think someone who watched out for me all these years would know that." I teased and nudged him and he moved up to lay with me.

"I worried about you... whenever you left on an adventure. I worried that you would get hurt, or poisoned or lost." He whispered and started to take parts of my wet hair and rub it between his fingers.

"That was a lot of worrying you did. I am not even sure how many exhibitions I went on." I said and watched over his face.

"413." He whispered and I felt my eyes go wide. "I kept count. I told you. I kept tabs on you. I made sure that you would be okay."

"And here I thought that I could defend myself." I giggled before grabbing his hand from my hair and pulling it to my face.

"You can. I just never wanted it to come to that. I lost you in my life, but I wasn't going to let you loose yours." He whispered and I leaned up and laid my lips on his. He moved to just be above me as we made out like teens again and I couldn't help but cuddle in with him when he just tucked me into bed.

I woke the next morning to him sleeping in basically nothing and I was extremely happy all day until 2 o clock came around and we had to get to London to pick up Scorpius. Thankfully the hippogriffs were coming too and it wouldn't be all that shocking to see me at the platform.

However since Harry and Ginny were already there when Draco and I were walking hand in hand we were stared at. A lot. "Where do they usually sit on the train?" I asked looking up at him and he shrugged.

"The last empty one it always seems like." He said and I rubbed his arm. "But if I know my son, and I know that I do, if he knows the hippogriffs are on the train he will either try and be with them, or get to them to talk to you." He said looking down at me and I nodded.

"And if he doesn't know?"

"He'll look for me." He said and I nodded. "You want to know if the hippogriffs are going to be okay don't you?" He asked and I nodded. "Good thing I know my son will have found out about them being on board. Where are they going to be?"

"The back with the owls and other creatures." I said and he nodded and we moved together down the platform until we were at the back. I waited until we actually heard the train coming to start pacing. I even started to bite my nails.

"Luna, I am not going to come right out and tell him that I am marrying you. Relax." Draco said pulling me in briefly and making me look at him. "It'll be fine. We still get to hang out and build the thing you wanted to for the animals." He said and I deflated and gave him a look.

"A barn. For the hippogriffs." I stated and he nodded. "I hope they didn't poop all over." I muttered and looked to the train pulling up. I walked closer thankful that most people weren't waiting back here. As soon as it started letting kids off the back opened and Albus busted out waving his hands and when he saw me he ran right to me and hugged me.

"I thought you were going to be coming back for at least one more class!" He said and I laughed.

"No, I had a small problem come up. How are the babies?" I asked as Scorpius walked out of the compartment calmly.

"They pooped everywhere." Albus said and I patted his shoulder.

"That is what babies do. Ask your mom." I said and moved to get on the train. It started to stink the closer to them I got and I noticed small little cages all around and then two modern sized ones that were thankfully empty. I guess these were for the babes.

"Do you need help Ms. Lovegood?" I heard Scorpius and I smiled as I turned.

"Call me Luna, and sure. Hopefully they aren't all dirty. You do not want to give them a bath." I laughed and moved to the side and opened the small cages. "You can get yours and I will get Albus' and then we can get going with your dad." I said and he easily corralled Astoria and got her in the cage and then helped me get the other in. I wasn't sure what Albus finally named her but I would have to ask.

"Have you made the barn yet?" He asked looking up at me and I shook my head.

"I have been a little busy so I talked to your dad about all of us, even him, working on it together when we get back to your home." I said and he helped me with the cages. I got it to the end of the train and then Draco was there taking it from me. "I got it, but Scorpius might need a little help." I said nodding to his son and he still grabbed mine and then his sons.

"I got it. Let's get home." He said and I nodded. "Do you have your bag Scorpius?" Draco asked looking at his son that instead of being in between us or even on his side, was on my side.

"Yeah... it should be one of the first off." He said before taking off to go find it.

"Do you know a spell to make these things look like dogs?" He asked and I nodded taking out my wand and tapping the cages. "Luna." He called and I looked up. "He likes you. Stay relaxed."

"Right." I sighed and looked around for Scorpius again but I just made eye contact with Ginny, then Harry, and then I saw Alana and she waved as she started to come over. Her son was just behind her and then Blaise.

"Hey. Where's the little one?"

"Getting his bag. Good to see you Ramon." Draco nodded to the kid and I nibbled my lip.

"Uncle... do you need help?" He asked and moved to take the cage anyways.

"Just to the car." He said and they both started walking. "Can you make sure Scorpius finds us?" He asked nodding to Ramon and I nodded and looked to Blaise who cleared his throat and then pointed at them.

"How's it going?"

"He just got off the train and I feel like I should sleep in the barn with the hippogriffs." I whispered and looked around for my matching hair color.

"Oh please, I know how much he likes you. Trust me he might not fully get all that his dad is going to tell him but he won't hate you or the choices." She told me and pulled me in for a hug. "Want me to tell you something that I haven't even told Blaise?"

"Will it help me calm down or freak me out some more?" I asked giving her a look before looking around and seeing Scorpius coming back towards us.

"I'm pregnant again." She said and sighed. "I still have time before the cut off date you know but this was such a surprise." She whispered and turned to me. "Don't say anything to Draco. I swear they are the same people as back in school. Gossips and can't keep anything to themselves. I told you because I can't stand keeping it to myself and I had to tell someone and I thought that you- Hi cutie!" She shouted and I looked back to Scorpius to see him with wide eyes and I smiled at him.

"Your dad and cousin and Blaise went to put the animals in the car. Do you have everything?" I asked and saw the trunk.

"Yeah, can I say bye to Albus and see when he can come over." He said and I nodded and moved to grab his trunk.

"We'll be here." I said and he ran off and I turned to Alana. "You're seriously having a baby at 38?"

"Well technically I will be just past 39." She said and her hand went to her stomach and I sighed.

"I had a weird wish to have a baby with Draco- which you can't tell anyone!" I shouted over her gasp and I looked at others as they started to file out of the platform.

"So he doesn't know?" She asked and I shook my head. "Do you want one now that I am having one? Oh that would be perfect. They could be best friends. Now I hope mine is a girl." She said and I laughed and looked around making sure people weren't listening.

"I do. But I don't know what Draco would want. He told me that he was content in having the Malfoy name end with him and then Scorpius happened and he was happy for that but another one?" I asked and shrugged before looking around for the kid. "Plus that would be a lot for him. Me as a stepmom and then getting a half sister or brother." I shrugged again and spotted him coming over with Harry and Albus. "Great."

"How are you this afternoon Mrs. Zambini?" Albus asked looking at her and then at me with a wide smile.

"Well rested." She told him with a smile and I looked at Harry and then his son and finally Scorpius.

"Can I come over and help too? My dad said that I could if you bring me home and stay for dinner with us." Albus continue and I blinked and then looked at Harry and then Scorpius and then Albus before gulping.

"I think your help would be so great Albus... and if you dad would still let you come over with out me agreeing to the dinner part it would be perfect." I said and gulped again making eye contact with Harry.

"Yeah, that's fine. Should we ask Mr. Malfoy since it is his home?" Harry asked and I gulped.

"He went to put the girls in the car." I said and they nodded before heading out with Harry. I grabbed onto Alana as we went through and went to find Draco and the car and when we got there I let Alana leave me for her family.

"Good luck." She said and I nodded.

"You too!" I shouted as an after thought and I realized Blaise heard me and I shrank down and waited as Harry and Draco talked about why Albus couldn't come over today. He didn't want to be liable for anything things that might go wrong and Harry understood that though he also knew this was certainly different circumstances.

"Let's all get going shall we. Albus can come over tomorrow after everything is built and stable." Draco announced and I got into the car after making sure that everything was okay.

The drive to Draco's home was long but when I started to fidget again he pulled my hand into his and thankfully Scorpius was too busy making sure the babies didn't whine or make too much noise. He even played with one until it fell asleep. Draco said as soon as we started to put it together he was going to tell him.

And that was the one thing he wanted to dive into when we got there.

Lucky me.


	34. Chapter 34

When we got to the home I was pacing in the kitchen while Draco helped Scorpius unpack and get settled in. I walked to the window and looked out happy that it wasn't raining or anything. It was slightly nippy but with a coat for all of us we should all be ok.

I paced away from the window before heading towards the fridge and then back towards the window. "Ms. Luna, my dad asked if you were ready. He went to get the girls out of the car." Scorpius surprised me and I turned to see him in regular clothes. Jeans and a dark green shirt that was almost black.

"I'm ready. Shall we go out and find a nice flat spot?" I offered and he started to walk to the back door and I opened it for him to walk through first.

"I know a place. It's just on top of the hill." He said pointing towards the creek but it was far enough away that nothing would start to sink in a bad rain storm.

"How about while we walk up there you tell me a bit about yourself. How old are you exactly?" I asked him and he started to tell me about his birthday, his last birthday, what his dad likes to do for it. I asked if Albus had been over and he said last year only, but only after they were out of the trouble they had been in since they had gone back in time and did so much. He started to tell me about the alternate universe he landed in when The Dark Lord had reined over the Wizarding World and I watched him closer a bit after that. He was selfless and loving and he seemed to really love his friendship with Albus.

"What about you Ms. Luna? Where was you last trip?" He asked after a long moment and I smiled.

"It was actually in Ireland. Your father said you liked it there." I said and he nodded and started to tell me all about what he does there and what he likes most about it. He said that his mother planned out presents for him when he goes there.

"Are you two ready?" I heard Draco and turned to see him coming towards us. He had the babys with him and the wood, since enchanted, were floating along behind him.

"Did you get the nails and hammer out of the-"

"Yes Luna, I think I would remember to get the only tools we need out of the car." He cut me off and sent me a wink before waving his wand around and getting things set up for us to go through easily.

"Ms. Luna-"

"Scorpius, you don't have to keep calling me Ms. Luna is just fine." I cut him off and gave him a smile and he smiled back before nodding.

"Luna, where did the hippogriffs come from?" He asked and I opened my mouth and tried to tame down the story of how I found them and what happened it their mother as best as I could before letting him know it was actually on my way home from Ireland that I found them. "That is horrible. I wish they had a mum again. Did they like you a lot? I heard that they sort of imprint on a person if they had been around them long enough." He said and started to focus back on the girls leaving Draco and I to finish nailing things together.

"I guess they will always know me. But I had them for just a day before I met you and Albus at the school." I told him and walked closer to him when Draco nodded to me. I walked over and waved my wand around and made a small coral for them. "Why don't you let them into their new home." I offered and he had another happy smile before rushing to get Astoria out.

"So this one is Astoria, and Albus named his Nymph." He said pointing at them both as the little eons flexed their wings and trotted around with each other in the small coral.

"How can you even tell them apart?" Draco asked coming closer, slightly out of breath and I smiled and shook my head. "What? I just don't seen a difference." He told me and I waved him closer.

"You are going to go in there, sit in the corner and hold your hand out." I ordered him and he nodded and I saw Scorpius go in first and Astoria ran right to him.

"At least these won't hurt me." He said and sat down. I moved closer to him and sat down next to him before calling for Nymph. She trotted over making a small squawking noise.

"If they are already teething then they might be able to hurt you. And then they will sharpen their beak." I said and felt inside her mouth before looking towards Draco. "Hold out your hand." I told him and he nodded and opened his palm and kept it closer to his body instead of offering it up.

"Dad... how is Nymph supposed to get used to you if you are scared." Scorpius told him and I smiled as Draco looked from me to him and then back to Nymph in my arms and putting his hand out a little farther. "She's nice."

"She is a little angel." I told him and patted her back end and made her walk towards Draco. She sniffed him over and moved to step into his lap as she started to inspect his clothes and get to know him.

"I still don't see how you are supposed to know the difference." He muttered as he got a little better with her.

"Well you see how she has a small nick on her left ear. It almost looks severed." I said and moved to show him how I told them apart.

"Yeah I see it." He said feeling it with his own hands.

"She was hurt along with her mum, but it was only minor." I told him and turned to call out for Astoria. Scorpius walked over and sat with us and I leaned over and grabbed her beak. "You also see the slight darker color of her beak?" I asked looking at both of the guys.

"Yeah. Why is that?" Scorpius asked leaning in and looking at both of them a bit more.

"It means she was born first. Usually Hippogriffs don't have twins, but when they do there is a 99 percent chance that the older one will have a darker beak, kind of like a darker mane for a lion... it shows dominance." I told them and Draco pulled Nymph's face up too look.

"If you didn't know that, how did you know which was yours and which was Albus' Scorpius?" He asked looking at his son.

"Their personalities are different." He said with a small shrug and I smiled as he started to tell his father all about his hippogriff and how Nymph was different.

"I guess I will get to see for myself." Draco said and smoothed over the head of Nymph. "Shall we finish up and let these little ones play a bit?" He asked looking up at the sky.

I stood up and let Astoria run a bit and I noticed how gentle Draco was with Nymph as he urged her to play before getting up. I felt my shoe get stuck and I wobbled and Draco grabbed my elbow and pulled me in. "Same old Luna." I giggled at my own words and looked towards Scorpius who was watching us. I sent him a smile and walked ahead of Draco.

"Did you and my dad know each other in school?" Scorpius asked me as we started to finish up the barn.

"We did. There was someone trying to hurt me in my fifth year, and your dad was instructed to protect me." I said and moved so I was looking right at Draco.

"A fun fact son, me and Luna... we used to date." Draco said and I did a long blink waiting for something, even a laugh, or a 'whoa' before looking towards Scorpius.

"Is that why you changed you mind about the hippogriffs?" He asked looking towards his dad with wide eyes. He almost looked happy.

"Kind of." Draco said and smiled at his son. "Luna did give you the beasts-"

"They are not beasts." I stopped him out of habit and he gave me a sigh and his son jumped in and agreed telling his father that they were creatures of importance.

"Okay, I get it." Draco laughed and moved to grab his son by the shoulder. "Why don't you tell Luna what article you like the most." He told him and moved to get his wand out. I heard thunder and noticed the storm clouds coming in.

"I really liked the Romanian ones. The ones where you really went into detail about all the dragons." He told me and I smiled.

"I can't recall if I put it in the article but those dragons aren't that vicious. I they grew up near our kind and the little ones, almost at the age of Astoria and Nymph, they would be almost ride able. I got to get up close and personal."

"I think that would be so cool and fun to be able to see what you have seen." He said in almost a mumble and I smiled.

"My stories aren't all that. Thinking back on everything I think the dragons are the best thing. Well the most exciting." I shrugged and he tilted his head.

"I've only ever been here, London, school, and Ireland... I would love to see what you have." He said and I smiled down at him.

"I do have some pictures... when I find them I will bring them over." I promised and watched Draco start to put the barn together with his magic. He looked like it was so easy. He moved things around, put things together, and I moved my wand up and whispered a spell to hide what he was doing from any muggles and looked around to make sure no one had seen before then.

"I can't wait until I can just flick my wand outside of school." Scorpius told me and I smiled.

"The first thing I did when I hit 17 was start my adventures. I turned 17 in the summer and I went to Scotland. I met my Gran there and we went around and I saw a lot of other wizards and little shops. It was amazing." I said and smiled at him.

"Maybe I can convince my dad to take me to Romania when I turn 17." He sounded defeated already and I rubbed his back.

"I can help with any pointers you need." I said and smiled at Draco as he turned and started to come towards us.

"Well, they are all ready and set. Should we go and get some of the food and anything they need to keep warm?" Draco asked and I looked down at Scorpius.

"The food is easy to make." I said and he gave me a weird look. "It is. You have left overs right?" I asked and he nodded. "Anything almost bad?"

"Yeah, a few casseroles." He crossed his arms and I smiled.

"Well, let's go make some dinner for the two babies in there and then maybe I will cook you boys some dinner." I said and heard Scorpius hoot before taking off towards the house. I felt the rain just before I felt Draco's arm around my waist rushing me along and right into the house.

"Has he asked you questions?" He asked and I nodded. "About us?"

"No. He asked about the dragons and Romania and what I did when I was 17 and could use magic outside of school for the first time." I said and smiled wide.

"What did you do?"

"Well. I went to Scotland with my gran... but he said he would want you to take him to Romania to see the dragons we had been talking about." I rushed and moved into the kitchen.

"Luna!" Draco called out and I turned with my eyes wide like I was innocent and waited. "What did you tell him?"

"I said that I could help with pointers." I said and turned to look through the fridge.

"He wants to see Dragons for his 17th birthday." He said with a sigh and I looked at him while looking for the oldest casseroles. "Not that one, the one on top." He said pointing to it before taking it from me when I was just getting it out.

"Hey dad can I go write to Albus and tell him that he can come over tomorrow since we did finish the barn?" Scorpius asked coming in after he seemed to dry off a bit from the water.

"Yeah, tell him that he came come over tomorrow as long as it isn't too early." He called out as soon as he said yes, Scorpius was out of the room and running up the stairs.

"Harry and Ginny know by the way." I told him and went to find the big pots and moved to scrape the casserole into the pan and I tilted my head.

"What?" He asked and I sighed.

"Do you only get casseroles from your cousin?"

"Mostly. That is her specialty." He told me and shrugged.

"How long have you been living off of casseroles?"

"I don't know." He told me seriously and I felt my heart almost break for his stomach.

"How about you put some water and milk in with this and put it on the stove for 30 minutes and I will look for something in these cabinets. And if not I will go to the market, there has to be one close by, and pick some stuff up." I said and started to look through it as he did as I asked him to. I found noodles and an expired can of fruit. "Okay, market here I come." I muttered and looked at Draco as I crossed my arms.

"What?"

"You need to learn how to shop for food." I told him and he looked around as he put the pot on the stove.

"What do you suggest?" He asked and I moved closer and tilted my head.

"A small little outing to the market. I can show you which is easiest to get and which is the fastest to cook." I told him and he smiled before he reached out and I let him pull me in.

"Yeah? Well as long as you are teaching me how to shop, you might as well teach me how to cook, and then teach me how to kiss, and-" He stopped and leaned down to kiss me. I moved up on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck and he turned me to rest against the cabinet and I felt him melt. He relaxed and his hands held me instead of grabbing me.

"I don't think I have to teach you that." I said and backed away after a moment.

"I would like you to." He laughed and I smiled and shook my head. "I will get Scorpius and then we can all head out. Make a list?" He asked and I nodded.

I moved and flicked my wand around before muttering things we should get and looking around for other things like spatulas and whisks. Thankfully he had everything but food.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked and I looked back to see him and Scorpius wearing the same jacket and I giggled slightly. "What?"

"You both look so cute. Do you always match?" I asked walking closer. Scorpius looked down at himself and then at his dad before smiling too.

"We do occasionally match. That is what happens when you shop at the same place." Draco said narrowing his eyes and I walked closer. "Besides, you're matching too. We all have the same color hair." He told me and moved to pinch a piece and tug it.

I moved past him and went towards the rack I had hung my jacket up on earlier and tugged it on. "Luna?" I heard Scorpius and turned as I started to button up.

"Yeah?"

"My dad said that you two used to date..." He paused and I tried to keep my face in check. I didn't look at anything but Scorpius and I felt my heart pick up the pace as he continued the pause. "And he said a lot of people did not like him... and I was just wondering because a girl that I like doesn't like me... how he got you to like him." He said and he peeked at his dad and then to me and I saw the red cheeks getting darker.

"Well I wasn't being treated fairly. I was in Ravenclaw when I got to Hogwarts, and then in my 5th year I was put into Slytherin. A girl tried to push me off the astronomy tower. Your dad and aunt Alana saved me." I said and shrugged. "Then I was a riot for your dad to help protect." I said and Draco muttered something and I turned to him and crossed my arms. "What was that?"

"Nothing... just a bit of an understatement." He told me and I rolled my eyes. "It was. You complained about walking before me, and then about walking behind me, and then complained about how we wouldn't go out during the weekends and when I tried to buy you food." He told me and I sighed and looked away.

"You ordered me around like I was a kid." I said and looked towards Scorpius. "Does your dad tell you what to do and how to do it?"

"Yes." He muttered and gave his dad a wide smile.

"That doesn't really count. He is a kid." Draco said and I rolled my eyes and moved to open the front door. "Let's get going." He announced and rushed us out. We made our way to the local market and I went a little crazy with the shopping. Draco just went along, pushing the small filled up cart, and Scorpius was following behind him, asking for a lot of sweets. I tossed a few things he wanted in without Draco noticing. I gave him a high five when he noticed and I kept going.

We got back home and the two males were watching my every move. We had a lot of laughs and Draco was shocked at dessert. I had taken out the premade cookies and set them out. Scorpius grabbed 5 and held onto them as he read a book. When he passed out with half a cookie left in his hand.

"Let's get him up to bed." I nodded towards his son and moved towards him.

"I got him." Draco whispered and I watched as he hefted his son over his shoulder and went up the stairs. I waited in the door way and watched as Draco took off his sons shoes, his coat, pulled his shirt off and pants before trying to open up the bed. I moved forward and helped him pull the covers back before setting them around Scorpius. Draco pushed his hair back and gave it a rub before standing up.

He made it around to me and pulled against him and then out of the room. He pulled me back, kissing my cheek and down to my neck, all the way until I was near his room. I made him stop at the doorway again and I pulled away.

"I don't think it would be okay for us to be in the same room... not until Scorpius is brought up to speed." I said and looked down at his shirt. I picked at his button and he ran his hand through the side of my head and through my hair.

"Just like school." He groaned and I smiled slightly before leaning up and giving him a peck. "I will see you in the morning. I will get you up before Albus gets here." He said and I nodded. "You can have the room right across from me." He told me and turned to open it.

I escaped into it and closed the door and noticed how he was watching me. I got ready for bed and fell right to sleep. I woke up before any one else in the house and I got to cooking. Pancakes, eggs, hashbrowns, toast.

Scorpius was up next and we talked about animals some more and then Albus showed up. Harry had dropped him off and was staring at me like he couldn't remember what to do next. I pulled Albus in and told Harry that he would be safe and that he should go home. I left to go wake Draco up for breakfast before it turned into lunch and I smiled at the sight of him.

He was in bed, on his stomach, his defined back on display and the sheets were just around his hips. His hair was above him in a loose bun. I closed the door and walked to the bed before touching along his jaw and up to his nose before tapping it lightly. "I swear." He mumbled and turned his face.

"Draco." I whispered and moved to lean over his back and peppered kisses along his shoulders and pulling on his arm so he would turn around. Once he was face up he only cracked an eye open before acting like he was asleep again. "Albus is here, I made breakfast."

"What did you make?" He asked and I laughed before giving him kisses all over his face.

"Get up and come see." I told him and moved to get up when he moved his arms around me and I giggled. "Let me go." I urged and he sighed and kept his hold. "Draco... there are two 14 year olds down stairs and near a stove... let me go." I giggled when he sat up in worry. "Oh god, get dressed." I said and covered my face and giggled.

"You have seen it all Luna, don't play innocent." He said once he got up and moved to his closet. "Go check on the kids." He said it so casually I was brought back to the baby thing.

I got up and went back down stairs. I was walking towards the kitchen when I heard Scorpius laughing. "It's not funny! You're lucky you are an only child." Albus whined and I waited.

"Are you kidding? I wish I had someone to play with. I get that you and James don't get along but you and Lily are like this." I saw in the reflection that he was twisting his fingers around each other.

"Not when she takes James' side she isn't." Albus huffed and I smiled.

"Can you help me with something?" Scorpius asked quickly and I stopped from walking into the room.

"What?"

"My dad and Luna... they used to date." I turned bright red and looked back towards the stairs and waited for Draco to come down.

"No way! She so didn't like your dad. You saw how she was glaring at him when he showed up with Head Mistress McGonagall." Albus laughed.

"Well they have gotten along really well since yesterday. I think my dad still likes her." I pressed my lips together and heard the stairs creek.

"Okay... and what did you want help with?" Albus asked before I heard something hit the floor.

"Getting them together. Like dating. I think it would make my dad happy." I would have awed if I hadn't had to stop Draco from speaking.

"Okay, but how are we going to do that?" Albus asked and I had to smile at his readiness to help his friend. I pulled Draco closer and covered his mouth and nodded towards the kitchen.

"I don't know, which is why I asked for your help." He sounded so interested in getting this to work I had to wait to hear more.

"Well we can trap them in the barn." I felt Draco tighten his hold on my arm and I smiled.

"No. That would be horrible. Besides, what if they start to blame each other." Draco silently clapped for his son and I laughed just as silently.

"We can cook for them. My Grandma taught me a good thing to make." Albus said and I took a moment when they started to talk about food to walk in.

"Hey guys, did you get enough?" I asked and noticed Draco walking in, his face sleepy again and I smiled as I made him a plate. I saw the boys mouthing stuff to each other and I winked at Draco and rubbed his elbow before eating a bit myself.

"So I am glad that you have your friend here." Draco started and I put a large amount of eggs in my mouth and chewed slowly as I sat up straight and watched the table.

"Happy to be here sir." Albus said and gave Draco a thumbs up.

"I wanted to tell you yesterday, which is why I really didn't want Albus over, but after some thought I felt like he should be here for you just incase you took the news wrong... but um," Draco stopped and looked over at me and I started to swallow the eggs. "Luna and I have been dating while you have been in school. And I have asked her to marry me." Draco lied and I looked over at him sending a slight glare before thinking about it. It did make more sense to say that then we decided to marry at first because his mother sent me a ring with a growing spell if I didn't. And then we basically fell back in love after a day of talking.

Yeah, dating and then a marriage proposal would work as a story. We can tell him the truth when he is older.

"Really?" He asked looking at both of us and I saw Albus look at me with wide eyes.

"If you're my aunt... does that now make Scorpius my cousin?" He asked and I laughed.

"I'm not related to you by any blood, but kind of." I corrected and he shouted a yes while Draco watched his son.

"How do you feel about this?" Draco asked and Albus calmed down a bit and looked at both of them.

"I kind of just wanted to get you guys to date..." Scorpius said and looked towards Albus. "But I am glad that it's happening. I didn't expect the whole marriage thing." He said and looked towards me.

"We don't have to get married right away. I am more than willing to give you time to adjust." I said holding up my hands and he smiled slightly and looked to his dad before Albus. I felt the ring grow slightly and I moved it out of sight as I waited for a response.


	35. Chapter 35

"He's only 15 Luna, there is no way I am considering this until he-"

"He is almost 16, I am not saying pick a choice now... just saying think about it for a bit over a year." I said and moved closer. I moved to fix his tie and smoothed it down before rubbing his chest and looking up at him.

"Don't do that Luna. The long blinks didn't work in school and they won't work now. I will consider considering Romania." He said and I smiled. "Don't look too happy, I still have over a year to say no." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"A year is a long time." I said and he raised one brow before leaning in.

"When dreading something a year can be painful." He whispered and I reached up to smooth over his cheek.

"Or waiting for someone." I whispered back before going on my toes and meeting his lips with mine for a short peck.

"Which is why we aren't waiting any longer." He stated and I titled my head. "What if we get married before Scorpius goes back to Hogwarts?" He asked and I gulped.

"Your mother said it had to be a grand affair... what does that entail?" I asked wondering more about what had to be done in 3 months rather than actually getting married in under three months.

"People, flowers, important promises. A big white dress, me in a tux. A reception. Amazing band." He smiled as I giggled at he wrapped me into his arms and held me tight.

"What about... something small?" I felt the ring grow and I looked towards it before sighing. "Never mind. Your mother did say grand affair." He chuckled and I gave him a look before he kissed my forehead.

"How about we pick a date. Let's go in my office and see a calendar." He pulled me up and tugged and wrapped me up until I was under his arm and giggling into his side. Scorpius and Albus were with Harry today and would be back in an hour or so since we have plans with Alana and Blaise for dinner. "How about a week before he goes back. That gives us enough time to plan and get him relaxed into what home will be like on holidays."

"That would work." I nodded looking at the date. I bit my lip and leaned on his shoulder as he took his seat just looking at the 28th. "Is it settled then? Something to tell Alana since she has something to tell us." I already knew what it was, but I knew Draco didn't so I kept it to myself.

"She's going to be perfect for things. She loves throwing parties for her kids." He told me and I nodded and gulped before he turned in the side before wrapping an at around my hips and pulling me onto his lap.

"We can make decision on small stuff now. Like Roses would be okay for the flowers-"

"You hate roses." He stopped me and I looked away. "We can have lilies. We can have the ceremony here. Past the barn." He said and I laughed. "Have the little hippogriffs be the flower girls." He laughed with me before wrapping his hands around my hips and then leaning in to kiss my neck.

"We can have all of your friends, and my friends. I don't have any family left." I muttered and he pulled back for a moment before pulling my chin down.

"You have me. Luna, you are my family, and so is Scorpius." He told me and I nodded and licked my lips.

"He must have been the cutest baby." I said seeing a picture of him holding him over Draco's shoulder. I nodded to it when Draco looked confused and he turned us in the chair making me hold on a bit tighter as he looked at it.

"I was kind of mad he had my hair color." He said and I laughed and leaned up to run my fingers through his hair.

"I like your hair color." I stated and he gave a laugh.

"That is because we both have it." He told me and reached up and ran his hands through my own.

"I love our hair color." I said and he leaned up.

"I love you." He told me and I smiled as I met his lips with mine and then I was content with straddling his lap until we heard the doorbell. I looked to the clock and realized we had been making out for 45 minutes.

"Shoot, I am not ready." I got off of Draco's lap as I heard him laugh and went towards my room, since we were still in separate rooms before locking the door to change. I got into the dress I had laid out, put on sandals and then moved to braid my hair. I added a bit of makeup, and I looked at my lips and just knew that Draco's were just as puffy and red.

I added a bit of lip balm before going towards the door to join whoever it was. I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the front door wide open. I got down the rest of the sitars in a hurry and that was when I heard it. Things being shuffled around and I walked into the study to see men going though the cabinets and drawers. "Hey, you're making a mess." I shouted as a guy took papers and started to go through them before tossing the pile on the floor.

"Luna..." I heard Draco shout and looked around before glaring at the guy as he continued to throw papers on the floor. "Its an inspection Luna, leave them be." He said and I shook my head.

"No, this rude man is throwing papers around when he can seriously put them back on the desk." I said pointing at the man and reaching down to pick up the papers.

"Are you trying to impede an investigation?" The guy asked noticing how I was picking up papers and reorganizing them.

"No, I am putting things back in their place. I guess you're house must be a real mess." I said and grabbed the last paper in his hand before he could throw it to the floor and put it at the bottom of the pile.

"Would you like to be detained?" He asked me and I glared.

"Would you like to be reported. The Mistress of Magic is the god mother of a child named after me. Your boss, is one of my closest friends. Would you like to be working in customs, checking bags and crates? I am guessing you will put back every single item you find." I stated stepping up to him.

"You'd protect a death eater-"

"I would be respectful in someone else's home. I would treat a person as a person, their things as someone else's things. Would you like a demonstration of what you are doing?" I asked him and he gave me a once over.

"Stewart... is there a problem here?" I heard Harry and looked sideways to see him, Albus, and Scorpius.

"No sir. She was just trying to tell me how to do my job." He said and looked down at me with a smirk.

"Well I suggest you take head. That is a good friend on not only me, but Hermione Granger. I see the reports of you making messes as you do mandatory searches was true. Shall we transfer you into another department until you learn manners?" Harry asked coming closer and I backed off once I realized he was being the boss here.

"No sir." Stewart ground out and I smiled slightly as I turned to face Draco. Scorpius had joined him in waiting and I walked towards them.

"I suggest you be grateful that Ms. Lovegood didn't make a report. You are dismissed for the night." Harry said and I watched as Stewart ground his teeth and walked out of the house.

"Thanks Potter. Scorpius, go upstairs, change if you can... we have dinner with your Aunt and Uncle." He said rubbing his back and pushing him towards the other room.

"Wrap it up." Harry shouted into the house and I heard people walking through the house. "Have a nice night." He told us and I looked to Draco as he gripped my waist.

"Thank you." I told Harry as he moved away and collected Albus.

"Luna, that happens every month, it's no big deal." I heard Draco and I shook my head at him.

"It was a big deal. They might have mandatory checks but that doesn't mean they can ruin your house." I said looking around and I waved my wand to make sure that everything went to its place.

"Look at me." He said and I refocused on him and he tipped my chin up before laying his lips on mine. I hummed against him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "I love you." He whispered against my lips and I smiled.

"I think that was a pay back sort of thing."

"What?" He asked with a laugh.

"When you punched that guy in the face when I became Slytherin." I said and he smiled.

"I guess that makes us even." He said and I smiled. I gave him a quick peck before looking around.

"I will go and finish cleaning up the other rooms." I said and looked towards the other side of the house and started to wave my wand around. It wasn't long before Scorpius came back down in a button up and slacks. They looked a little short and I worked my jaw before hearing Draco walking towards the front of the house. "Everything back in order?"

"The other rooms weren't that bad." He told me and I nodded and looked to Scorpius. "Are we ready?" He asked him.

"Yeah, should I bring a coat?" He asked and I nodded right away. I was always told to bring a coat. He went towards the rock before grabbing his matching jacket and I smiled slightly before Draco grabbed the same one in his size.

Draco was driving us into the city since they lived closer to there and there was nice restaurants there. I sat with my mind reeling around the fact that Alana was going to try and put it into Draco's head that we should have a baby. I wasn't totally on board with it, but it would get us talking, to see where he was.

I pulled on my wrap as we got to the car just so I could wear it when we got out right away. I was sitting in the car, legs crossed and listening as Draco and Scorpius talked about what he did with Albus and Harry. I listened in and smiled along with the funny parts, which was most of it, and then we were there.

It was a highend place, valet opened my door and helped me out and I turned to get Scorpius from the back seat. He wrapped his hand around mine and I couldn't help but smile as Draco met us around the front of the car. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me with him towards the restaurant.

We got in, were seated with Alana and Blaise since they were already here. I smiled, hugged them both before taking my seat between Draco and Alana. I took a sip of the ice water as we stared to look over the menus and that was when Draco ordered the wine. I didn't really want to drink and I knew Alana was going to come out with it before we even ordered so I smiled at her.

"So, what did you want to tell the family Alana?" Blaise asked and I smiled at her and wondered if he knew.

"Well, usually we don't have a family dinner. It's just something that comes around the family but now that it is smaller, I just wanted to be happy about making it bigger." She said and I jumped when I heard the cork come out of the wine bottle.

"So we're celebrating Luna." Blaise said and took his glass from the waitress.

"No. We are celebrating another baby." She put her hand over her glass when the waitress tried to fill it.

"A baby?" Draco asked and I looked over at him.

"Yeah... someone wasn't as careful as he would like to have been... and I am pregnant." She said looking to Blaise as he gulped down the wine that was in his mouth with a hard swallow before he put his glass down.

"You're serious?" He asked facing her and she nodded. "Another chance." He leaned in and gave her a kiss and I looked towards Draco and saw him holding his glass up.

"To the last baby in the family." He saluted and I gulped before waiting for my glass of wine. I kept mine in the air and Alana, Scorpius and Ramon toasted with their water glasses.

"The last? Are you sure?" Alana asked with a wink and I took another sip.

"Wishes for a boy or girl?" I asked cutting off what we had planned. I didn't want to hear more about how Draco didn't want a child. He already said last baby.

"Girl. We already have one prefect son." She caught on and I smiled.

"Thanks mum." Ramon said and smiled. "Just when I thought that this family couldn't get any more awkward." He said with a chuckle and took another sip of his water.

"Are we ready for dinner options?" I heard the waitress as we all went back to the menus.

"Sure." Blaise said and I started to go through it a bit more quickly.

"I would like to have pot-au-feu." I said and smiled at the lady as she wrote it down. I looked to Draco and he was watching me. I smiled and closed the menu before handing it to her. I went to get another sip of wine.

No baby for Draco and I.

Might as well continue drinking since there was no chance.


	36. Chapter 36

"Can I just go up to bed?" I heard Scorpius ask as we got home. I took my wrap off and listened as Draco told him yeah before He came up beside me and I sighed and went to sit down.

"Night cap?" I asked seeing the amber liquid.

"No, we all shared a full bottle of wine at the restaurant." He said and I nodded and moved to get my sandals off.

"I guess you're right." I mumbled and moved to take my braid out.

"I thought you said you didn't drink." He said and I shrugged.

"I mean... someone had to take Alana's drinks. She can't. She gets to have a baby." I said and stood up as I shook my head to undo the rest of my braid.

"Luna what's wrong?" He asked and I passed him towards the stairs. "Luna." He gripped my elbow and pulled me back. "Talk to me. I can't know what is wrong if you don't talk to me." He said and I sighed and looked down.

"I used to be perfectly happy not having kids. Being able to give Lilt Luna back to Ginny and Harry. I knew I was never going to get married while I could still have kids. If I ever got married." I stopped and put a hand over my mouth. This is why I didn't like to drink. I blurt stuff out that I would rather keep to myself.

"You want a baby?" He asked coming closer and I looked away and turned slight before he caught my arm and pulled me into his chest. "That is why you brought up Scorpius as a baby. Why you looked at me funny when I said the Last baby of the family. Why Alana asked if I was sure it was the last. Why we really went out for a fancy dinner." He started to sound shocked and I crossed my arms.

"I don't know why she wanted a fancy place." I said and he let out a laugh.

"You and my cousin are thick as thieves just like in school." He said moving away now and I clenched my teeth. "Let me guess, she is having a baby, and she wants you to have a baby too."

"No." I shook my head and sighed.

"Then what? You wanted a baby when she told you she was pregnant before tonight?" He asked and I gulped. "Luna, we're going to be married, we have to talk about what we want." He told me and I sighed before moving to sit back down.

"When we were together, after spring break I was planning a life with you. I was planning the wedding we'd want. I was planning what kind of place we would live in, I planned how to get our families to get along. I planned the first baby, and thought so much about how much time would be between each kid. I knew that I was miserable being an only child, and you at least had Alana, but I didn't want to only have one kid." I stopped and shook my head before taking deep breaths.

"I wanted all of those things too Luna. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to have kids with you-"

"But it didn't happen. And like I said before... it's too late for things that I wanted-"

"It's not too late for everything Luna. Do you want a baby? Just answer me." He told me and moved towards me before sitting beside me.

"I don't know. It was a good through Alana and I had about having girls and letting them be best friends-"

"That sounds like my cousin. I want your words Luna. Do you want a baby?" He asked once more and I just stayed quiet. "Love, don't shut me out again. Just tell me. Please." He said and I gulped.

"I did." I said and he grabbed my hand before pulling it to his lips. I looked at him now and waited for his response.

"Then we can have a baby. I love Scorpius, and I loved him when he was little. He's growing up so fast now that a year in school just flies by and he gets more and more mature. I'm old, but that doesn't mean I am too old." He told me and I sighed and looked away. "What?"

"What if Scorpius doesn't want a sibling?" I asked and he pulled my chin around until we were looking into each others eyes.

"He always used to ask for a little brother. Astoria didn't want another child, not with all the problems we had even having him. She felt it was too painful." He told me and I bit my lip. "If you want a baby, we can have a baby. And I will hope its a boy so Alana and our son won't be friends." He teased and leaned in and gave me a kiss. I sighed and relaxed slightly and shifted so my legs were across his lap.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, wanting to tease him, when I felt him unzip the side of the dress.

"Copping a feel if I am lucky." He whispered before leaning in to kiss me again. I smiled against his lips and felt his hands go towards my back, tracing my bra strap until he got to the clips. He used two finger, did the snapping motion, before letting the straps go.

"We're downstairs." I whispered and he nodded.

"He's going to bed." He whispered back and I sighed and looked to the left and saw the kitchen. I stood up after pushing him back. I made a small show of taking my bra off all the way before getting up and walking towards the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

I kept walking until I was at the back door and walked down the small grassy hill. "Still coming?" I asked turning to look over my shoulder as he took off his tie.

"Are you going to the creek?" He asked as he kicked off his expensive shoes and kept following me. I got to the water and smiled as I let my dress fall to the floor. I kept my boobs covered as I walked in and I heard Draco cursing slightly and then he jumped in.

"How long has it been since you've been in the water?" I asked as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"A while." He told me and came towards me in the water. "What made you want to come out here?" He asked and I stepped into the water all the way and smiled.

"I wanted to see all the trees." I said and he smiled before he pulled in into his arms.

"There are 22 of them. I haven't planted the 23." He told me and I nodded and smiled slightly before looking down stream.

"Astoria didn't know right? Why you planted them there?" I asked and he shook his head. I cupped his cheek and leaned in.

"Why?" He asked for a moment and I looked down.

"I didn't know her... but knowing that you loved her... it hurt. And I don't want to be responsible for her hurt because she knew you still did that." I said shaking my head and he leaned in a bit and kissed my nose.

"I did love her, but never the way I have loved you." He told me and I nodded. "Want me to prove it?" He asked and I smiled and leaned into him.

"You already have." I said and wrapped my legs around his waist and he smiled. "But this time I think it's me who has to prove it to you." I said and he shook his head.

"I already know- you wouldn't be here if you still hated me." He told me and I smiled.

"Still want to prove it." I whispered against him as I leaned in to give him a kiss again. I unwrapped myself from him and dived into the water before swimming towards the place we first made love.

He followed and I got onto the grass and looked at the trees. I kept myself covered, tried not to shake or shiver when the cold air hit me. I heard Draco getting out of the water and before I knew it he wrapped his arms around my torso, helping me cover myself. I looked up at the trees and knew he had used magic to make them this big in the short amount of time. "You like them?" He asked and I nodded looking back to him.

"I do." I told him and smiled wide before moving my hands up, off of my chest, and around his neck. I pressed my chest to his and he kept me close. I shivered as my wet back was hit with a breeze and he leaned down and rested his forehead on mine.

"Are you cold love?" He asked and I nodded. "Should I warm you up?" He asked and I nodded yet again. His hands trailed down before he was pushing my soaked panties down. They fell as soon my thighs weren't touching and I kicked them towards one of the trees. His hands went down until he was cupping my ass and pulling one leg up and around his hip.

"Please Draco?" I begged moving back until I felt the tree behind me. "Let it be the first time all over again." I whispered and ran my hands up his chest, down it until I leaned up to cup his neck and bring his lips back down to mine. He groaned when he rubbed himself against me. I nodded and let him lift me completely off the ground. He seemed bigger than the times we had done it in school, and when he pushed into me, I was feeling the pain like it literally was the first time all over again.

"Dammit Luna, you're tight." He whispered and I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Want me to just wait?" He asked and I nodded as he kept pushing in. "How long has it been Luna?" He asked and I sighed and kissed his neck.

"You." I told him hoping he got it, because right now I couldn't tell him in a full sentence.

I moaned as he pulled out slightly and pushed back in. I sighed against his neck as he thrusted and withdrew. I wanted to get loud, but we were in the open. I ended up turning and biting at his neck. He groaned when I started to work my hips back to him. He gave my neck the same treatment, but instead of nipping he was kissing and sucking. I had to look up at the sky and saw all the stars and just felt complete.


	37. Chapter 37

I felt the kisses on my back before the caress of my hips. "You awake?" Draco whispered before going back towards my neck.

"Now I am." I mumbled and he laughed lightly before he put pressure on my hips to turn and be flat. "What time is it?"

"After 9. Potter already picked up Scorpius. We have the house to ourselves." He murmured and I smiled before sighing. I closed my eyes and let him kiss my neck and chest before I took him by surprise and ran for the bathroom to shower.

I locked the door and giggled when he tried to get in and I heard him order me to open it. "Come now Draco... can't a girl shower in peace." I moved to turn on the shower and I let my shorts hit the floor before seeing the red in my panties. I crouched and realized it was blood, from my period. I sighed and moved to rinse them out. Thankfully there wasn't much so I didn't have to worry about cleaning the bed.

I got undressed the rest of the way, getting into the shower and taking it slow and making sure to wash everywhere and then take extra care of my hair before getting out. I dried off fast since I didn't want to get the white towels in our bathroom ruined. I got dressed and took the time to make sure that my blood wouldn't get on my jeans and I walked out.

"Breakfast!" I heard Draco shout and I turned towards the door before heading down. "How was the shower?" He asked leaning down and giving me a peck.

"I'm not pregnant." I said and he focused on me for a moment before he leaned in and wrapped himself around me.

"We've only been trying for a week Luna." He mentioned and I sighed and moved to get some water.

"Sometimes it only takes once." I said and he laughed.

"Maybe when we are teens and my sperm aren't already faulty." He kissed my shoulder and I sighed and took a long gulp. "How about... as soon as you're off your period we have a weekend in Ireland, we relax, we let Scorp feel like an adult and go around on his own. We can get the last of the wedding things settled." he whispered and kissed the side of my face before I agreed and he let me plan where we were staying and I got things set up so Scorpius would have fun, going on tours that I had helped design.

Once we got there things didn't go according to Draco's plan. We didn't spend that much time together, in bed that is. Scorpius was so happy that I was going to show him around my side of Ireland that I couldn't tell him that wasn't how we planned, so we were going around Ireland, meeting friends, some Draco got slightly possessive around and others he thought were okay.

And during dinner we planned the wedding, with Scorpius adding in a few things that would be cool here and there.

So when we did get back go the Malfoy home we were setting things in motion. We had sent out the save the dates and since we were getting married at Dusk we had to send out a new time. So we did formal invites, sending them express mail. We had about 150 RSVPs and I could not believe we knew that many people, but we had sent out over 200 so more than half was a 'grand affair' in his mothers eyes, I had to check.

When I did I also told her about how we were back in love, and how this wasn't a punishment and that we were trying to get pregnant. She seemed to have a bit of sympathy when I told her how I wasn't pregnant yes though I really wanted to be. She even said that it just wasn't right to be pregnant before the wedding.

Then she wanted details and I told her how I was going to get a beautiful dress the next day, and it was really awkward coming down 45 minutes after going up and realizing that we had a pleasant conversation. I went and sat in the kitchen before looking through catalogues for not only dresses but our 'wedding registry' and I couldn't help but check off stuff Draco already had... from his first marriage.

I looked at the ring that had started this all and sighed as I thought about how this would have played out if she had still been alive. With a moment of thought I wrote a note that I would be back as soon as I was done doing something and set out to the closest place any woman would go if she lived here. I stepped into the garden and crouched down low.

"I don't know if you can hear me. I'm not even sure if you're a gardener, or were." I paused and sighed. "Astoria, if you can hear me I just want to say how very sorry I am for basically taking your place. I know you loved Draco, and trust me I do too. I have for a long time. And I have come to love your son. He is like the best thing that Draco has ever done with his life and he makes him so happy. I just want to do you justice as I become his step mom. I never even had one so I don't really know if I am going about this all right... or wrong. But he seems to like me as a friend if nothing else and I will happily be either that he wants me to be. You did such a great job the first 14 years of his life. He is a fantastic wondrous kid." I paused and took a breath. "If Draco and I do eventually have a son or daughter I wish to be at least half as great as you were so our son or daughter turns out like it's older brother." I told her and looked up to the sky. "Astoria, I also need to thank you for making Draco happy all those years. I wish I had the guts to forgive him right away... but then he would have never had Scorpius, or you... and you made him such a great man as well." I stood now, wiping the dirt off my dress before smiling. "I didn't know you but how I wish now that I would have spared the time to meet you at least once." I told her before sighing and walking out of the small garden and then going back into the house.

I heard Scorpius and Draco already talking as they walked around his study and I leaned in the doorway. "Hey!" Scorp called and walked towards me. "Dad said that while he can't see your dress I can. And that means you can also see our tuxedos." He said and turned to his dad. "Show her."

"It's a siple white and black-"

"Just show her dad." Scorpius groaned before going to his covered suit and pulling out a part of it and I smiled. He would look handsome in that.

"So, do you know who you want to dance with at the wedding yet?" I asked him and he turned slightly red in the cheeks before shaking his head. "Really? I mean you'll have a lot of girls to choose from. Rose, Lily-"

"Rose? As in Weasly?" He asked and I nodded. "She's actually coming?"

"Her parents reserved enough chairs for their entire clan." Draco said and looked at his son. "Plus there is always that other girl- what was her name dear?" Draco looked up at me and I pushed my lips together.

"I think it started with a J." I said and tapped my lip. "You know how wonky my head has been, I'll look at the list-"

"I'm okay. I guess I will dance with who ever isn't dancing, or doesn't have a partner." Scorp stopped me and I looked back at him and nodded.

"OK then, well, who is getting hungry?" I asked and they both snapped to attention. "I will go get dinner started."

"Hey Luna?" I heard Scorpius about 10 minutes later as I pushed around the small amount of dough I was kneading.

"Yes?"

"Can I go with you to get the wedding dress tomorrow?"

"Really? You want to go?" I asked and wiped my forehead.

"Yeah, I do. For some reason I feel like I need to support you... who else is going tomorrow?" He asked and I paused.

"I wasn't going to take anyone. Just gunna see what beautiful gown I can find." I told him and he smiled.

"So I can go?" He asked and I nodded. "Yay!" He cheered before running out of the room and I smiled.

Once the pasta and chicken were done I started on the white alfreado sauce and called both the boys in to eat. I had dished everything up and started to wash them so nothing would stick when Draco bumped my hip out of the way. "Go and eat. I can hear your stomach love." He laughed lightly and I bumped him back.

"I need to get this off or it's going to take twice as long tonight to get them clean." I told him and he moved his wand from his pocket before flicking it and making the scrubber come to life and scrub the entire bowl over and over again and I sighed.

"Leave it to the magic." He whispered but I knew something even with magic they didn't really clean all that well.

I ate, I was happy, I snuck down as Draco showered and finished the dishes before going back up and getting into bed. I leaned into him and fell into such a deep sleep it was hard to get up the next morning.


	38. Chapter 38

I felt the other side of the bed dip and I smiled as I smelled the food. "Come on Luna... it's the big day." I heard Ginny and I smiled into my pillow. Three weeks before I had taken Scorpius as my only ally when I got the dress, and then I heard grief about it from her and Hermione too. But that just meant that I would have to keep the dress at her house, and when I was to get married, I would spend my last night as a single woman with her, and Hermione and some other 'friends' from school.

So, my last night I spent eating cookies and other sweets. I went to bed at 10pm and since the ceremony was at 11am I had to be up and ready but 10am the next morning. I felt more shaking and looked to Ginny with a smile. " I know."

"Then lets get up and get ready. We have to get everything but the dress on you." She told me and I nodded. The makeup and the hair was nothing compared to the drive to Malfoy estate where the ceremony would be under the trees Draco had planted each year. I knew he was up and ready early like he always was and as I walked in I spotted Scorpius in the kitchen eating cinnamon rolls that I made a couple days ago.

"Luna!" He shouted running over and I smiled.

"Hi, how is your father?" I asked and he laughed.

"He is pacing outside. He wanted to see the cars pull up." He said and I nodded and laughed.

"Are you happy?" I asked and he nodded again.

"Can you never leave us without food again? Aunt Alana came over an made a casserole. I used to love them... but I think my stomach dropped just seeing it come out of the oven." He said and I laughed this time and pulled him in close.

"Well... after today I won't be anywhere but here to make sure you and your dad eat right." I told him and he smiled and hugged me back. "I am not supposed to have any more sweets but is there any more rolls left?" I asked him and he nodded. "Can you warm it up and sneak it to me?" I asked and he nodded again. "Thank you." I kissed his temple and moved towards the stairs.

"Now, lets get the dress on." I heard Hermione say and I nodded and took off my clothes before seeing a gift on our bed. I went towards it and knew it was going to be more jewelry. I looked at my hand and sighed as I noticed how small the jewel was. I opened the big box and saw the blue sapphire and smiled at it before taking the small note near the clasp.

 _ **You have something barrowed and new in the terms of that ring and the dress... here is something blue from your husband. ~D**_

I raised it out of the box and looked at it. It was perfect. I looked to Ginny and she nodded at my silent question and helped me strap it on since my hair was up. I moved to the mirror but stopped myself before looking to the dress. I wanted to see them together.

I stepped into the hole and watched as my friends were strapping me into my ball gown wedding dress. The corset wasn't going to be too tight. It was a sweetheart neckline and had slight ruffles leading from my waist to my chest and the toule was so thick I had to have a mantra of kick walk since I had to kick and take a step.

I had to admit when Scorpius picked this out from the mannequin I was so worried about what it would look like on me... but it was perfect. And he agreed.

The dress was perfect, but add in the jewels I couldn't help but wonder what Draco would do when he saw me.

My hair was pinned up in perfect curls and the flowers going to be in my hand would make the perfect picture. Not to mention having two of the most well dressed men on both sides of me. In our wedding pictures it would be Scorp on my left and Draco on my right and I could already picture it. I wanted to get married already. I wanted to get down the aisle and marry Draco and be a family and go on the honey moon and be back just in time to drop my new son off for his 5th year at Hogwarts.

I wanted to be a Malfoy already.

I waited the twenty minutes before Scorp made his appearance with my snack and I saw him put it down and under a napkin as he made himself known. He had gotten Ginny's mind off of me as he asked for her to not only help hi but Albus with their ties. Hermione had already gone downstairs and when Ginny left promising to be right back I scarfed down the roll and wasn't sorry in the least.

I could still taste it on my stained lips as I got so nervous. I wanted to get it over with. I was pacing when Harry came up to the room. He was giving me away today. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I said and I smiled widely. "Don't let me trip over the dress please?" I asked him and he nodded happily and held out his arm for me.

I wasn't sure that the dress and Harry would fit down the stairs side by side so he went behind me and held onto my arm all the way down. Once we were done I saw how many of the welcoming presents were missing I smiled wide. It would pass as a grand affair.

Before I knew it Harry and I were trekking up and past the barn and following my bridesmaids plus Scorpius and Albus. We got to the big ceremony and I spotted Draco talking with Minerva McGonagall since she was the one we asked to marry us and I couldn't help but wait for him to look at me. Harry was walking with me as I waited and when the music started his eyes snapped to me and his mouth closed in a hard clench.

There was something in his eyes, something that told me that he wanted me beside him already so he could tell me something.

But we walked down after everyone and then we were going to the 'here comes the bride' music and then I was finally in front of Draco and he basically tugged me close and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Just perfect." He whispered as he took me up onto the small step up. "Beautiful." He added and I blushed hard.

"We are gathered here today... to not only celebrate love, but what has been a long time coming." The ceremony started and I looked to Draco only. He told me his vows, and I told him mine as we rehearsed and when he leaned in to kiss me at the end he lifted me off my feet. He kissed my hard and I moaned so low that he would be the only one to hear it.

"Do you know you taste of cinnamon rolls right?" He asked after a moment as he set me down.

"I had Scorp sneak me the last one before the ceremony." I told him and I laughed lightly before he leaned in and kissed my again.

"Promise me that you'll always make those." He said and I smiled and laughed lightly again before nodding.

I heard Alana shouting for people to get out of her way and I looked over as her belly came protruding out and I hugged her tight.

"I wish I had been with you when you got ready. But no... I can't make it up more than two sets of stairs with this baggage." She said and sighed as she rubbed her belly. She was already 5 months along, but with her age and the fact that her hips had already settled it hurt to walk anywhere for too long.

"I know... I am happy that you're going to be beside us for the after party though." I told her and she winked. "I do want to spend a little more time kissing my husband through." I said and despite her fake gag she was happy as she turned and called out for Blaise. I looked up to Draco and he pulled me in tight.

"I like the sound of you calling me that." He murmured as he brought his face down to mine.

"Well, why don't you kiss your wife." I whispered and he smirked and leaned in so far that I was being dipped back.


End file.
